From Darkness Comes a Savior
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: Emma Swan comes across the former Dark One during her transition of becoming the Dark Swan, and finds herself carrying the Dark One's heir. Complications arise making that child a very disillusioned former Gryffindor who might be the savior's only savior that is if he doesn't blow up the world himself.
1. Prologue

**AN: New season of Once, new plot bunny. For all of you Dark Dynasty fans, I will still be updating the story. My plans are now to do an every other week update for each story-of course real life can alter the plans. Also, this story will feature an already dark Harry and the story will be a little darker than Dark Dynasty in some aspects. The gist of this story is that in the transition phases on becoming the New Dark One, Emma Swan comes across Past Rumple and they have an affair that results in Harry. Of course, complications arise. As always thanks for any support.**

Prologue

She found that as time progressed, she could no longer remember the precise details. Especially in those early days, before she embraced the darkness and became the Dark Swan.

There was one thing that triggered the full transformation, he told her that. That there would be something so painful, that would drive you into accepting the madness and the darkness.

He had maintained a sense of self though, that wasn't something she as the Dark Swan had done. She was surprised though; you would've thought Baelfire's death would've drove him over the edge. And perhaps it did, perhaps that was what lead him to do the things that lead to her being.

Her old self, Emma was dead. Had been dead for years, unlike him she didn't have something to hold on to that old life. Instead, she had to embrace the new.

You could either be overtaken by the dark, or the dark would overtake you. That was something he had told her, and she had saw it herself with him.

After all, it was because the darkness had ravaged his body that she became who she was. Had he embraced it fully early on like she did, shed her old identity, her old feelings; he would still be here today.

Well, not here.

The Dark Swan was a realm and time jumper, after all. It was how she met him in his prime after all. How he had tutored her, molded her, and made her ready for when the transition occurred.

It was something that Emma never thought was going to happen. Especially when he left her with a parting gift.

Emma would've never thought she would've fallen for someone like him. But when you had voices telling you to do things, horrible things, and no one else understood it you got pretty close to someone.

Close enough to sleep with them multiple times.

Then one day he was just gone. Emma knew he had probably gotten a lead on Neal or something. Because that was what he was trying to do then, trying to find his son.

The only thing was, he left a child behind.

Not that Emma knew she was pregnant. It wasn't like it had been with Henry. When you're locked in a physical prison, you can't help but notice the slightest minute changes to your body. When your mind is fighting with some force that's trying to twist and contort you, you don't notice that certain smells effect you in different ways, or that the leather breeches you had grown accustomed to wearing for some asinine reason were starting to get a little too tight. She just assumed it was part of the change. After all, she had noticed that her appearance slowly but surely was changing physically. It hadn't been as fast as his, something about her magic fighting the dark. But still, there were changes. Her hair had gone from a soft golden blonde, to a harsh looking platinum. Her skin, while not fully scaly, was starting to develop a sheen to it that Emma had viewed slightly hideous. It seemed odd to think that her body was becoming softer because of the change, whenever everything else was becoming edgier and harder. But the Dark Swan chuckled, thinking how naïve and stupid Emma Swan had been.

It wasn't until it was blatantly obvious—meaning the dark magic in her sensed a being inside her that she knew. And by that point, she already had to be halfway through the pregnancy.

At least.

To be honest, she was a little ashamed of herself for not realizing it sooner. The Dark One was too. While the Dark One did not care a bit about the child, it would've protected it because of the power that emulated from it.

It was its heir.

Dark Ones weren't supposed to have children. It wasn't a cannon rule, per say. But it just didn't happen. The Dark One was a selfish being, a being that only looked for itself. Yet, somehow Emma had conceived with another Dark One.

Maybe that was it?

Maybe it was the light magic fighting the dark, that allowed the child to grow in Emma's now tainted womb, but it had happened. And the Dark One wanted its heir.

Hiding a growing child though, especially one of the Dark Ones was a little more than difficult. And while the Dark One part of her might've taken all the necessary precautions, that didn't mean Emma Swan did.

Poor. Stupid. Emma.

The Dark Swan hated her for what happened next.

It appeared that during the later parts of the pregnancy, Emma had more control. She even looked more like Emma and the voices hadn't bothered her as much.

The heir had bought hope.

Even to the part of her that was intrinsically connected to the Dark One was happy because it had a corporeal heir. An heir that could handle the darkness without trying to fight it.

Although, even the Dark One had been skeptical about Emma's light magic touching the child. There was also something about Gold. The Dark One part of Emma's mind, knew there was something more to that vessel than met the eye. However, it couldn't pinpoint it. Out of all its vessels, Rumple had been one of the more secretive ones.

Always thinking of his son. A lot like this one, who was now thinking of her children. The Dark One wanted to break Emma.

But not in the way Emma was eventually broke. Not in the way that Emma eventually succumbed to the darkness, allowing the Dark One to have total control and eventually allow the Dark Swan to emerge.

That was not how the Dark One wanted things to occur. For the Dark One wanted to raise the heir, it did not want one of Merlin's bloody apprentice to get his hands on the babe.

But that was what happened, and what was even worse was that Emma had done it willingly. Not that she knew what she was getting into when she went to the apprentice's hut.

If only Gold had stayed after their roll in the hay. He would've at least told her that much, not to trust some beggar in a hut.

A beggar that was part of a band of apprentices that had tried to destroy the Dark One for centuries upon centuries. But at that point, The Dark One had all but been silent. You wouldn't have even known Emma Swan was cursed, unless you saw the dagger. But even her name was faded at that point in time. Just like all marks of the Dark One had faded from Emma.

Emma had remembered feeling a great sense of relief and panic, at the same time. She remembered not having much time and wanting to do everything to protect her child which was why she went to the cabin.

Ran towards it, actually. Despite being nine months pregnant.

Fool.

Of course, the apprentice knew who she was. It wasn't the same one that had removed the Dark One from Gold. The Dark One knew that from the moment, its eyes were on the man. But all but quiet to Emma, Emma didn't have any recognition.

Again, Emma Swan was stupid.

Which was why the Dark Swan was in control now.

"My dear child," The apprentice said eying her. "Whatever is wrong?"

Of course, the coot knew what was wrong. Despite the fact, that it was dormant from Emma. The Dark One's energy still radiated off of her. It probably poured from her, considering she was carrying its heir.

"I…" Emma said, "You have to save my baby, I don't have much time. The Dark One…"

"Yes," The apprentice said. "I sense its energy radiating from you. You are tainted?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, but, but somehow I'm fighting it right now. I need to protect my child from being tainted. I know it wants it. It wants it to be its heir. And I can't let that happen. You've helped before you can help now…"

The Dark One inwardly was screaming, trying to let Emma know that it wasn't the same apprentice. But it had no control; it was merely lying dormant deep inside Emma.

The apprentice smiled at her and said, "I'll do what I can, we don't have much time. Do we?"

Emma shook her head. She knew she had to be close to giving birth. Gold had came a little over nine months ago.

Gold, she still couldn't believe she slept with Gold. Though, it shouldn't have been that surprising. She had done a lot of stuff, she couldn't believe when she didn't have complete control of herself. And those moments with Gold, surprisingly they were moments that she had the most clarity.

But still it was Gold.

Well, he wasn't the Gold she knew. She told herself. He was the Gold that was just starting to look for Neal and came upon Emma who seemed to unlike her predecessors have the ability to travel times and realms as the Dark One. And just happened to come across Gold.

The Dark One part of her, had wanted her to use him. To get to know how to use her powers. Never had there been someone to embrace yet not fully embrace their abilities, like Rumpelstiltskin.

The Dark One wanted Emma to learn fast.

Emma was slow for the take though, and it appeared Gold held his cards about being a Dark One guru closer than the Dark One would've liked. He also seemed to like taking his clothes off too much. Much like Emma.

They had bonded, emotionally. The sort of stuff that made The Dark One barf inside of its incorporeal mouth.

But even the Dark One enjoyed the lust that came from the relationship.

Silly Emma for blushing right now, as she thought about her past lover.

The Apprentice sighed looking at her, "It's amazing how much control you have, right now."

"The baby," Emma smiled as she put her hand on her overly extended abdomen that swelled beneath the peasant style dress she wore. The Dark One inwardly grumbled as it thought about how many weeks it would take to get her into a pair of leather slacks again.

There was always something about leather. May it be a male or female form it wore, it was a signature item.

"Of course," The apprentice said looking at her. "We're going to have to move quick, erm…"

"Emma," Emma said. "Emma Swan."

The Dark One blanched. Didn't she listen!

Rule one, never tell anyone especially the apprentice your full name.

Idiot girl.

Emma sighed, "I don't care whatever you do. You have to save him, from me. Or me if…if it gets control."

The wizard nodded and looked at her and handed her something.

"What is this?" Emma asked as she looked at the potion.

"It will give us a bit more time," The wizard said. "You seem like you have more control of yourself now. I'm assuming that the longer the child stays in the womb, the chances are greater, that…well, things will turn out for the best."

The potion had an instant effect of the Dark One. It couldn't even remember anything.

That small portion of the Dark Swan that was still Emma might have had some recollection, but it wasn't anything that the Dark Swan really wanted to remember. Mostly it was of Emma trying to bond with the child. Trying to protect it.

Idiot.

Idiot.

Then it heard the first scream besides the screams of giving birth. Emma was screaming no. And then the Dark One's eyes snapped open. For the first time. While it might've been able to sense the things around Emma, it hadn't seen anything. But now, it did. Later the Dark Swan would look in the mirror and note that her eyes were now no longer the same color as Snow White's but an eerie inky black.

Many people would later claim that they were the eyes of the devil. Devoid of any soul. But they were really the true eyes of the Dark One. Most of its other hosts held traces of themselves after it had taken over. Gold's eyes, for example, despite the Reptilian appearance still held traces of their original color.

Not Emma Swan's eyes though. Maybe it's because when the Dark Swan opened her eyes for the first time, she saw something that would destroy Emma Swan forever.

Her child being murdered in front of her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Preview: Dumbledore goes to visit the former golden boy of Gryffindor at his office who now makes a living by suing Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter1

**AN: Bonus chapter since it's premire night. I really appreciate the adds and reviews. Really love reviews guys (hint, hint). Anyway, this chapter will start to clarify things. Yes, the prologue was suppose to be a bit muddled since Dark Swan is insane.**

Chapter One: Tarnished

 _London, England_

Harry Potter frowned as he looked up from the brief he was reading when he smelt the uncanny smell of lemon drops.

"Didn't you read the sign? All Dumbledores will be banished from the premises."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "Please don't make this meeting unpleasant."

"When has a meeting between us not been unpleasant?" Harry asked.

It was a rhetorical question, he didn't expect an answer. Of course there was an answer. There was always an answer with Dumbledore. "Before the end of your fifth year we got along quite well."

"You mean before you caused my godfather's death and proceeded to drop a couple of bombshells on me. And prior to that all those years of manipulation. Yeah…we got along quite swimmingly."

The old man sighed. He would've never recognized the young man in front of him as the once golden boy of Gryffindor.

For one thing, the trademark glasses were gone and cosmetic surgery had caused the lightning bolt scar to disappear. Then there were the other physical things, like the fact that the man in front of him was well over six feet and had hair that was perfectly styled and a way that did not make you think of James Potter.

There was really nothing remotely about the boy that screamed Lily or James, and that wasn't that much of a surprise considering that the boy wasn't theirs.

At least biologically.

Oh, the Potters had been more than willing to adopt him. Especially after Dumbledore explained the entire ordeal from them. Harry, though, was less impressed with the story. He didn't believe that Dumbledore had taken the boy away from his biological mother because he was protecting him; he merely thought he had an agenda.

And maybe he did.

If it meant an agenda for the greater good, but he really did not intend on Harry to get hurt. He was trying to help his poor mother who been overwhelmed with darkness.

He looked like her (well, before the curse took ahold of her), Dumbledore thought. There were some features, naturally, that he didn't recognize since he didn't know the boy's biological father. But those few days that Emma was in his cottage, he saw pieces of her in the boy. Especially when Harry was younger, before he lost Sirius and before Dumbledore had told him the truth about his origins.

How Harry had changed since then. The young man in front of Dumbledore was no longer naïve or trusting. And Dumbledore really wouldn't put it past him to send his own personal trolls out after him.

"Harry there's a reason why I'm here."

Here being Harry's law firm. Harry the barrister. That was something Dumbledore had never expected to see. Much like Harry leaving Hogwarts at the end of the first term during his six year. He had passed his NEWTs, had the scores to prove it, which made him a legal adult in the wizarding world.

And he soon dropped out of Hogwarts, to go to a muggle university. Cambridge of all places. Dumbledore didn't even think Harry had been that smart as a muggle, but apparently he was.

It was at Cambridge that they had yet one of their many blowouts. It had taken Dumbledore awhile to just find him. And when he begged that the boy needed more training, the boy promptly snapped his wand in front of him, telling him that he was done with the wizarding world.

At least until the lawsuits and his relationship with Daphne Greengrass began.

Harry Potter merchandise had always been popular in the ally for whatever reason, and somehow Harry had grown upset with the unauthorized use of his name and started to sue. And made a lot of money for it. Then the Weasley twins had hired him to represent them when they were getting sued by some idiot who didn't read the directions to one of their candies and ended up permanently growing feathers. He got the twins off and other people started hiring him, mostly muggles but he had a fair share of wizard clients. His business even increased when he hired Daphne.

But he never carried a wand.

Which was quite discerning since Voldemort was still very much a threat, though Harry would not hear a peep from Voldemort about anything about fighting the wizard.

Even though, Harry was probably the only wizard powerful enough to take him on if he wanted.

But nope, instead Harry was content with suing everyone he hated which included Hogwarts.

There had been so many lawsuits thrown his ways since Potter and Greengrass, LLP had opened. Many of the suites Harry, and all those students who were petrified (save for Ms. Granger, bless her soul who refused to join in on the class action lawsuit, much to Mr. Potter, Esquire's disappointment Dumbledore was sure). Dumbledore understood the anger, but soon Harry was going to have to take a hold of the Voldemort threat.

The prophecy had to be dealt with.

However, whenever he brought this up to Harry, the man just laughed and told Dumbledore to manipulate himself a new savior.

"You really should get a new wand." He told the man in return.

"Don't need one," Harry said. "If that's all you want to talk about, you better leave. We've been through this before, and I have to get ready for court."

It was always the getting ready for court excuse; it was a favorite of Harry's.

"One day you're going to have to face your destiny, Harry. He's not going to lie low forever."

Yet, he had. Even Dumbledore had to admit it was odd how the past ten years; Voldemort hadn't done anything really since the ministry incident. And really save for some spotty Death Eater activity, the wizarding world had remained ridiculously calm.

"You can be assured my skills are up to par, Professor. Not that I intend on getting in a dual with any dark wizards in the future."

"You need a wand," Dumbledore reiterated. "I don't know what you were thinking when you snapped yours."

"I didn't know you got a part time job at Olivander's, Dumbledore." Harry said as he put the brief away and turned his full attention towards the wizard.

When Dumbledore saw those eyes, he was always scared for a minute. As Harry matured the shade of green had become uncanny to the killing curse. There was almost a glow about them. And when he smiled, it made Dumbledore cringe. The boy looked like a cat that caught the canary.

His mother didn't look like that.

Not when she was herself.

Dumbledore always felt bad about how things had turned out for Ms. Swan. He had been hoping to save her. But as soon as Harry was born, and he saw her pass out and the darkness taking over, he knew he had no choice but to fake Harry's death.

To let the Dark One raise a child….

Shudders.

He had to remind himself that the Emma Swan that opened her eyes was not the girl that begged for help. The soulless dark eyes said it all. The Dark One had won.

He knew it was going to be a long shot, when she came to him. Perhaps, if she came sooner…but even then he doubted it.

Even Merlin couldn't control the Dark One, how could Dumbledore hope to contain it with a mere potion? But at least it had allowed Harry to be born uncorrupted.

Though, Dumbledore did see traces of the darkness in the boy, which worried him.

But it was nothing like his mother.

Harry just had an affinity towards dark magic, which worried Dumbledore, but the boy was not evil by any means. If anything showed this point, it was his reaction to Dumbledore's secrets.

Which was one of the reasons he allowed this whole barrister façade to go on as long as he did. Though, admittedly, Harry seemed pretty satisfied with his life and had done quite well for himself.

But really, a lawyer?

That was something he would've seen Ms. Granger excel in. Instead, she was worked for some political organization trying to get house elves rights. Not that she had any luck, since Mr. Potter worked for any organization that seemed to oppose said rights.

For some reason, he and her had some sort of falling out.

Not that his friendship with Mr. Weasley was worth that much either. Oh, yes, Ron still talked to Harry. They hung out, but Harry wouldn't talk about anything important with him. He was more or less a drinking buddy. The only person he seemed close to in the wizarding world was Daphne Greengrass of all people and that was mainly because she worked at his law firm as his partner.

Since Harry, mainly spent his time doing muggle cases of all things.

Except when it came to suing Hogwarts, which he loved to do that.

Much to Dumbledore's chagrin.

He sighed, "You know that's not what I meant, Harry. You need to protect yourself, Voldemort is still very much a threat."

Harry laughed at that.

"It's not funny," Dumbledore said. "You are the savior of the wizarding world, like it or not."

"I wasn't even born in the wizarding world." Harry countered.

He got that look on his face, every time he thought about his origins, Dumbledore thought. He was thrown back to the time he had told the boy he truth. Right after his godfather had died, Harry had been so angry then.

" _I want to know everything!" He growled when he confronted Dumbledore about the prophecy._

 _And Dumbledore had just laid it out there and then. Because the boy did deserve to know, and quite honestly he was tired of the secrets._

 _He was surprised at how Harry reacted though._

" _And you just told her I was dead!"_

" _I was protecting you, Harry." He said, "She wasn't herself anymore. She was only protected until after you were born then she was lost…"_

" _She was still there," Harry argued._

 _He always argued that. He was always sure that a part of Ms. Swan was there. Even though, Dumbledore always told him otherwise. He told him about those demonic eyes. About the way the creature that used to be Harry's mother tried to lunge at him, despite only giving birth mere minutes before. Luckily for Dumbledore, the potion he had been feeding Emma had paralyzed her temporary. But even then, he had only barely managed to escape with Harry. But Harry didn't want anything to do with it._

" _You should've given her a chance," He argued._

 _Or he asked about his father._

 _And that was something Emma Swan had never confided in him, Harry's father. Dumbledore always thought bad about it, until James and Lily of course. They made excellent parents, until they ended up dead._

" _And you sent me to the Dursleys, who weren't even my blood relatives." Harry snapped._

And thus, began another argument. The real kicker was that Dumbledore never told Harry, Emma's name. Out of fear that maybe across realms and time, she'd find him. And Harry never forgave him for that.

Even now, when the man was in his mid–twenties and was for the most point adult-ing it. He still got extremely childish when it came to the circumstances of his birth.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he stared at present day Harry. "You really need to talk to someone about this anger, Harry. It's been over ten years since I told you about your birth."

"And yet I still don't know my mother's name." Harry snapped.

"I told you that your mother, or the shell that she is now, is a dangerous being. You're better off not knowing her name."

"Hmm," Harry said. "You know, I got another letter from a concerned parent at Hogwarts today. Seems like Filch's punishments have gone a little overboard. It would be a shame if the school got hit with another lawsuit."

Dumbledore clinched his teeth. Harry threatened to sue him on almost a weekly basis. The thing is the suits weren't exactly frivolous, so Dumbledore really couldn't do anything about it.

"Harry!"

"Go, Dumbledore." Harry said. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Will you at least think about getting a wand?" The man asked genuinely concerned for his former student.

Harry laughed, "I don't see why I would need one, but whatever. Maybe I'll buy one of those ones they sell at the muggle toy shops in London."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said, "Please, think about your safety."

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes. "Out! And let the door hit you on your way."

The sad thing was, he was more pleasant than usual.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he left the building, as the elevator opened he almost ran into a man with an elaborate looking walking stick.

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the man, thinking that there was something familiar about him. Maybe he was the father of one of the Hogwarts students that were suing him. There was something vaguely rude parent about him.

"Do I know you?" He asked the man who was leaning heavily on the cane.

The man glared at him. "I'm looking for Harry Potter's office."

So, he wasn't going to make any pleasantries. "You're on the right floor," Dumbledore said wishing Harry and Daphne hadn't set up anti-apparate wards in the building. "He's not in a good mood."

"Neither am I." The man snapped before proceeding to hobble off.

He really hoped he wasn't a Hogwarts student's irate parent. He'd probably tell Harry to go for the jugular. And that was never a good thing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Preview: Rumple wakes up from his slumber on his shop's floor where he realizes that there have been consequences from his little exploits with a fellow Dark One years back.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So I got this chapter out this week, you can thank being confide to bed and being sick for most of the weekend for this. I won't be uploading though for two to three weeks-next week I am going out of town to pick up my two new puppies! And the following week I'll probably be posting a _Dark Dynasty_ updated. If I can attempt to do a double update that weekend I will, but it's very doubtful.**

Chapter 2: Failsafe

The last place Rumpelstiltskin expected to be was in a law firm in London visiting a son he didn't even know existed, but that was what he was doing.

He had known who was going to replace him as the Dark One ever since he first saw her; he was just wondering how Emma was going to kill him. But she didn't kill him.

Instead, it appeared she had his child.

They had slept together, after all. Though, he never heard of the Dark One having a child. Though, maybe two Dark Ones…he didn't want to think of it.

The Emma Swan he had known in Storybrooke was very different from the one he had met right after he lost Bae. That woman was lost, a complete mess, and on verge of becoming insane.

Which wasn't surprising since it was very easy to become insane as the Dark One. Rumple, himself, had had his moments. But Belle and Bae had always tethered him. At least, till the end.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy his time with Emma, it was just after he knew her the Charmings' daughter and Regina's latest lapdog, it was a little hard rationalizing the mother of his newly discovered child was that same woman.

They even looked different.

The Emma he met in the forest appearance had already started taking the one of the Dark One. Although, not fully transformed yet, there were still notable different things about the woman's appearance.

All that leather.

He hadn't told Emma of her fate; because he learned the hard way you couldn't change the future and why bother her. She had been trying to get to know Henry then. He just knew when the inevitable happened; it was going to be her.

And here to think, a betting man would've put his bets on the Mills sisters. Or Hook, he already had the leather.

Ew.

He should've been dead that's the first thing he thought when he opened his eyes in the shop. His heart was surely done for. Crispy black. But he was alive, and he felt pain. He also didn't feel the darkness that held him down for so many years.

But he did feel something.

Magic.

Which was impossible, if he was not cursed. Unless….unless his blood was tethered to the Dark One or its heir.

And then he remembered Emma and his little escapades.

So, many of them.

And he decided to get out the good old blood globe.

Instead, of focusing on Bae, he decided to focus on any heirs he might have. And imagine to his surprise when a name popped up:

Harry James Potter.

A couple of internet searches and Gold was staring at someone who looked very much like the child of his and Emma Swan's would look like.

He even had Gold's perpetual grumpy look on his face. And he was a barrister, something else he inherited to Gold.

Of course, he had to book a flight to London after that.

Not that anyone would notice he was gone.

Belle hadn't even waited by his side for him to wake up. Not that he was that surprised. Belle and him were pretty much toast. And he deserved it. Truth be told, he was going to swear off relationships for a while.

As he got up, he felt his leg starting to tense up. Waving his hand over it, he was glad to see that he could still fix it. His magic, while not as strong as it used to be, still did the job. Although, he was still going to take a walking stick with him once he got over the town line.

Going to the back of the shop, he grabbed some of the clothes that he had left there as well as some cash and fake IDs he had hoarded away back when he was "Mr. Gold". Thankfully, packing was a lot easier once you had traveled a couple of times. He grabbed the key to his car, and then he was off.

No one would notice he was gone, he told himself. He was sure the Charmings would be flipping out over Emma, as they should. Gold inwardly frowned as he thought about Emma Swan and what she was enduring right now.

He knew she found her way to his past self pretty soon. The transformation hadn't taken completely hold over her yet. The light had been fighting the dark, but Gold knew from experience just who would win in the end.

The Dark One.

He just shook his head. He only hoped his son was okay, somehow growing up with the Dark One made him shudder when he wasn't the Dark One.

Then again, hate him all you want, but he had a good control over the Dark One.

Emma did not. When he found her she had been half insane.

She had called him Gold. Back then, he thought she called him that because of his eyes, now he knew better. It was who she knew him as. However, he only assumed it was the madness talking.

The madness made you do a lot of things you regretted.

Like him and Bae. Like him and Belle.

The flight to London from Boston seemed to take more time than it really should've. Maybe because he had been forced to sit in coach since he had made his reservations so last minute. Needless to say, by the time he had checked into his hotel his leg was hurting ridiculously bad.

It even hurt the next morning when he left for the firm and was leaning heavily against his walking stick.

Enough for that hippie that looked like he was on LSD or something with that periwinkle dress of his to ask if Gold was okay.

Obviously, he was not okay. He had just found out her had a child that he had not known about and he wasn't sure how to exactly approach the situation.

He was being way too impulsive, and felt like he had no control over the situation. But of course, he didn't tell this to the guy in the dress. Instead, he snapped something to make the guy go away as he hobbled towards his son's office.

He had to say, he was impressed. Harry had his firm in a skyscraper in one of the better neighborhoods in London. Gold was just glad he had the suits to play the part, well, he had enough money too if he had to pay for a meeting with his son if he couldn't get the secretary to do his bidding.

Five hundred pounds seemed to do the trick though to get the boy to see him immediately.

Though, Harry wasn't a boy.

That was pretty obvious when he was lead into his office. The man was taller than he was. About Charming's height really, his features seemed to resemble the idiot prince's quite a bit. Yet, he didn't wear the fool's expression. Instead, he stared at Gold in a way only that Gold could stare at someone. So intense. And Gold noted his eyes, Emma's eyes.

"Well, what's the emergency?" Harry said looking at him.

Gold sighed. "I just found out I have a son."

Well, it was the truth.

Harry looked at him. "So, is this a custodial issue? Because that's more of a Greengrass specialty."

"No, no." Gold said, "I wanted to talk to you. I wouldn't set five hundred pounds for Snotgrass."

"Greengrass, and she's actually pretty good at that stuff. Why did you want to speak to me? And don't tell me it's because I'm the best, you have an ulterior motive."

Gold sighed, "I do. Tell me, Harry, what do you know about your birth?"`

The man eyed him carefully before he asked, "What do you know about it?"

He was stone walling him. To be fair, Gold would've been the same way. For the first time in his life, the man decided to be relatively honest. "Not much, until a few hours ago, I'm afraid."

"So you're him then."

They both knew him was. Harry's father.

Rumple nodded, "Yes, she never told you?"

"I never even met her." Harry said. "I don't even know her name."

"Her name is Emma." Gold said.

And for a brief second the man's guard dropped. "Thank you, for telling me her name."

Gold nodded. "Do you do coffee?"

"Tea," Harry said. "This is Britain after all. I guess we can talk. I don't have court today and I don't have any interviews or deadlines."

"I'm a lawyer too." Gold said as if it would be some sort of bonding moment for them.

He doubted it was.

"Figures, it's genetic." Harry said, "And your name."

"You an call me Gold or Rumple." He said, "Probably Gold would make things less weird."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he called his secretary to some tea brought up.

They sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes, both eying each other. Gold noted that like him, Harry tended to go towards the fancy suits and had his hair styled in such a way that wasn't cheap.

He knew that could mean either of one of two things: 1) His son had grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth or 2) He was trying to overcompensate for a poor childhood.

"So, Gold," Harry said. "How did you find out about me? I'm guessing Emma didn't tell you about me, since we both know she's not from this time or space."

"Well, at least you know _that_." Gold said.

"I know a lot of things," Harry said as the tea was brought in. He thanked his secretary and turned back to Gold before adding, "I've been looking for answers since I've been fifteen. The man who brought me in this world has been a little bit tip lipped about it, I'm afraid. He means well, so he claims. Always talks crap about the greater good."

Gold laughed as he poured some milk into his glass. At least he wasn't a Charming.

Harry eyed him. "You found that amusing? Interesting."

Gold sighed, "Your grandparents. Let's just say they talk a lot of crap about the greater good."

"I have grandparents?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," Gold said. "Your grandfather will probably slay me though when he hears I was with Emma. She….it's a complicated situation."

Harry nodded. "Is she still…."

"Alive?" Gold said. "If her name's on the dagger, then yes."

Harry sighed heavily. "So, you don't know what happened after I was born?"

"Afraid not," Gold said. "I didn't even know you existed until the other day. Trust me, if I would've known I would've been there."

Harry shrugged. "I'm twenty-six years old, almost twenty-seven, a little late for the warm and fuzzies."

Gold nodded. "I…I just wanted to reassure you. I'm sure you have lots of questions. You said you've known since you were fifteen?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. It's been eleven years now, seems like a lot less time has gone by. He never told me her name, you know?"

"Who?"

"Dumbledore." Harry said, "He rescued me, apparently. Well, that's what he said. He said I wouldn't want to be raised by the Dark One."

"You probably wouldn't." Gold said taking a sip of tea. "To be fair, neither Emma nor I were in a good place to raise you. I probably could've done it, I was a little bit more lucid than she ever was as the Dark One but…"

"Wait, you were the Dark One?"

Harry had seemed taken aback about this, and Gold totally understood. He nodded. "In the flesh, dearie. Of course, that was before, well, let's just say the Dark One left me and decided to pay a visit to your mother. But I'm assuming this Dumbledore told you about Emma being a time and realm jumper."

Harry nodded. "It makes sense enough, I guess. He never really told me the specifics, about her. Just that she was unfit to care for me."

Gold sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I'm twenty-six years old, nothing to be sorry for. And it appears that you were relatively faultless in this since you didn't know I existed. Which is a shame, I'd like to blame you for being a deadbeat dad."

There was something very calculating about the boy, Gold eyed him. "You're lying."

Harry sighed. "You'll find that I have other people to hate on, Gold. You at least gave me Emma's name. I've just been calling my mother The Dark One for the past eleven years. That's really not a good name for a mother, don't you think? So, you did something. Just don't expect a Father's Day card in the mail."

Gold shook his head at him. "You're just like me."

He didn't realize he said that out loud. Until Harry glared at him, "How would you know that, we're practically strangers?"

"Because you acted the way I would act, dearie. If I found out I had a long lost father. You know, I thought about stringing you on for a while with a fake case."

"Better be glad I wouldn't, time is money, Gold."

"You would've been paid. Perhaps, I could've sue this Dumbledore guy for something."

"I doubt it," Harry said. "The best way is to go after his school. And I've been rewarded a lot of money, for him putting my life at stake until I dropped out of that place."

"Dropped out?" Gold ignored the bit about the other realm.

"Don't worry. I got a proper education and now am working as a successful barrister."

"I can see that," Gold sighed. "I really do want to get to know you, Harry. I lost a son before, and finding out I have another one….well, I want to get to know you."

Harry bit his lip. "I really don't know what I want, Gold. To be honest, I didn't ever think I'd meet my father."

"I understand." Gold said, "I'm going to be in town for a while. I can give you my contact information."

Harry nodded, "Okay, I guess I can give you my cell."

It was a start and that was something.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Preview: Regina deals with being the only person with a functional brain in Storybrooke. Will she be able to figure out what happened to Emma? And what will a pesky Bookworm tell her about the truth behind the Dark One? But first I'll be updating _Dark Dynasty_ where Rumple starts his investigation.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: As always thanks for the support. I had a review about the time period. I am bumping the Potter-verse up roughly eight or nine years. So Harry DOB in this universe is now about 1989 instead of 1981. The Once time period is the same. I can't remember exactly how old Henry is suppose to be know in cannon-time is iffy on Once-so I'm making him about thirteen (even though he's grossly immature on the show). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 3: Storybrooke Apocalypse 5000

Regina thought she should get mayor of the year by all accounts. She had dealt with a crisis practically every week in Storybrooke. And yet right now, she felt helpless.

Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina.

Swan had become the Dark One for her.

And had disappeared into thin air.

Leaving them alone with the dagger. Well, Regina had grabbed it but Snow White had thrown a hissy fit, thinking Regina was going to summon Emma and make her do her bidding.

As if.

She didn't even do it Rumple when she briefly had control over the blasted knife then. Thinking of all the embarrassing things she could've made him done, made her think she was getting soft.

And maybe she was.

In the end, they had put the dagger in the crypt. At least until they figured out how to safely call Emma without her causing Storybrooke to turn into dust.

The Charmings though wanted her to call Emma right there and then, but the bookworm had put a stop to that.

"No," She said. "Not until Emma has some control of the curse."

There was no control of the Dark One's curse. Just ask Rumple, who was now lying (hopefully) dead on his pawnshop floor.

He had been driven to death because of that thing. But when she said that to Belle the brunette shook her head. "He actually had a fair control over the dagger, especially after the transition. I don' t know if Emma will be as lucky."

And that's why they were going to wait. After much discussion it was decided that they would talk to Rumpelstiltskin if and when he ever woke up.

Personally, Regina would rather kiss a cockroach, but she really didn't have much say in the matter. Rumple was the reason they were having all of these problems in the first place.

Swan wouldn't have even been in danger if his heart hadn't gotten all dark and twisty. Why couldn't he have done what her mother did and took the sucker out? He had that vault after all he could've protected it?

Idiot.

Regina also hadn't gotten over the fact that he had tried to alter reality only mere hours ago. That was just pathetic on so many levels.

"Mom," She turned to see Henry staring at her. "You're going to save her, aren't you?"

Why did Henry think she was a savior? At her very core she was still a villain, like it or not. Although, she'd never admit that to her newly found Storybrooke friends or heaven forbid Robin.

Looking at Henry she said, "I'll do my best."

"Then we have to talk to Grandpa!" Henry explained.

Personally, Regina wondered how Rumple liked being called Grandpa. For some reason she could see him grimacing at it. Surprisingly, Belle took the term grandma more in stride. She probably thought it was ludicrous considering that she wasn't even thirty.

Honestly, Regina was going to need to have a little talk to Henry about that. But considering the fact that Emma had become the Dark One and had departed realms that talk was going to have to wait.

Regina sighed, "Go home, Henry."

She couldn't help it. She still wanted to protect her son, even though she knew it was beyond futile at this point and time.

Henry shook his head at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I saved the day." He said, "I think I have a right in Operation Save Emma."

She should never came up with that stupid Operation Moongoose to keep encouraging this stupid habit. "You're eight."

"I'm actually almost fourteen." He countered.

Yes, but he acted like he was about eight. Seriously. It was hard looking at her thirteen-year-old son, because he actually acted a lot more immature than her really was. Maybe it was because they baby-ed him a bit. It was easy to do when you were in near death situations almost every week.

Regina sighed, "You're still a child, Henry. I'm going to see if Robin can take you home."

"You two are back together!" Henry said acting like an ecstatic puppy.

Well, she'd deal with that immaturity.

She smiled, "We're going to try again. There's just complications."

Complications meaning her pregnant not so dead sister, another thing she'd have Rumple to thank for since Zelena was not quite dead yet.

She could remedy that though.

Or she used to could remedy that.

Now though…

Things were different now.

She was good.

But what if being good didn't fit her. She tried so hard, but she wasn't Snow White. She wasn't Emma Swan. There was just something ridiculously false about this whole thing. But she kept that smile on her face, and tried to act like a hero.

Because what else was she to do?

Though the Zelena thing was really bothering her. Even if she didn't end up changing time, the thought of Robin's child growing in that toxic womb make Regina want to hurl.

"She's going to be okay, right, Mom?"

Regina didn't answer Henry.

Despite the fact he had asked her twenty-four times before she dropped off Robin.

"Take him home." She said to her boyfriend.

Robin nodded like the good little lapdog that he was.

Inwardly, Regina sighed. Things had not been the same since they had gotten back together. Used to there was a spark whenever the two of them were together. Robin seemed to have a brain of his own, wasn't afraid to argue with her.

Now, well, it seemed like he agreed with everything she said. And that was just a little bit boring. However, Regina told herself maybe boring was how it was supposed to be. And at a time like this, she could definitely deal with boring when the world was crumbling around her.

Snow White looked more upset than that one time Regina had almost gotten rid of Charming. And Charming, he was trying to overcompensate by taking control over the quest.

Not really working well for him, since most of his leadership skills consisted of pointing a sword at something and saying that good will triumph over evil.

Regina sighed as she looked at them, "This is no time to be emotional."

"I just lost my daughter, Regina." Snow White huffed.

She hadn't exactly lost her daughter, Regina wanted to point out but couldn't. Because what happened to Emma was bad, she knew enough from Rumple to know that becoming the Dark One wasn't a nice and neat experience.

Hopefully, her old evil mentor would give them something to find Emma.

However, when they arrived at Gold's shop they saw Belle shaking her head.

"God, what is in now?" Regina snapped.

"He's gone." Belle said.

"He was lying on the floor almost dead. Wait, did he die? Because that would be so like him ruining everything."

Belle glared at Regina. It seemed that even though the Golds' marriage was quickly crumbling, Belle still had some feelings for the guy.

Ew.

She never got that relationship. It was almost as destructive as that book Henry had given her for Christmas because all the other moms were reading it. Like she really wanted to read P2P _Twilight_ fan fiction.

She hoped that Gold didn't have a Red Room of Pain. The thought of that made her throw up a little in her mouth.

"He's not dead, Regina." Belle said. "He's gone. And he didn't even leave a note!"

"Can you exactly blame him? He knows no one likes him. That couldn't be made more obvious with you making out with Will Scarlet."

"Will and I are not in a relationship."

"So you were just teasing Will all this time. Poor Will."

"Shut up, Regina. Rumple could be in serious trouble."

"I highly doubt that." Regina snapped back. "I know Rumple."

"The Apprentice said he could be befuddled and confused." Belle said, "That sort of magic…it's never been done before."

"This is Rumple we're talking about."

At this point, Mary Margret decided to intervene. "Regardless, we have a problem. Rumple knows all about the dagger, and he's gone. And I want to find my daughter."

Regina sighed. "Well, surely he hasn't gotten that far."

At that part Charming appeared to pop out of nowhere. "The Cadillac's gone."

Figures, Regina thought before turning to Charming. "Well, you could put an APB out for him."

"What's an APB?" Charming asked.

Regina sighed heavily before turning back to the Bookworm. "Can I have a look at your laptop?"

"I…" Belle said, "Why? I haven't used that since we talked to that Oxford professor."

Regina started laughing. She couldn't help it. It was a little ridiculous that Belle still bought that she had talked to some guy from Oxford. Why Regina hadn't put the pieces together herself, confounded her.

She really was getting soft.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Mary Margret asked.

"The Oxford professor was Gold." Regina stated. "I'm shocked none of you picked up on that yet."

Belle frowned. "I didn't even know Rumple knew how to use a computer."

"He bought the laptop for his shop." Regina said, "He has an Ebay shop. Overcharges people for everything."

"And how do you know this?" Charming asked.

"We used to do lunch." Regina replied.

They looked at her wide-eyed and in disbelief. But the truth was she and Gold used to be fairly civil and borderline friendly with each other. Dare she even say it, he was sort of her friend.

"I didn't know that." Belle said with a frown. "I don't know what he'd be doing with a computer though?"

Probably buying a ticket to Bali, if Regina knew him. The last thing Gold wanted to do was to be stuck in Storybrooke. He had made that perfectly clear on numerous occasions. Hell, that's why he had started acting like an idiot earlier this year.

Not that she couldn't blame him. There were several times that Regina had wanted to get out of Storybrooke too. But she wouldn't kill Hook just to do it.

Okay, maybe in the past.

It wasn't something she told her newly found friends though. She found they didn't like her if she reminded them of the things she had done.

If she didn't acknowledge the past, all was fine and dandy it seemed. Even though it really wasn't.

Belle grumbled. "I can't find it."

It didn't surprise Regina the place was a mess.

"Let me," She said as she waved her hand to perform a summoning spell. But no laptop popped in her hand.

She inwardly cursed, of course Gold took it with him. The man was an avid fan of _CSI_ and was a lawyer. A functional lawyer, unlike Whale who was not really a functional MD; he knew better than to leave evidence behind.

"I'll look for the car." Charming said. "Hopefully, we can track him down from there."

Well, at least he had some brain cells. Because that was the only lead they had so far. Other than that, Gold was gone. Finally have succeeding in what he wanted to do—leaving Storybrooke on his own terms.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Preview: Harry gets drunk and has to deal with the consequences.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: And a new update for this one. I hope you all enjoy this story. I've been sort of on a writing binge for this one lately. I think it's because season five has actually been good-unlike season four-and I've sort of been inspired. As anyway thanks for adding and reviewing this story I appreciate the support.**

Chapter 4: A Hung Breakfast

Harry Potter frowned as he sat at his office, trying to process everything that had happened today.

He had met his father.

A man he never thought he was going to meet, and he wasn't exactly what Harry expected.

Although, he admitted there were some similarities. It seemed like he had inherited his taste for expensive suits from said man. And to think Harry thought he liked to wear Armani primarily because he spent his formative years in rags. Gold also seemed to have the perpetual grumpy look that Harry found had graced his face more and more often these days. And they were both lawyers.

And he had a feeling Gold wasn't that shabby of one either, since somehow the man had convinced Harry to give him his contact information, when Harry himself wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with the man or bought his story.

How had he found him? That was one thing he was interested in knowing, as well as if this man was really his father. Yes, he seemed to act like him, even resemble him a bit, but Harry had been told for years that he was the spitting image of James Potter and that was more or less fabricated lies.

Okay, so he knew he was his father. The whole rouse of drinking tea with the man had allowed him to get enough DNA to brew a paternity potion and it matched. But it made for a lot more questions than answers.

His whole birth did.

After eleven years of not knowing what his parents' names were, today he finally got answers. And met one of them, he doubted he'd ever meet his mother.

Even his father hadn't told him much about her, other than that she was troubled.

She was the Dark One.

For years, after Dumbledore had told him about the curse that had taken his mother away from him, Harry had looked into it finding little to no guidance. More than his own magic.

His magic had changed. Evolved to the point he no longer needed a wand, and he found that cursing people performing hexes had gotten easier with time.

At first it was something he didn't really like to admit, he had been a Gryffindor after all. But after years of getting used to it, he found it to be a bit of an asset.

"You look down, Potter." His law partner said coming in the room.

Daphne Greengrass.

They had really never talked much when they both attended Hogwarts together, but they had developed a relationship afterwards when she had agreed to represent him the first time he sued Hogwarts. Soon after that, he founded that adding her to his muggle/magical law firm was actually a pretty decent idea.

A real good idea, since Greengrass knew whom to smooze with.

And she pretty honest to the point of being blunt too, which was something Harry appreciated. "Dumbledore visited again."

"Let me guess, he pleaded with you to stop suing so that the children can continue getting a not so illustrious education."

Harry laughed, "That and he wanted me to get another wand."

"You should." Daphne said. "The fact you live like a muggle is disgraceful."

Harry shrugged. He hadn't told anyone that he didn't need a wand to do magic, not even Daphne. "Who says I don't have one?"

Daphne shook her head at him knowing he was lying. "What else occurred? You look like you're completely beat. And I know that you had a total slacker day today."

"I revised a brief." Harry said, "That's hardly a slacker day."

"Whatever Potter," Daphne said. "Now what happened?"

"I may have met my biological father." Harry stated

Daphne's mouth went wide. She was only one of a few people that knew that Lily and James weren't his parents. He had to tell her when she took him on as a client. It added to their emotional distress claim against Dumbledore.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Somehow he found me, I don't even know how."

"And yet you're not doing father and son bonding." Daphne said

Harry shook his head. "We did tea, I got enough DNA to do a paternity potion. And it is him."

"Oh God, Potter."

"Yeah, exactly."

Daphne sighed. "I think we should get ourselves a drink.

"Just one drink?" He asked

"But of course," Daphne said with a coy smile.

But both of them knew it was never one drink, not when it was the true of them.

* * *

The next thing he knew someone was banging on the door. Harry opened his eyes. The world was spinning and Daphne was next to him on his bed.

Ugh.

The door kept banging. Bloody hell…

"What is that noise," Daphne murmured as she grabbed one of Harry's pillows and put it over her head.

"I'll get rid of them," He said.

Daphne grumbled something incoherent under her breath. Harry resolved to fix both her and him a hung over potion as he grabbed his bathrobe.

The banging continued.

It was really something you wouldn't expect in this part of town. The Chelsea flat he had bought was pretty respectable by most people's accounts. He was sure his so-called "aunt" would've dropped the jaw if she saw that the freak bought a flat in such a posh place.

Imagine to his surprise when he saw his father standing outside the building.

"I told you I'd call you when I wanted to talk." Harry said glaring at him not remembering giving him his address or at least his real address.

"You texted me last night." His father said, "Well, your friend did. She said that we would do breakfast."

Harry shook his head as he had a vague recollection of a drunk Daphne prying Gold's number out of his pocket.

"I should've kept her away from the tequila."

"Probably," Gold said. "Can I come in?"

Harry shrugged. "Might as well. She's hung over, it will give me some retribution seeing her having to endure an awkward family breakfast."

Gold shook his head.

"What?" Harry said. "It has to be like seven in the morning? And I'm hung, that gives me reason enough to be grumpy."

"Touché." Gold said. "Although, I'd advise you to keep your wits about you, being drunk makes you vulnerable."

"We called a cab." Harry stated.

"That's not what I meant." Gold said, "Though given the circumstances of yesterday, I can't blame you for indulging."

"Why thank you," Harry said. "Since you brought food and I want to torture Daphne, you can come in."

"So her name is Daphne," Gold said as he hobbled into the apartment. Harry inwardly winced. Gold seemed even stiffer than yesterday.

His father noticed his expression, "Don't worry, it's only temporary. Once I get to an area where there's magic I'll have someone…"

"There's magic here," Harry said.

"No…" Gold said, "I…"

Harry waved his hand over the leg.

Gold looked at him, "Well, then. I'm going to ask how."

"Not that complicated really," Harry said. "I told you yesterday, I attended magic school."

"You said you attended school." Gold said, "This is the Land of No Magic."

"Trust me when I say it's not," Harry said now slightly regretting he did magic in front of Gold, though he really thought Gold would know about it. After all, he had slept with the Dark One. "This should do the trick. God, watching you limp like that was painful."

"It _is_ painful. Or should I say was. Thank you." His father said now strutting into the flat.

Harry walked like him. Even with a hangover he was seeing more and more resemblances between him and the man and it unnerved him.

"I can't believe I let her text you."

"You were inebriated." His father said finding the breakfast nook area. "That's why I advise against tequila."

Harry shrugged as Gold unloaded the bags.

"You bought a lot of food."

"I didn't know what you liked." He said, "We are practically strangers."

"That share DNA."

"Potter—" Greengrass was out of bed and luckily had enough sense to throw on a kimono. When she saw Gold she muttered. "I did text you. I thought I imagined that."

"You didn't, dearie." Gold said eying her. It was as if he was trying to determine whether or not she was good enough for Harry, which annoyed Harry to no end.

"I'm just going to take a shower, Potter." She said to Harry, "Let you have this father son bonding session."

"Oh, no, Greengrass." He said, "You text-ed him."

Gold laughed and added, "I don't bite. Well, not anymore."

Daphne shook her head. "Oh, God, that was so bad. I'll take a cup of coffee though, Potter's biological daddy."

"Enchanting," Gold said as soon as she walked back up the stairs.

"It's not serious." Harry said, honestly he didn't know how to define whatever it was they had. If anything other than the sex was pretty good.

"Right," His father said. "I take it though, regardless she is a trusted and close friend."

"She's my business partner and attorney." Harry said. "So, she's paid to be trusted."

"Lovely," Gold said as he poured himself some coffee. Harry didn't get Americans or Daphne's fascination with the stuff.

"You don't approve?" Harry challenged.

"I really don't have a say in whether I approve or not." Gold said.

"True," Harry said surprised at how rational this man was being.

He felt that there had to be something more to all of this. That Gold had some angle, but he didn't even have the faintest idea what it was.

So, he asked the obvious. "How did you find out I existed? You said Emma is still gone?"

"Yes," His father said. "She's gone and probably won't come back. You do realize that's probably for the best, right?"

Harry frowned. "She's my mother."

He had read all the legends. He had heard Dumbledore's warnings that the woman that was left was not his mother. She was just a cruel, twisted, shell of the person she had been. And Gold, he seemed to be himself.

However when Harry told this to Gold, he shook his head. "My circumstances were entirely different as the Dark One than Emma's, Harry."

"How so?" Harry said going into cross-examination mode.

Gold glared at him, but answered. "I had something to keep me going. Emma does not, well, maybe Henry. But when I saw her…he wasn't enough and he has Regina so…"

Henry and Regina. Who were they?

Gold sighed, "Henry is your older, well, now I guess technically younger brother."

"Let's just go with brother. I've seen enough episodes of _Doctor Who_ to know that time travel is messy stuff."

" _Doctor Who_?"

"It's a muggle television show in the UK. You've never seen it?"

"I'm from the states." Gold said, "Well, that's where you'd say I'm from in this realm."

"And yet you have a Scottish accent."

"So, I've been told."

"So, I have a brother. And who is Regina? Don't tell me that I have a sister."

"She's actually Henry's other mother."

"Emma and Regina? Were they a couple?"

"No, no." His father said wrinkling his nose at the thought of Swan Queen. "Regina adopted Henry. Emma's his biological mother; his father was actually your other brother."

"Sounds like a bloody episode of _EastEnders."_

"Is that some sort of soap, than yes it does. I can only imagine what was going on through Emma's head if she had a lucid thought when she ended up pregnant with you."

"She wanted to protect me." Harry heard himself saying out loud.

At least that's what Dumbledore had always said. Harry didn't know if he bought it or not. Especially after he started doing his research on the Dark One. But supposedly, he had saved Emma from the darkness for a few months.

Rumple sighed. "That does sound like Emma, well, before she was cursed. The Dark One part might've let her be possessive over you. It did that to me with your brother, Bae, but it didn't end well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. But his father didn't say anything else. They sipped their tea and coffee respectfully for awhile before Gold asked, "Did this Dumbledore tell you how you left Emma's care?"

Harry sighed and thought about not sharing. It did seem like Gold was fishing for information after all, and he wasn't sure he trusted Gold. But he had a feeling they were sort of having a quid pro quo relationship. "He said that she changed after she gave birth to me, that her eyes went pitch black and that he faked my death to protect me after she went psycho on him."

"She'd kill him if she could find him," Gold said. "The Dark One won't rest until he's destroyed."

"She hasn't found him yet," Harry said.

"She won't rest until she does find him, Harry." His father said. "Trust me, I know the Dark One. And your mother, well, if she thinks you died she's probably really been lost to the darkness."

There was something about the way he said this, that Harry could tell Gold could personally relate.

"Honestly, I don't really care about Dumbledore." Harry said, "Haven't since I found out what he did. Emma can come and get her revenge, for all I care."

"You sure you want that?" His father asked as if he was trying to decipher something about Harry.

Harry took a sip of his tea, "As I told you, I don't care."

His father shook his head for a moment before he said. "You really are my son."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Preview: The Dark Swan goes on a rampage.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: This story is very easy to write for lately. Hopefully, I'll have something for _Dark Dynasty_ soon, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this update of _From Darkness Comes a Savior._ For the record, this Dark Swan will be deviating a bit from cannon. I will be taking bits and pieces of season five as I see fit. As always thanks for the support. **

Chapter 5: The Hunt

There had been one thing that kept the Dark Swan going for all these years—revenge.

While she tried to dilute the memory of the loss of her child, no _the_ heir, she had been trying tooth and nail to find the apprentice.

And had found herself in all sorts of realms. Of course, being the Dark Swan she often ended up in more trouble than it was worth. She had been thrown in cells, chained, treated like an animal, there was even that one time that she had been burnt at the stake.

But she always survived. Because she was the Dark Swan and she was not going to rest until she found and destroyed that apprentice. Or all of the apprentices for that matter.

The only thing is, despite her ability to travel through realms and times, she could never find him.. He left no trace of himself or had protected the portals which he went.

But the Dark Swan would find him, she was sure. She did have Prince Charming's genes in her after all. Or at least her host did, since she no longer considered herself to be Emma Swan.

Decades of searching had turned up nothing. Only to fuel the madness. The anger.

And had made her quite the successful Dark Swan.

Dark Swan was different from the Dark One. Or at least the Dark One the Dark Swan had known before her own time. She was her own person, control of her own destiny. The dagger was lost in another realm, one that she really had no desire to travel to.

Not that she could've found it if she wanted to.

Despite, being a now so called expert at it, The Dark Swan was still not sure of all the ins and out of traveling through the realms and times. There was just an inconsistency about it. And getting back to her original realm seemed more than out of the question.

She was glad about that. There were too many things there that might've reminded her of Emma, and Emma for all intents and purposes was dead.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

The good thing was with each progressing day and need of revenge, there was less of Emma inside her. Less thought was given to what she had given up. Of her other child, who had survived.

He had Regina, the Dark Swan would tell that itty bit of Emma whenever she wanted to fight.

And that promptly shut that part of her up.

Today, she was playing visit to a mermaid. One that liked to travel between realms and offered others travels to them.

She was hoping, maybe she had given that apprentice a ride. Or knew the way to Camelot. Or something to help her in her quest for vengeance and to squash out the remaining light within her once and for all.

Now that she knew better, she knew that the man that Emma had encountered had not been the same man that had cleaved Gold from the dagger.

Merlin had a band of apprentices called the Order of the Bear.

She had learned that the hard way, when she killed the first one. A glamour charm made them look all the same.

Used to it would've appalled her that she had innocent blood on her hands, but she was now the Dark Swan and didn't care a bit.

She remembered kicking the body of the fallen apprentice down hard with the heel of her high boots. Cursing that it had been the wrong one, one day she would find him, she told herself.

And maybe today would be the day.

She hated wandering. It was her greatest strength being able to transport herself through time and space. He had told her that when he taught her to embrace her new fond powers, but she hated it. She had always wanted a place to settle down with and call home, in this life and in her first. But she just couldn't have it, it seemed.

Another reason to kill that apprentice.

She had killed three of Merlins apprentices so far. At some point, she decided that trying to find the one apprentice was too difficult so she'd kill all of them. Finding them though, had been difficult.

Spread out like needles in a haystack.

Of course, she could try to get to Camelot and that was a goal, she wanted that sword but getting into that realm was about as difficult as getting into her own.

The mermaid would be able to help her, The Dark Swan thought, as she took on a form that she was sure to get any mermaid excited.

Hook.

Emma had loved Hook. She never had admitted it, not like the way you should admit to being around someone you loved. He had given her butterflies, which the Dark Swan found disgusting. Honestly, the Dark Swan found Hook to be too much of a pretty boy with no substance, which meant he was the perfect disguise to wear to talk to a vapid mermaid.

She remembered how those first times she shaped shift, especially into another gender how it had made her blushed. Gold had taught her how to do it. It wasn't something she was used to, let alone shape shifting. But now, it was easy as shedding another skin. Honestly, The Dark Swan really didn't pay attention to herself much.

You didn't have much time to primp when you were traveling realms. But she knew what she'd find if she looked in the mirror. Stark white hair that was usually shorn short and sleeked back to show off her dark eyes and blood red mouth. Her skin had taken on more of a reptilian look and was always wrapped in some sort of leather. She was said to look like a demon, and she didn't care.

Which was why she didn't pay any attention to the changes she underwent when she became Hook, she just wanted to find the mermaid.

Who was in a bar of all things.

Her victims really should learn not to hide away in bars, the Dark Swan thought as she saw the girl dancing with one of the sailors.

"Rum," She told the bartender. Might as well embody Hook all the way.

She hated drinking now. Emma had loved the feeling of becoming intoxicated, as the Dark One that just didn't happen. Your mind always had to be on it's prey, no time to get drunk.

She honestly didn't understand how Gold had done it for three hundred years.

But Gold wasn't like the others.

He hadn't fully embraced the Darkness like the Dark Swan did.

He even used his real name.

Fool.

Though to be fair, he didn't have the protected anonymity she did.

No one knew her name. She had made sure of it, and if they did find out. She was gone from the realm before they could use it against her.

"Captain, you said you wanted to speak with me?" The mermaid asked.

Dark Swan blinked trying to think what Hook would do. Smile, she told herself. She hated smiling unless it was to kill someone but she made an exception here. "Yes, I was wondering if you could help me get some place. I hear you're great at traveling the realms."

The girl nodded. "I can for a price."

So naïve. Why don't you just lay all your cards out on the table?

"There will be plenty of gold for you, lass." The Dark Swan said.

Plenty of gold and mayhem. The Dark Swan was already thinking of ways to dispose the mermaid.

The fact that someone shared the same power and potentially more powerful than her infuriated her. She'd use the mermaid for what she wanted then she might do a little Hans Christian Anderson number on her throat and then some after she figured out how the girl had more control than she did.

The mermaid smiled as the Dark Swan threw down a pile of coins.

"What can I do you for, Captain."

"I want to get to Camelot." Dark Swan stated.

"Camelot, that's not possible."

"Is it, love?" Dark Swan said as she lifted Hook's eyebrows. He had such nice eyebrows, that was one of the things Emma had enjoyed about him.

Amongst other things.

Too bad Dark Swan didn't have time for that.

She hadn't had time for anyone since Gold.

And Gold had been different than Hook. Even the Dark One part of Dark Swan had approved of him. Though, things had gotten messy.

The girl sighed and said in a whisper like voice. "They sealed up the borders years ago because of _it."_

Dark Swan knew who it was, her. No one dared even say Dark Swan, in fear that she was going to come his or her way.

As if.

For the most part, she preferred to be alone. Unless of course, someone was worth something to her.

She was finding that most people weren't worth anything though. Like the mermaid she had half a mind, to rip out the girl's throat right now. But she'd try something else. Something that might get her what she wanted, even though going there was a bit of a risk. "What about the world without magic?"

"What?" She seemed surprised Hook was even asking such a thing.

"You heard me, The World Without Magic." Dark Swan stated. "Can you get me there?"

Dark Swan figured if she got there, she could get Regina or at least someone to do her bidding. Play, the poor confused Emma looking for a cure. It was a bit of a risk, but she needed that sword. Revenge would be nice too. Although, she was dreading seeing those people again.

The mermaid was reluctant to say anything.

"Can you?"

"It would be more possible than Camelot, but I don't think it's a place that you want to go to."

"You're going to take me there." Dark Swan stated. "There are some things I need to resolve there, do you need any more gold?"

The mermaid shook her head. "I can take you tonight, if you wish. You do realize it's different there."

"Oh, don't I." Dark Swan said.

The mermaid smiled. "Then take my hand, I'll get you to your new realm in no time."

But instead of seeing Storybrooke, the woman brought her to a jail cell.

Not again.

Throughout the years the Dark Swan had been transported to plenty upon plenty of jail cells. It was ridiculous that someone could think that mere bars would hold the Dark Swan. Of course the mermaid did not know she was the Dark Swan.

"Bloody hell?" She was still playing Hook. She was still going to keep it cool.

"I'm sorry," The mermaid said. "I have orders I can't, we're afraid that the monster is going to try to get into that realm and my master told me to keep it out at all cost."

They were calling her an it. She was not an it. Over the century and a half that she had become the Dark Swan, the Dark One had started looking at this body as its permanent body to the point she had renamed herself.

After all, Emma Swan did not even try to fight her. She didn't even reject her plans to find the sword so that the Dark Swan could take over indefinitely and Emma Swan would just be nothing more than a glimmer of the sad past.

The Dark One did not appreciate this misappropriation of pronoun usage. However years of being called demon and creature, had made her quite numb and she just looked at the mermaid and asked, "Why are you locking me up?"

"Killian Jones, I'm not stupid. I know you were involved with the demon."

"Not denying it, but that was over a long time ago."

Honestly, the Dark Swan wasn't sure how long things were over with Killian. For her it had been over a hundred years. However, she didn't know how much time had actually passed since she left her original realm.

She didn't care.

She took out her disdain for the situation in her reply to the so-called mermaid. "That was a long time ago, love. You can't love the devil."

The mermaid shook her head. "Be that as it may, I don't trust you. You'll have to stay here until I make sure."

The Dark Swan had had enough. "I don't think so." She said her first non-Killian thing.

"Please," The mermaid said. "Don't make me have to resort to stopping you, Killian, you are in jail. I can pop away in a minute and you won't be able to escape."

The Dark Swan laughed.

"It's not funny. I have a duty. I can't let that demon get the sword."

"Who are you?" She asked trying to prod for information.

"That is not for you to know." The mermaid said.

"Well, then." The Dark Swan said. "We're just going to have to find out then, aren't we?"

Then with a wave of her hand, the mermaid fell to the prison cell floor.

The Dark Swan rolled her eyes as she kicked the mermaid's unconscious body. No one locked put the Dark Swan in a corner.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Preview: Regina and Snow go to a very seedy and leaky bar in London.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the continued support. Here is the next update. And if you're a Dark Dynasty fan I recently updated that story as well.**

Chapter 6: Flying with Regina

Ask her a week ago and the last thing Snow White thought she'd be doing is flying cross-country with Regina.

Not that she didn't like Regina. Well, the New Regina. It was still odd, getting used to this new version of her stepmother. She was so used to Regina making her life a living hell, but Regina was the only chance she had at saving her daughter.

Emma.

Snow White blanched as she thought about what had happened to her daughter only a couple of nights ago. Engulfed by the dark curse and swept away till God knows where.

All Snow White wanted to do was summon her, but of course they couldn't do that. Not after what Belle had said.

She could only imagine what her baby was dealing with right now. The things Belle said made Snow shudder. They had to help Emma, which was why they were trying to track Rumpelstiltskin down in London.

London.

Apparently, the former Dark One had decided to bail town when he woke up. And quite frankly, Snow White was okay with that. She really wanted nothing to do with Gold, but Gold was the only person, the only person that might help Emma right now.

Because he knew what she was going through. And could possibly help her.

Though, Snow wasn't stupid. She doubted that Gold would come forward with the information. Even without the curse he was a selfish bastard, she was sure.

It was just in his personality. Just look at his Storybrooke alter ego if you needed any further proof.

But she didn't know Gold before the curse.

That's what Belle kept telling her, that he could be different. That the curse could twist and contort someone to a person you couldn't even recognize.

She couldn't imagine Emma acting like him, or worse if what Belle said was true.

 _"Rumple could control himself more than most," The bookworm said when they had asked her about the curse._

 _"What do you mean?" Snow had said because from what she saw Gold was practically a monster._

 _Belle sighed, "Have you done much research about the Dark One, Snow?"_

The answer was obviously no. Like her daughter, Snow White really had no time for books. She blamed Regina partially for that, since during her formative years when she should've been reading she had been running for her life.

Yet, Regina was their friend now. Odd as it sounded it was true, and she had been great about helping them tracking down Gold.

She was the only reason they were having any luck finding Gold for that matter. She knew about how to navigate the modern world, how to call at the airport to track him down.

To London of all places.

London, to Snow White, seemed as far away as the Enchanted Forest. She never thought she'd go to the place. It was an ocean away. Yet, here she was now. Well, at the airport in London where Regina was trying to figure out where they were going to stay and somehow track Gold's hotel room.

Seemed after he booked the plane ticket, he started paying in all cash, which made the trail grow cold a bit.

Regina believed that she'd find him eventually.

She wished David would've been here so she could've confided in him. But he was in Storybrooke trying to protect it from God knows what. They knew that Regina couldn't go out into the world herself. She was likely to slip and kill Gold, and they needed him alive.

Snow hated that.

They needed Gold to save their daughter.

That is if she could be saved.

Belle had warned her before she left. They had been alone. Honestly, Mary Margret had really never been close to Gold's soon to be ex wife. Or wife. She wasn't sure if they were together or what. Belle had seemed so distraught with what Gold had done those past few months in Storybrooke, but there when she saw the woman's face after she thought Gold had perished, well, there were still feelings there (obviously).

However, Belle hadn't wanted to talk to her about feelings. Not hey weren't that close. Instead she sat Snow White down and told her the truth

 _"You do realize that even if Rumple can tell you a way to find her, that she might not be able to control the darkness."_

 _"You said Gold could probably tell her how to." Snow stated._

 _Belle shook her head. "No. Rumple's case is unique in that he had something to hold on to."_

 _"Henry," Snow said. "She can hold on to Henry. And Hook. And her family."_

 _Belle shook her head. "Henry can survive without her. He has Regina. Hook doesn't need her, much like I didn't need Rumple. Rumple had Bae. I think after Bae died, he broke. It wasn't the same. It didn't matte our marriage didn't matter in the end, Snow."_

 _Snow White frowned. She was going to argue that Emma was different than Gold, but Belle stopped her in her tacks._

 _"I know what you're going to say next. You're going to say that she's different than Rumple. But did you know Rumple before the curse, Snow?"_

 _Snow shook her head. "Surely, he couldn't have changed much. When he was Mr. Gold and before he brought magic to Storybrooke, he didn't have the Dark One's dagger controlling him."_

 _"That's where you're wrong." Belle said. "The Dark One's curse holds no matter where you are. The Blue Fairy was wrong. Just living in Storybrooke with no magic allowed him not to curse people on a daily basis. It didn't provide permanent relief. The mind is permanently altered. Oh there are parts of the old Rumple there, I assume. Neal told me and parts of the man I love, but the darkness is there. It will be there with Emma, Snow. She won't be the same."_

 _It was a fair enough warning, but Snow White didn't want to believe it. "We can fight this." She remembered telling Belle. "Emma will be around people she loves, that has to help."_

" _Sometimes," Belle said. "Love isn't enough."_

 _Was it not enough?_

 _But true love was the greatest magic possible, even Gold had said that. She tried telling that to Belle, but the woman shook her head. "Oh, Mary Margret, please don't. There is no denying that what Rumple and I have is true love. But we have problems. The Dark One aims to destroy its host. Look what it did to Rumple in the end. I just, I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."_

" _She's my daughter!" Snow said because there was no way she was giving up on Emma. Not now. Not ever._

" _And he was my husband." Belle stated._

Snow sighed heavily as she watched Regina trying to find anyone at Heathrow who might give them a lead on Rumple.

No one seemed to have anything though. Not that Snow was that surprised. The airport was a large place. You could probably fit about four Storybrookes in it. Maybe more.

Regina finally came back to where Snow was. She looked calm and collected as always in her crisp pantsuit and hair that didn't even seem to get messed up during the seven-hour flight.

"I booked us a room." She said, "Gold seems to be paying cash for everything. Not surprisingly. If he didn't have the limp and that accent, I doubt anyone would've recognized him at Logan. I wish there was magic here, tracking him would be so much easier."

Snow nodded. "So, it's a dead end."

Regina shrugged. "If there is one thing that I know, it's that I know Gold. I am going to figure this out. We'll find the weasel and get the answers we're looking for. But as of tonight, yeah, I think it's best we head to some sort of hotel and get some rest. I need to call Robin, anyway. Make sure my sister isn't bewitching him."

Inwardly, Snow groaned. As much as she was glad Regina was happy again, she did not care for her relationship with Robin at all. It wasn't Robin himself, the relationship was just ridiculously complicated and seemed to have devolved into a bunch of soap opera drama.

Honestly, she sort of wish Gold really would've killed Zelena when he had the chance. She was more annoying than she was worth.

"I know," Regina said. "Totally disgusting."

Yes, but not for the reasons Regina thought. The two of them might now have a tentative friendship, but that didn't mean Snow wanted to hear about Regina's romantic woos. It was difficult, considering that this was the woman who had tried so many times to kill Snow White even to the point of cursing an entire town of people.

"Regina," Snow said. "I just want to find Gold and go home and summon my daughter. God, I can't believe I said I want to summon Emma. That is so wrong."

Regina nodded. "I really don't know what to say, Snow. I didn't think that this would happen."

"Emma as the Dark One." Snow White said. "Can we get a drink?"

It was silly. It was irresponsible really. But it was really the only thing she wanted to do since this mess began which was how she and Regina ended up in a pub in the UK that first night out.

"I still can't believe we're in a pub." She said to her former stepmother who was nursing an appletini.

Snow White would never get the fascination with that fruit. She personally hated it. Probably because she had been poisoned by apples more than once in her life by said woman.

Instead, she was drinking some concoction the bartender guaranteed would turn her frown upside down.

The pub they had gone to was odd. Full of men and women in funny clothing. Regina mentioned that they were probably going to a Con or something.

Snow had never heard of a Con, but then again she had been stuck in Storybrooke for the past three decades. Regina had not.

There were a few people in normal clothes at the bar. Snow noted a couple in the back. They looked like business types both in suits and seemed just as out of the crowds as they did.

They were obviously close too, the way the auburn haired woman had her hand on the dark headed man's leg.

There was something familiar about the man, Snow thought for a moment, though Regina quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"Disgusting. Those two really should get a room already." Regina snapped.

"It's cute," Snow said trying to appear upbeat as usual, but the way they were pawing at each other wasn't exactly cute. It was a little more than the typical PDA you saw in Storybrooke.

Not that much action went on in Storybrooke, especially since Hook decided to become committed to Emma. And Emma wasn't a fan of PDA.

Regina shrugged. "Well, given the other cliental in this joint, I guess they would be considered respectable."

"You should stop staring," Snow said. "They're bond to notice eventually, and the last thing we need is you getting into a bar fight."

"A bar fight!" Regina cringed. "I am a queen, queens do not get into bar fights. It would merely be a trifle. And I don't start trifles, they're so blasé."

Snow rolled her eyes and motioned the bar tender for another drink as she continued to people watch. The Leaky Cauldron, that's what the bar was called, had more than convention goers and business types grouping each other, Snow soon discovered. They also had some rather interesting drinks.

One called fire whisky.

Damn that stuff was strong. She had asked the bartender for the strongest thing available and her head was already starting to feel tipsy.

"What is in that stuff?" Regina asked looking at her.

There were two Reginas, Snow noted. God she felt so drunk, she told Regina that.

"I am not carrying you out of her, Charming." She said.

"'s not my last name." Snow slurred.

She had only had one of the drinks, she thought.

"Ugh." Regina said, "There's no way in hell we're getting you back to the hotel tonight."

Snow White didn't hear her. The next things she knew she was hearing Regina talk to some guy.

"Stuff's pretty strong. Your friend should've known what she was getting herself into."

"She's not my friend," Regina said.

"You were drinking together." The man said.

"I had no idea you were paying attention." Regina snapped.

Snow White opened her eyes. There were two Regina's and as well as two versions of that guy who was making out with that girl earlier. He was taller than Snow thought he was. And sort of cute. In a weird way he reminded Snow of Charming. Hmm, maybe he dumped his girlfriend and got together with Regina. They would look cute together, Snow thought.

She laughed.

"Miss, can you stand up?" The man asked.

Snow White giggled what a stupid question. Still though, she tried to stand up, only to find the world blurry. She started to fall when she was caught.

"Damn it, Tom. Can you stop serving fire whiskey to everyone?" The man said his voice sounded closer now.

"You should've let her fallen on her ass, would've taught her a lesson." Regina snapped.

"Now that wouldn't be very chivalrous." The man said, "Not like the Golden Boy of Gryiffindor would act."

"Golden Boy of Gryiffindor?" She heard Regina say. "You must be drunker than I thought."

"Nowhere near as drunk as your friend, though I do plan on getting positively wasted with my partner by the end of the evening."

"TMI," She heard Regina mutter. "Can you get me to a cab."

"She'll be puking in the cab." The man said. "Tom, can you get them a room."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, sir."

"They have rooms in this hovel?" Regina said. "You can leave her here. I think I'd prefer the Ritz."

Woegina…" Snow heard herself say. "Don't leave me."

But the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes, she was alone in what appeared to be a small, rather drab hotel room.

Snow White groaned looking for any sign of Regina, there wasn't. But there was a note saying with some money that stated as soon as she was sober and done being hung over she could call a cab to meet Regina at the Ritz.

Inwardly Snow cursed at being left at a hotel in a city where she had no idea where she was.

This was so like Regina.

Why did she insist on getting drunk last night? Sure, it allowed her not to think of Emma and it wasn't like they could do much when it came looking for Gold anyway, but how stupid could you be?

She sighed as she went into the bathroom as she felt the first pangs of nausea in her stomach.

Way. Too. Drunk.

Why did she drink that drudge the bartender threw at her she wondered as she tried to recollect her thoughts on the last night?

It pretty much stopped with Regina drinking her appletini.

She hoped she didn't do anything _that_ stupid.

Eventually, after she had gotten rid of the entire contents of her stomach, she was feeling a smidgen better. Enough to begin her search for Emma again.

Snow felt immense guilt at the fact that she had spent precious time indulging in liquor the night before. Even though she remembered only having one glass. As soon as she made it downstairs, she was surprised to see that the pub was still full of convention dwellers and that Regina was there with a look on her face.

Like she knew something.

Spotting Snow, she motioned her to come over to where she was sitting.

Snow instantly frowned as she saw again, how completely put together Regina was. She had been knocking back those appletinis, shouldn't she had been as hung as Snow?

But nope, Regina looked fresh as a daisy.

Snow would've blamed magic, but this was the part of the world that didn't have magic.

"You look focused." Snow White said. "Is that coffee your drinking."

"It's tea." Regina said. "And it's terrible. This place is worse than Granny's. But I did discover something interesting about it."

"Did you?" Snow said.

"Yes," Regina said. "Magic."

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Preview: Hermione gets tortured by the ever so delightful Ms. Greengrass.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to those who showed support to the story. Here's the next update. I'll have to say it's sort of fun writing an AU of how the golden trio would've grown up if things didn't go exactly per cannon. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 7: The Ex

Hermione Granger groaned when she saw that she was meeting with Daphne Greengrass not Harry.

Greengrass smiled at her, as if she knew her disdain. And she probably did.

Hermione had made her feelings known perfectly well about Harry's partner and whatever they were. Not that Harry would tell her, and Ron was perfectly useless.

Not that Hermione talked to Ron much anymore. She pretty much kept to herself these days working on her house elf cause, which Harry was successfully dismantling every time she made any bit of progress.

"I thought Harry was going to be here," Hermione said as she looked at Daphne.

"He got caught up with personal stuff," Daphne said looking at Hermione. "Besides, I'm his co-counsel on this case."

"You mean, Narcissa Malfoy's attorney, I still can't believe Harry's representing him. She's horrible to her elves."

Daphne shrugged. "Mrs. Malfoy isn't like her deceased husband. And house elves like working, Ms. Granger. When are you going to accept that?"

"No one likes getting their ears boxed." Hermione countered. "I was going to remind Harry about Dobby. Not that you would know about him."

"Actually, Dobby brings me coffee every morning. So hard to find a good cup here, that's the one thing the Americans have over us. Maybe the only thing. And you meant allegedly boxed, the elf denies it happened." Daphne said before taking sip of said cup of coffee.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Daphne's attempt at chitchat. She still couldn't believe that Harry was with her.

What do you expect, a little voice in the back of her head said, you all but pushed him away.

Hermione blushed at the thought of that. Harry had tried to pursue her once upon of a time, when she was a silly teen infatuated with Ron of all people.

Ron.

Ron as in her friend who still didn't get that anytime you did muggle laundry you need to separate your whites from your colors. Whose idea of a well-balanced breakfast was a pint of butter beer and some pig fries. It was amazing he was a semi-functioning adult.

She hated her sixteen-year-old self. Not that Harry had wanted anything to do with her, once he did finally leave Hogwarts and enrolled in Cambridge.

 _Hermione had been so impressed back then. She didn't realize Harry was so smart, and when she mentioned that. He looked at her and shook his head and said, "I'm really not that surprise."_

 _"What do you mean?" She asked. "Really, Harry, you never applied yourself at Hogwarts. How was I to know you'd be able to get into a top uni?"_

 _"Never applied myself?" The boy who lived said his eyes seemingly glowing an eerie shade of green. "Might I remind you I was able to form a corporeal patronous at the end of my third year. That's hardly slacking."_

 _"Yes, but your essays are quite horrid." Hermione said remembering how incoherent Harry's History of Magic essays were. She always had to rewrite them._

 _Harry shrugged. "Binns was an idiot. Besides, he never really read them. He just checked to see if we made the requisite quotes."_

 _Hermione groaned, though she knew he had a point. Frowning she said, "That may be the case, but don't you think you should've put a little more effort in your work?"_

 _"Why bother," Harry said. "I could use that time on more important things, like Muggle Studies. And I'm not talking about the Muggle Studies course that taught Ron how to use a can opener."_

 _"He didn't take Muggle Studies," Hermione said. "I wish he would've though. Opening cans is something he needs to learn."_

 _Harry shrugged. "Whatever. Are we done here?"_

 _Hermione looked at him aghast. "No, we're not done here. It's great you got into Cambridge, Harry. But I think the professor is right, you really need to finish your education."_

 _"I passed my NEWT's with honors." He stated. "And I don't intend on pursuing a magical career, I think I'll be fine."_

 _"You passed your NEWT's?"_

 _Again, in hindsight she knew she shouldn't have sounded so surprise. But then—well, she was a bit of an idiot as a teenager._

 _"Of course I passed them," Harry retorted. "I couldn't have left the school otherwise. Believe me, I did not want to come back here at all after Sirius died."_

 _"But why not, isn't Hogwarts your home?"_

 _Harry laughed. "No, no, it's not."_

She didn't have much contact with him after that. She tried, and he would be cordial enough. But it was always like he was too busy to hang out.

And it probably didn't help matters when she told Professor Dumbledore the university that Harry was attending.

That was when the actual falling out occurred. Most of their fighting had been a cold war at best, but back then. Hermione shuddered at the thought of that fight.

 _The first thing she noticed about Harry when she saw him wasn't how angry he was. It was how good she looked._

 _Silly sort of thing to notice, but the time away from Hogwarts had done him a lot of good._

 _She couldn't even compliment him , because before she could even utter a word, she found she could not speak._

 _Had Harry used a silencing charm on her?_

 _She would later find that indeed her had._

 _Harry smirked at her. He never yelled throughout the entire conversation, that was something Hermione clearly remembered. Yet, somehow Harry not yelling, keeping his voice eerily calm made the entire thing worse._

 _"You are so much prettier when you can't talk."_

 _Hermione glared at him._

 _"Oh, don't look at me that way, Granger. I need to have some words with you, and I don't want to be interrupted. We can both agree that if you could speak, you'd be interrupting me."_

 _He was probably right. She did have the tendency to interrupt, to correct. Especially back then. And she remembered trying to speak at that moment, only finding out that the silence charm had really been cast on her._

 _"I'm here to inform you that you breached the terms of our friendship, but you already know that. Do you know that I had a visit from are esteemed professor today?"_

 _Hermione sighed she wanted to explain, but of course she couldn't._

 _"Yeah, I didn't want to hear your excuse. Sorry about that. But I know it was you who squealed. Ron thinks Cambridge in Cranberry. Have to admit, often I find his thickness annoying. But not this time and he's loyal, that's something you're not."_

 _But she was loyal. She had only told the professor where Harry was to help him, she wanted to explain. But she couldn't._

 _Harry laughed at her. "You know, I might not be a mind reader but I can figure out what you're thinking, Granger. You are so predictable. Look, I get it. You can't help who you are, but what you did was inexcusable. And you really need to learn a lesson. Which means are friendship's over."_

And it was over after that. Later, she would wonder how he did the silencing charm, after Dumbledore had told her he snapped his wand in front of him. Now of course, she knew he had probably borrowed Daphne's or something. The thought made her shudder.

Harry's friendship wasn't the only thing she lost that day. It was as if she had lost a part of herself, it was difficult to explain. Her grades drastically dropped, she felt unsure about whether she had the right answer or not. While her first few years of education provided a high enough ranking, she was lucky to graduate above Ron that last year. Also, her NEWT's weren't outright nasty.

Which was why she had been denied a top ministry position, after working a few years at bottom level jobs she decided to go back to a muggle school to get a law degree (and even then she barely squeaked by) before working as an advocate for magical creatures, and that's when Harry came into her life again.

As an attorney.

She had known he was a barrister for years. She read _The Daily Prophet_ when he sued Hogwarts for the first time. She had gotten the invitation to sue with other petrified victims in a class action lawsuit, but she declined.

She hated what Harry had become. And what she really hated was his relationship with Daphne Greengrass.

She knew it was part jealousy that she believed that Daphne had everything she should've had, but Hermione couldn't help but hate Harry's law partner. And she knew that Daphne felt the same about her.

Which was why she didn't feel comfortable in this meeting. At least Harry attempted to be cordial, but Daphne was outright rude to Hermione. "Now then, if you're not going to say anything, I think it's best we end this meeting. Harry and I are both very busy people. We can't pay host to frivolous claims."

"It's not a frivolous claim." Hermione said finding that she was slightly stuttering. It was one of the side effects that had happened to her since that meeting with Harry, that day. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She hated that she was now like this. "There have been multiple prior allegations, and….and…"

"Yes," Daphne said looking up from her coffee.

"I lost my train of thought."

"Oh, dear," Daphne said. "I'm afraid that won't hold up well in court, you know how judges can get. They don't like frivolous suites. And neither do Harry or I. I believe we might be asking for sanctions in this case since you are wasting Mrs. Malfoy's time as well as our own."

Hermione glared at her. She wanted to tell Daphne off, but the necessary words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"I thought so," Daphne said. "Well, good day, Ms. Granger. I'll tell Harry that you said hello, not that he'll care."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the last remark. Finally, she found her voice. "How….how….how…"

"Dare me?" Daphne asked, "You always seem lost for words, Granger. Guess you spoke to much when you were younger."

Hermione glared at her, and grabbed her bag before managing to say, "This isn't over."

"Yes, unfortunately, I know I'm going to have to report you to the courts." Daphne said. "I think its Judge Nott this time. He's a dear old family friend of the family, not a huge fan of 'change' I'm afraid."

Hermione tried to ignore her, she was baiting her she knew. The case was a bit of a stretch, all of them were. She had to try though.

She stood up for her principles.

Like Harry used too, before he became involved with _that_ , she was thinking this as the conference room opened and in stepped Harry.

He didn't look at Hermione instead he acknowledged only Daphne, "Are you almost done here?"

"Ms. Granger was just leaving," Daphne said. "Did you have fun with—"

Harry shot her a look.

Who were they talking about?

Harry caught her inquisitive look. "You can tell the good professor that I was just seeing my massage therapist, Brianna, he caused the knots in my neck to act up the other day when he was harping at me about a replacement wand. His visits always make for a tedious day."

"You…you…"

She was lost for words again.

"Right," Harry said. "Well, I'm taking it we did not settle?"

"No, Granger, wants to embarrass herself in court again." Daphne said. "Such a shame, she might get her license suspended this time."

Hermione glared at them. "This isn't…it's not frivolous. Dobby."

Why did she get so garbled?

Harry looked at her, "Do you want some tea? Because Dobby can get you some. Oh, wait, you're going to use him as a sample case again. That is such an old trick, Hermione, and everyone knows his case doesn't hold up to precedent. I'd really give it up."

She grimaced, as Harry told Daphne about the knots in his neck and Daphne murmured something about how she could get them out and left.

* * *

Ron was no help.

Not that he ever was. He really didn't even like talking about Harry with her, or really talking with her, she thought. Sure, he came when she asked if he wanted to get a bite of eat, but the visits weren't the same.

Probably because Ron was drunk most of the time.

He had taken to the party boy lifestyle post Hogwarts. Like Hermione, his NEWT's hadn't been exactly great. And unlike Hermione, who had six years of fantastic test scores to show otherwise, Ron didn't have much. So it was goodbye auror training for him.

Instead, he worked part time at the twins' shop and the other half as a freelance wizard P.I. His claim of fame being, he helped Harry Potter out of a few jams. He had also participated in Harry's class action lawsuit, to the disdain of Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had told her he needed a few bucks, besides, Hogwarts was loaded.

It was sleazy in Hermione's not so humble opinion. But it kept Ron afloat, because surely doubted that anyone was hiring him anytime soon. Since sitting at the Hog's Head having a pint was what he believed constituted as a proper investigation.

"I really don't get why you're upset." He said as Hermione took a sip of her drink.

She had told him about how Daphne humiliated her that day.

Ron being the unsympathetic bloke that he was said, "That blows."

"Really, Ronald." Hermione said, "I don't understand why Harry hangs out with her."

"And I don't understand why you call me Ronald, but Daphne has great legs. That's reason enough to hang out with her."

"You are way too drunk." She said, "How much fire whiskey have you had today?"

"I'm fine, Hermione." He said, "Really, I don't get why you have to be some snippy when it comes to, Daph."

"Daph? Seriously, you call Greengrass that?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, she is Harry's—I don't even know what they are. They hang out all the time, and I'm Harry's brother from another mother. Kind of hard to ignore her."

"I—" And she started to stutter again. Anytime, she was going to make an argument.

Hermione groaned.

Ron sighed, "You know if you didn't get so upset, I doubt that would happen. Anyway, thought 'choo were working on that?"

She'd been working on it for years, nothing helped. Sighing, Hermione took a sip of the vodka tonic she had been nursing. "It's no use. The case is going to be dismissed because I'm an incompetent dolt."

"Ah, don't say that about yourself, Hermione."

She sighed heavily. "Ron, both you and I know that whatever I used to have, I lost it a long time ago."

At that moment, she memory of getting at T on her Transfiguration NEWTS final came back to her and McGonogall's stern disappointed face. By all accounts, she was considered a barely qualified witch and lawyer, and there wasn't one day she didn't feel like it.

But she kept telling herself, she knew this stuff. That if only…if only what? There were no excuses, she failed miserably.

Ron seemed to notice her depression. "I could talk to Harry for you if you'd like. See if I can get Daphne off your back a little, she's really not that bad."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I don't want Harry hating you either."

Because she was pretty sure that was how Harry felt about her, Ron shrugged. "If you're sure."

Hermione just wanted to cry into her plate of fish and chips right there, and cursed her teenage self again and again.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Preview: Harry and Rumple have an information war.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Yep, another update for this one. I hope you all enjoy. This should give you a little bit more background into Hermione's predicament. I hope you enjoy, again thanks for the support.**

Chapter 8: Father and Son

Harry Potter found that parents were overrated after knowing his father for a few days.

Gold was nosey beyond belief, yet had manage to allude Harry's prodding despite the initial information he gave.

Also, he was a bit of a stalker.

Always popping up when Harry least expected.

Daphne, of course, found the whole scenario hilarious. Of course she did. He guessed he had himself partially to blame. After all, he had been a bit emotional about the fact that he didn't know his parents' name for the past decade.

In a way, he deserved it.

And Gold for the most part was pretty inoffensive. If he wasn't a biological relative and wanted to do all that father and son garbage that should've been done about twenty-five years ago, Harry could've seen himself liking the guy. He probably would've been a decent addition to the firm.

Not that Harry planned on hiring him anytime soon.

That would be awkward. Though the suggestions he made to Harry about his brief regarding one of the various house elf cases he had against Hermione was pretty brilliant.

Ah, Hermione.

Inwardly, Harry grimaced at his encounter with the bushy haired brunette this morning. He had been hoping to avoid her, which was why he surrendered himself to yet another extremely awkward breakfast with Gold.

Where he was quizzed this time, about all things his favorite movies, TV shows, and food. Gold seemed to get a kick out of the fact that Harry was allergic to strawberries, much like Gold.

He didn't really see how that was exciting; more or less it just gave him a source to that particular food allergy.

However, Gold found everything about Harry eerily fascinating.

It was creepy.

Though, he'd give him points for trying to be there now that he knew he existed. That was something, but still it was weird having a stalker that wasn't Dumbledore.

And while his mood might've been tepid at best before he got to the office, when he saw Hermione he was in an outright foul mood.

At least it seemed like Daphne had been giving her hell. He wasn't surprised. Daphne was a formidable opponent and thanks to him—well, Hermione wasn't the best and brightest anymore.

Harry inwardly had the urge to giggle at that.

Although, at the time he thought when he had cursed her it would do nothing. Or be only temporary. Yet, from what he heard Hermione had gotten a couple of T's on her NEWTs, so maybe that curse used did have more of a permanent effect than he thought.

Actually, he was more than a little sure now.

He didn't use a wand now, and he didn't need to. Being the heir of two Dark Ones had lots of benefits. Meaning, his magic was downright potent.

The wards in the building were testament to that. Daphne, who had a thing for wards, was impressed. Not that he told her he put them up. Even though she was his closest thing to a real friend these days, he didn't share everything with her.

He hadn't told anyone about the way he harnessed him magic now, let alone Dumbledore. That night after he found out that Emma was his mother, that he was the son of the Dark One, a lot of things started making sense.

Mainly, why a wand never worked the way he thought it should.

His magic wasn't of this world; therefore channeling it through the piece of wood had often been more a little more than difficult when it came to more complex spells. Harry found, though, if he concentrated though, wandless spells were second nature.

And it was surprisingly easy to pass his NEWT's with flying colors after he realized this. Of course, he had to actually try on his essays for once since it wasn't like Binns was just going to be spot-checking for quotes.

Truth be known, he never really tried when he attended Hogwarts.

In primary school, he had found it was best to ask his teachers to keep his test scores private. It seemed like a ludicrous thing to do, since he was a kid, but Harry had found very early on he had a persuasive effect on people.

Perhaps that why he decided to pursue a legal career.

That and he liked screwing Hogwarts over.

Well, really anyone he found annoying.

From the way his father had argued with the restaurant owner about their food the other day, he was guessing he inherited that from Gold.

Gold seemed to have Harry's tenacity to arguing things to death; at least that's what Daphne said.

She apparently found Harry's biological father very amusing. Including his stalker tendencies.

"I think it's cute, Potter." She said as he unzipped her dress after a "family" dinner with Gold.

Harry had never done family dinners in his life. And going out to eat with Gold and Daphne wasn't what he'd constitute a family dinner. Or a typical family dinner, and he really didn't want to go. But Gold mentioned that he had something of his mother's that he might want.

So, of course Harry went.

And all he got was a measly glass unicorn.

Yes, a glass unicorn really made him feel close to Emma. He didn't even have a picture of her.

When he mentioned this to Gold, Gold said something about how he could print him a photo that Henry had posted on Twitter.

Yes, his father knew of Twitter.

Scary thought.

Of course, he didn't give Henry's handle. So now he had to wait for Gold to bring him a photo of his mother.

Hence, the breakfast he had just shared with the man.

He did finally see a picture of his mother though, and his brother.

He and Henry looked nothing alike, Harry thought. Yet, he was Henry's brother and uncle.

Yes, uncle. Because Emma had slept with both Gold and his dead brother. That in itself made Harry feel like he needed another stiff drink.

But after that night Daphne drunk text Gold, he was swearing off the booze. Pretty much the last thing he remembered was helping some American tourist get her friend a room

Daphne said he was being too hard on himself, and he needed a drink. But Harry shook his head, he couldn't drink until he finished this case and figured out Gold.

He kept thinking back to that picture, how normal Emma looked. She was maybe only a couple of years older than him in the picture. She didn't look like you'd imagine the Dark One would look at all. Of course, this was all prior to the curse per his father.

She apparently looked different now.

 _Demon eyes._

That's what he remembered Dumbledore saying at least. But Emma's eyes in the picture were a similar shade of green to his. He had her height, Harry thought. And her nose and chin. He definitely had Gold's cheekbones though and mouth and hair he guessed too, though Harry's was a shade or two darker than his father's. So, maybe not?

Daphne sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry she was here when you got here. God, she's such a loser."

Daphne, it seemed, hated Hermione even more than he did. And he knew Hermione could not stand Daphne, probably because she along with Justin usurped the top spot at Hogwarts after Hermione crashed and burned.

Ron had confided to Harry that Hermione's scores for the seventh year weren't that much higher than her own. Apparently, McGonogall was appalled at her once quasi apprentice.

Harry almost wished he had been there to witness her fallout, but instead he had been at Cambridge trying to duck Dumbledore who was always making impromptu visits to the campus to get Harry to follow the fold. To fight Voldemort.

Whatever.

He wasn't a savior. And it wasn't like Voldemort was a real problem anymore.

"You did fine. I should've known she would linger. I just want to get this case thrown out. Maybe get some sanctions thrown against her. Though that suspension thing you mentioned would be nice."

"Oh, that will be easier said than done." Daphne smirked. "Nott really is a family friend and Granger is a bumbling idiot."

Yes, because I made her that way, Harry thought. It had been probably the first time he had ever took his rage out at someone. While he didn't regret what he did to Hermione now, there had been a point in time it pained him to look at the shell of the girl he once had a crush on.

Though, she was supposedly in love with Ron.

Which was just ridiculous since while Ron was a good guy, he was not the type of guy to be shackled to someone like Granger. Ron had even told him that when Harry told him about the crush.

 _"Never going to happen, mate." He said, "We fight all the time, and she'd probably insist I get a 'real' job."_

 _Ron's job consisted of comfortably living off the Hogwarts settlements Harry got him, substituting for the twins on occasion, and being a wizarding P.I. which no one ever hired for obvious reasons._

 _Harry shrugged. "You should watch yourself."_

But for all intents and purposes, it seemed like Hermione was over Ron. Daphne said she had a crush on Harry, but Harry really doubted it. It was probably Daphne, well, being Daphne.

Daphne looked at him, "Don't tell me you're feeling remorse. Are you or are you not forgetting how big that pay check from Narcissa is going to be?"

"I never feel remorse," Harry said. "It's just been a long day. Daddy Dearest again roped me into yet another bonding event."

"So, no massage."

"No. Can't you tell?"

"You're always tense. Did you get what you wanted?"

Harry shrugged. He had seen Emma's photo, but he hadn't found out what he wanted. He was sick of Gold's games and he told Daphne as much.

Honestly, the bloke was doing the same thing that Harry would do if he was in a similar situation and that was probably what was the most disturbing thing about the entire mess.

He was just like him.

Okay, there were some notable differences, but there were some eerie similarities and it bothered Harry how like he was to this guy he just met.

"It's all a game to him," He told Daphne.

She raised an eyebrow. "He just wants to bond with you, Potter. I, Harry, I know this has to be weird. You never had parents. But that's how they are, ridiculously noisy. For example, Mummy always asks when were going to get married."

"Married?" Harry exclaimed. "Greengrass, you know that's not going to happen. Right?"

She waved her hand. "Don't worry, it's not in the cards for me either. Not now or really ever. I sort of like the arrangement we have. It's fun. Plus, I'd hate to be the Boy Who Live's wife that is just a mouthful."

"It really is," He said looking at her. She looked quite exceptional today, but when didn't she. She didn't have to go to court today, so she was dressed a little more casually than usual in a tunic and pair of leggings that flattered her long legs.

She looked at him, "Not now, it's not very professional to do it in the office, Potter."

"Ew, get your mind out of the gutter."

She just smirked. "Well, the way you're looking at me and—oh, Bio Daddy is here. With what I'm assuming is dinner."

"What?" Harry asked.

But sure enough, there was Gold. He was in a suit like always and like Daphne said he was carrying a bag, Chinese food Harry easily deduced.

"How's the case coming?" He asked as he slid in the room.

Harry almost wished he hadn't fixed that limp, while it was painful to watch Gold hobble it at least gave him an indication that the man was going to appear.

Now, the man just had a way of popping out of nowhere, which Daphne found to be cute.

It was disturbing she thought his biological father was cute, especially after you considered what went on between Gold and his mother, who used to be involved with Harry's dead brother.

He still didn't get a full explanation for that one.

Probably wouldn't until he turned fifty, with the way that man went about things.

Oh, yes, but he did have a shiny unicorn that supposedly belonged to his mother and at best quasi-decent photo. Though, seeing his mother make a duck face honestly had him cringing. But other than an embarrassing picture and childhood trinket, he had nothing. And it seemed like all Gold wanted to do was talk lawyer at the lunch table.

Which Daphne apparently found fascinating since she wasn't mocking him.

Harry inwardly shook his head as he tried to concentrate on eating the noodles Gold had bought him. He was surprised that Gold had actually remembered what sort of noodles he liked from the restaurant.

"So, I'm taking it you didn't get a settlement you wanted?"

Harry grumbled. "It wasn't really that unexpected."

"Yet, you seem annoyed." Gold said. "Is the other side really that bad?"

He was prodding again. Harry had mentioned something earlier about how Daphne was hoping to settle an annoying case.

Gold had of course asked how it was annoying, and Harry made a vague comment about how incompetent Hermione was.

Of course, he'd use that to exploit more conversation.

Daphne laughed as if Gold had made an understatement and this perked up Gold, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "Daphne and I need to get prepared for court, thanks for lunch it was nice."

Gold rolled his eyes. "You barely have touched your noodles. Surely, we can finish lunch first."

Harry grunted but complied with the request, but didn't say much. Instead, Gold spent most of the time talking to Daphne.

There had to be a way to get him to talk, Harry thought. He was tired of being the one interrogated.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, don't you, Potter?"

Daphne had just asked him something and he had no idea what. He could do two such things in the situation be honest and tell her he wasn't listening which would have her snip at him the rest of the day. Or he could agree to whatever she said. That could be dicey, Harry thought. While he had a high opinion of Daphne, he knew she had an evil streak to her. It was one of the things he liked best of her, and he figured there was a chance she'd get her revenge on him if he pretended.

She'd get her revenge on him either way, he finally calculated. So instead he focused on the other person in the room: Gold.

He didn't want Gold to know he was bothered with his random appearance. So smiling he said, "That sounds great, Daph."

She looked surprised as if she had expected him to rebuff.

Oh God, what exactly did he get himself into.

"Good," Gold said. "Then I'll officially be taking over Mrs. Malfoy's case."

Needless to say, Daphne got her revenge right there and then.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Preview: Regina and Mary Margret go to visit a wizard P.I. Regina is not amused.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Ugh, it's Monday. I hate Mondays, so I'm trying to make it more bearable by updating this fic. Regina is always my favorite character to write besides Gold, I don't exactly know why. I think it's because of the snark potential. Anyway, thanks for those of you who continue to support this story.**

Chapter 9: The Ally

Regina inwardly blanched as she and Mary Margret walked up to what was apparently a wizarding world private investigator.

Finding out that there was magic in this world had thrown Regina off for a bit. It seemed like a big coincidence that she and Snow White had found that bar. But the more she thought about it really didn't. She knew that as long as she had magic, somehow she had been able to find magic. So finding the gateway to Britain's magical world really shouldn't have been that big of a surprise to her.

But it was. If she wasn't on a deadline to find Gold, she would've explored the place more. Tried to figure out how it's magic worked, when, well Regina couldn't use hers here. Or not like she could when she was at home. Things were different here.

She had been trying though, ever since she had figured out what was going on in the bar that night.

She had been able to do some spells, but it took a lot more effort here.

She grimaced at the current sad state of her fireball, she was no threat to any of the wizards there. And unlike Mary Margret, she did not think it was okay to merely _ask_ the wizards for help.

She wasn't that stupid.

Mary Margret had taken the wizarding world with a little more excitement than Regina did. She actually thought they had a real shot at catching Gold now.

Regina wasn't quite sure.

If Gold had known there was magic in the real world, he would've never had done the fiasco with the hat. He would've just left and figure out how to cleave himself from the dagger after the fact. Away from Emma, Regina, or anyone who was willing to stop him.

No, she was pretty sure he didn't know magic existed in this world. But if he did—

Why would he be coming here?

She still didn't know why Gold had flown to London in the first place. He had nothing there.

Really, he had nothing in this world.

Well, save for maybe Belle. But she had a feeling the two of them had both resigned to the fact that little farce of a relationship was over.

Though, who knew? That girl seemed to have a thing for self-punishment, so she might go back to him.

"I still think this is a bad idea." She told Mary Margret as they approached the Ron Meister's Office.

What a stupid name.

Mary Margret sighed. "Well, I don't see what other option we have, Regina. Besides, they say this guy is good."

"They laughed when they said he was good." Regina said. She had thought it was stupid earlier, when Mary Margret had asked some random passer buyers in the pub if they knew a detective or someone who could help them and they recommended the Ron Meister.

Personally, Regina wanted to see the wizarding police. But Mary Margret had insisted, the less lies the less mess they would get themselves in.

By the state of the Ron Meister's office, Regina had a feeling that the situation was going to get even messier dealing with him.

"I still don't get why you can't trust people, Regina." Mary Margret said.

Inwardly Regina rolled her eyes, but she didn't show it. She felt bad for Mary Margret. Deep down inside she knew that there was a part of Mary Margret that was probably trying to replace Emma with Regina. Personally, Regina found it a bit annoying. Snow White was her stepchild, if any adoption should've been taking place it should've been Regina adopting Snow not the other way around. But Regina couldn't help but feel for the woman, she didn't know what she would do if Henry would've been swept up by the darkness.

Finally, after getting her temper in check Regina said, "It's common sense, Snow. I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, I could easily get the wizarding police to look for Gold."

"No why would 'choo do this when you could have the Boy Who Live's right hand man help 'choo instead."

She turned around and almost groaned when she saw the man. Tall and lanky with a bit of a beer belly, she hardly doubted that the carrot haired man would be any help if he was the Ron Meister. Which she was guessing he was.

Snow seemed enchanted enough though—she always did go towards the stupid ones. "Why do you say that?"

"Why don't 'choo come in my office," He said. "I'm taking that's why you're here, ladies?"

"No. We're trying to find the lollypop guild." Snapped Regina.

It wasn't her best, she'd be the first admit. It was a variation on something she had used another time to insult someone else, but she had a feeling she didn't need to waste her best quips on this one.

"Regina!" Snow said in an admonished tone.

She refrained rolling her eyes as the Ron Meister spoke. "So, I'm taking it that you're not around here. Where are you from, Canada?"

"Maine." Regna corrected,

Snow White interrupted her. "We're looking for someone, The Ron Meister?"

"Then you found the man, I take it you need my deductive prowess."

This man was no Sherlock Holmes, that Regina was pretty sure of that. And she was also pretty sure there no way he could help them find Gold. Grumpy would probably be a better detective, and that was saying something with how sloshed the dwarf was.

Just like Snow that other night.

Regina smirked at that memory. She just wished she took some pictures for future blackmail material. The whole situation had been a little embarrassing at first. Having to rely on that over hormonal businessman to get Mary Margret a room, though she admitted he was helpful in the end. It a bit obnoxious, but at least he was coherent enough to help—unlike anyone else.

It was during all this she learned the magic world existed, the bar keeper had just let that little bomb drop. Because apparently non-magic folks never went to that hovel. Unless of course, they were taking their little cherub to get magic school supplies.

Regina probably wouldn't have gone there either, but she wanted a stiff drink. And she found all the hovels usually had (stiff drinks, that is). And something about the place stood out.

Now she knew it was because of the magic.

The Ron Meister looked like he belonged in that hovel, Regina thought. The man had to be half drunk right now.

Regina wouldn't have given the man the time of day if Mary Margret wasn't there looking like a puppy dog.

At this point she didn't think it would hurt because she really had no clue how to find Gold herself. And she figured, if they hired the Ron Meister, maybe Mary Margret could micromanage him instead of her, and she could do her only quasi-nefarious investigation.

Yes, Regina was tempted to use dark magic to find her former tutor. She figured it would be easier to track him that way then relying on—well, the Ron Meister, whose office they had just entered.

It smelt like an odd mixture of gym sock and baby powder, she wanted to blanch, but she didn't. And there was so much orange

"So, what 'choo need my services for?" The Ron Meister said as he sat on his battered looking leather chair and put his orange tennis shoes on top of his desk.

Regina had to control herself from sneering. Instead, she looked pointedly at Mary Margret.

Surprisingly, Mary Margret didn't really want to do the talking. Regina was annoyed, ever since she had decided to become "good" it was always up to her to talk unless there was a lecture about accepting goodness.

And those lectures often made Regina want to barf, though she was trying her hardest to bear and grin it.

These were her friends now.

She was good.

Although, there were times like now, she thought how easy it would've been to do a little dark magic.

It seemed fitting, especially with Gold. She just needed Mary Margret to take charge of this situation.

Mary Margret sighed. "Regina?"

Regina shook her head, "Mary Margret, just tell him what you want."

"Ladies." The Ron Meister said. "Please, what can I do for service?"

"He's really charming, isn't he, Regina?"

Uh, no.

"You know what, I left my sunglasses at the pub. Why don't you tell the Ron Meister, what's going on, Mary Margret. Meet you back at the pub in an hour."

"Sounds perfect," The Ron Meister said. "You can buy us all a pint!"

Uh, no.

But if it got Mary Margret off her back for awhile then so be it.

She then made her way down the streets of Diagon Ally. She hadn't really explored the place since she found its existence. How could she with Mary Margret being her shadow? However, now, she embraced her darker side and set off towards the apothecary to buy potion ingredients since she was pretty sure she could at least brew a pretty decent potion in this world, since it didn't really use much magic.

She bet even Gold's bookworm could brew a potion.

Probably not a decent one though.

Regina strolled through the store. Frowning at some of the ingredients. Gold would have a coronary if he saw them, she thought ,as she looked at how inexcusable state some of the products were in.

The eye of newt was hardly usable. Pickled up, with God knows what. It made it useless. Same with the dragon horn, and any other common potion ingredients. She probably couldn't even find the right ingredients to make a decent tracking potion, she noted to herself when she bumped into something hard.

Regina was not one for bumping into things, let alone for bumping into people. She found it annoying, and usually people knew to get out of her way.

So, when she looked up at the person she bumped into she couldn't help but glare at the man.

Eying him, she felt there was something recognizable about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

The guy at the bar!

He looked different when he wasn't halfway drunk and not wasn't exchanging saliva with his girlfriend. He actually looked like he might have a few brain cells, Regina noted. She also noted that he looked a lot grumpier when he wasn't drinking booze. She was the same way.

"You're in my way." She barked because she really had no intention on getting to know him.

Because Regina didn't like people, though he'd probably be more knowledgeable than the Ron Meister.

Well, most people would've.

He rolled his eyes. "You walked into me."

She glowered at him.

He didn't even flinch. Instead, he said. "Are you looking for something in particular. Because those newt eyes are positively wretched."

"Don't I know it." Regina murmured. "Most of the stuff here isn't worth a damn."

"Really?" The man said. "Seems like quite the few people would disagree with you."

"Even you noted the newt eyes were rancid."

"True." He said, "The dried herbs aren't horrible though."

Regina nodded. Not that dried herbs would do her much good, they were usually used for warding not looking for a former Dark One.

"You're not looking for herbs," He stated looking at her before adding.

"Obviously," Regina stated. "I'm trying to brew a simple tracking potion."

"Do I look like an apothecary clerk?" He asked.

He didn't. He was wearing a suit that was probably just as expensive as the ones Gold wore, expect there was a way that he wore his suit that Gold just could not just replicate.

He was definitely attractive, if a bit of an ass.

Not that Regina cared about those things, she had Robin.

"I thought you might be helpful, like the other night." Regina barbed. "Apparently, you are just an ass in a fancy suit."

She started to walk away, but found she couldn't move.

The man grabbed her arm and Regina turned to look at him, something about his touch and his gaze electrified her.

It shouldn't have.

But there was just something about the man, and it wasn't romantic attraction. For that, she was pretty sure.

It had something to do with magic. It reminded her a lot like the first time she met Emma Swan, she had noted that there was something powerful about Henry's birth mom. The same way she noticed that there was something about this man.

Something Regina couldn't pinpoint.

Finally after the man got tired of putting on his emerald greens at Regina, he said. "Ah, yes, the bar. That was before Greengrass had the fire whiskey contest."

"Who's Greengrass?"

"The woman whose tongue was down my throat," The man smirked. "If you want proper ingredients to make your little tracking potion, I suggest you go to the shop in Knockturn Ally. It's not the best place for a single woman to go, but they'll say what you need."

" Please, don't be archaic. I can protect myself."

"I'm sure you can," He said again with a creepy smirk as he let his grip loosen.

Regina rolled her eyes as she left the shop, noticing that even as she snapped her heels the man's gaze still lingered.

What a Pervert.

But a part of her couldn't help but smile.

Because even without her Evil Queen wardrobe, she still had it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Preview: Rumple gets introduced to the magical courts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is the next one. I know I promised that this would be the chapter that Gold's in court, but alas it's not-long story short, I got chapters confused. Don't worry, you will see him in court a lot in this fic. But not quite yet.**

Chapter 10: Rumple's Epic Fail

Well, he got the job.

Much to his son's disgust.

He should be glad that Ms. Greengrass liked him enough, or liked torturing his son enough to convince him to hire him on.

Plus, it helped that Regina had whipped up Mr. Gold a flawless resume as an attorney.

"His credentials are excellent, Potter." She said when Harry gave Rumple—well, Rumple's face. "He's already qualified to practice in the UK too."

His newly found son was not like Bae.

Not like Bae at all. Save for the guarded expression, but it was different than Bae's. Even when Bae was guarded, Rumple could read him—enough, to know he hated him.

With Harry, the only thing he was able to sense was that the man was visibly annoyed.

Surprise, surprise.

Rumple frowned.

There was something not right about his son, and he just couldn't put his thumb on it. And his girlfriend, or whatever Ms. Greengrass was to Harry, didn't help.

He was pretty sure they were involved, since he saw her in her kimono at Harry's, and she had drunk called him inviting him to take Potter to breakfast so he'd stop moping.

While normally he would've lectured his son for getting plastered, he was glad Daphne had gotten Harry inebriated otherwise he probably would've thrown his number away and Rumple would've just had to pay his secretary an obscene amount of quid again.

So, he was thankful for her for that.

He was finding Daphne was his best way to getting close to Harry, since she seemed amused at annoying Harry.

Odd relationship those two had, Rumple thought. But he could see it worked. There was something that made his son trust the cinnamon haired woman. Although, maybe it wasn't trust. Daphne Greengrass was a very attractive woman, Rumple had been very aware of that when he saw her in his kimono.

He inwardly grimaced. He shouldn't be thinking of any woman that way right now, especially his son's paramour. God knows, he already had a fling that resulted in a child with his other son's baby momma.

It was at times like these he wished he was hit by Regina's memory curse again.

He still couldn't believe it he had a son with Emma Swan.

He slept with Emma Swan.

He had known this for the few years she lived in the town and his memory wasn't gloppity gloop, BUT he didn't know he had a son with her. And knowing that just made their relationship impossible not to ignore.

Especially when Harry asked questions about his mother.

It was one of the only few things he actually wanted to talk about with him, and it's the one thing that Harry seemed to want to talk about with him.

What did he really have to say about Emma, though? She annoyed him for the most part, except when she became the Dark One and his Dark One self was oddly attractive to her.

Profoundly attracted to her.

Then again, as the Dark One he always wanted to screw someone. Especially if that someone was basically, well, the Dark One.

And he slept with Cora after all. That told you pretty much everything you wanted to know about the Dark One's sexual appetite.

Although, he slept with Milah when he wasn't the Dark One so—

Maybe he just didn't have the best judgment when it came to women in general.

Well, except for Belle, but she was too good for him. And look where it got them; a broken marriage that could not be put together. Because how could she love a beast?

Sighing he flipped through the case file that he was supposed to be reviewing. He could tell that Harry didn't think he was really serious about working for him, but Gold was. He had nothing better to do. And despite the fact that his legal career was in large part a Regina fabrication, he did enjoy the practice of law.

Finding loopholes, tweaking them to where they fit his needs was always a special talent of his even when he was a simple spinner.

Of course, he had then been a bit of a coward with a lack of finesse.

He hoped he hadn't lost that finesse when he lost the Dark One.

In a lot of ways, he missed the curse. True, he still had power and with some practice he would probably be more powerful than most sorcerers, but getting used to his new magic was going to take some used to. And there was Harry, with Bae, he knew what to expect.

With Harry—he'd thought he'd be getting somewhere and then he'd be back to square one. It was so aggravating.

"You're not having difficulty with Granger's case, are you?"

The lovely Ms. Greengrass decided to intrude on his solitude. Perfect.

"Please," Gold said rolling his eyes. "The case will easily be dismissed. You must think I have the skills of a first year law student."

"Well, you look pensive. Or you look how Potter looks whenever he doesn't want to be bothered. You know, you two look oddly alike. You wouldn't think so considering—well, but you do."

Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me You-Put-Your-Foot-In-Your-Mouth-Greengrass look." She sneered.

"I wasn't going to say that." Gold said.

"You didn't have too. I've gotten to know your son very, well, Mr. Gold.

"Oh God, please no." Gold said thinking of the extent of their relationship.

"But you want to get to know Harry, correct?"

"Correct, but there are some things, let's say your state of undress was enough regarding that topic."

She smirked. "Well, I am a good friend of Potter's as we have conceded."

"You're a good something to him," Gold said. "I wouldn't say friend. Harry doesn't seem the type to have them which isn't surprising since I never had any friends and his mother—well, she wasn't the type much either."

"The mysterious Emma." Daphne said. "Potter has been wondering about her for years."

"You'd think he'd wonder more about me since he had no clue about my identity."

"Well, to be fair. The good professor sort of built up Emma more, evil Dark One and all that jazz."

Gold wanted to say that he was just as good if not better Dark One than Emma, since he had semi-control over the beast, but he didn't. Instead, he said. "He sent you to sweet talk more information out of me, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Her face looked basically impassive and she quickly changed the subject. "So, you think you can get the case dismissed?"

"I just had to check the case citing for the motion."

"It's amazing you picked up wizarding law so fast." Daphne said.

Not really, when you were cast under a spell by Regina you learned all sorts of law. And apparently, British wizarding law was much like British common law which in turn was very similar to American law—save for a few notable differences.

Gold shrugged. "I have mad skills."

"Have you even ventured into our world, yet?" Daphne asked. "Harry mentioned you're from another realm."

Gold shrugged. It had vaguely been on his agenda to pry that information out of Harry, though right now he had been concentrated on other things. Besides, making an appearance in any form of magical world might not be such a good thing on the off chance that the Charmings and their newly unofficial adopted daughter, Regina, tried to pull him into a ridiculous Save Emma! Quest.

Knowing them it could happen.

And he would have no part of it.

Truly ridiculous.

Emma couldn't be saved, just like he couldn't be saved. It didn't matter if she was "The Savior". Savior was such a stupid term. He actually felt for Emma on that, being defined by a misnomer it was awful. And the Savior becoming the Dark One, it was a delicious plot twist that not even that stupid author could come up with.

Too bad Henry snapped that stupid quill that was the Charmings' only saving grace. Emma was lost. Unless she used that magical hat though (doubtful) though unlike him she could cleave herself via a lot of people—not just one stupid pirate.

Gold had seen her at the beginning of her descent into madness; he could only imagine what she had become.

The way Harry talked about being brought to this realm…well, obviously Emma had become a danger to him. And he wasn't surprise she was the Dark One after all.

Which was why he had been so reluctant to talk to his son about his mother, besides the fact he had to deal with icky territory.

Why Bae, why?

There was no doubt that he had always been attracted to Emma Swan. In the beginning it had been her name, and there had been a time once upon a time in Storybrooke (when he thought Belle was dead and wanted to rehash a little fun) that he thought about cashing in Ms. Swan's favor in the most unsavory of ways. But of course, things got complicated, Belle was found to be alive, and then by then he found out Bae had been with the newly found mother of his child.

Rumple decided to act like their past dalliances had never existed and he had no reason why not to. As far as he knew, by the time Emma would become the Dark One he'd be dead and wouldn't have to deal with the fallout.

Again, his powers had failed him.

And now he had the horror of explaining to his son, his very weird relationship with Emma Swan.

A relationship he wasn't even sure of.

Had it just been great sex? To the Dark One that was it. Having sex with another Dark One was probably the only sex the Dark One really liked, despite the Dark One had been ridiculously lustful. Even when Rumple was with Belle, there was an eerie voice in the back of his head that he should've been getting something out of her. Screwing her more than in a figurative fashion than literal. With Emma though, the Dark One had gotten something—an heir.

The heir of the Dark One,

It was suppose to be impossible, Gold knew. But he knew what the Dark One could do with an heir. What sort of power an heir could embody, though Harry acted like his powers were just a tad above average as he liked to say.

Gold wanted to tell the man that he was not an idiot, and that he knew very well what sort of power he could exclude, but he didn't. Because there was a part of him that questioned whether or not his recollection was right.

If there was one thing he missed as the Dark One, it was the self-confidence he excluded. He wasn't back to being the coward he was before the curse, but he wasn't so sure of things as he used to be.

Or could rely on the essence of the Dark One to answer his questions about the heir.

Oh how he wanted to know, for his son. But there was no way in hell; he was planning on summoning Emma Swan anytime soon.

God, why did he sleep with someone so unhinged?

After knowing an Emma Swan who wasn't tainted by the curse, it made him wonder just how unhinged she was. She didn't have an anchor, he thought not like him. And unlike the others it was worse for her because she never had any contact with darkness, due to her idiotic parents and Isaac's manipulations.

It was eating her up, inside out. Finding her in that meadow that day had been a complete surprise. Her hair was just as wild as her dress, yet when she spotted him it was as if there was some spark of sanity there. Like she recognized something, now he knew what it exactly it was she recognized.

But then, well, he thought she just knew The Dark One. Until she showed her true colors, and he knew what she was.

 _"We're cut from the same cloth, dearie." Gold had told her when she had tried to control her magic._

 _"No, not like you. I can still be good." She said._

 _He laughed. No giggled. The Dark One always giggled, Rumple laughed. As a man his laugh was different, had a bit of what this realm called a Scottish brogue to it. His Dark One the giggle was almost eerie._

 _"Do you have to do that?" Emma murmured. "It's bad enough when I hear you do that in my head, Gold."_

 _He frowned then. "So, you're my replacement."_

 _"It would appear that way." She said, "I'm going to cure it though."_

 _"Don't think that's possible, dearie. The madness will eat you up."_

 _"I'm the savior." She said._

 _As if that was going to save her._

She hated being called the Savior though before she became the Dark One, it was a inside joke of Gold's to call her that just to see her get mad about it. Because when he was with her, it was a crutch.

How Emma reminded him constantly she was the Savior, and he reminded her of the opposite every single time they were together.

It wasn't just the sex that was fantastic. The torturing, the wheeling and dealing, the scheming.

Emma Swan was everything he wanted as the Dark One. As a student she was brilliant. While she wanted to hone in on her "light" magic, a few manipulations here and there had her doing amazing things.

This Rumple knew she hadn't been capable of doing in Storybrooke.

He had been surprised with her reluctance to use magic, when he first met her because the Emma he had worked with was fearless.

She had thought that maybe if she could control her powers, she could control herself. There was some fear there at first, but later, well, later she seemed to like his powers like he did.

It was all part of the Dark One, eventually you'd drink from the poison filled well and then, well, then you wouldn't have enough.

And Emma had began to drink that water, she tried not too, but as their time together progressed, she began using the Dark One's magic more and began accepting that warped sense of morality that only the Dark One could love.

"Mr. Gold," Daphne said bringing him back to the present.

"Oh, yes, Daphne. Sorry, I'm thinking about whether or not I should even attempt more settlement talks with Ms. Grungy."

Daphne laughed, "It's Granger, and I wouldn't bother. She doesn't seem to listen to reason, Harry hasn't really talked to you about her, has he?"

"Harry's not a talker," Gold said. "Just said this was a problem case because of her."

"This isn't about Granger is it, Gold?"

Amazingly perspective, then again you didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on in his head.

Though, there was no way Daphne knew he was thinking about his past liaison with Emma Swan.

"You're just like Harry," Daphne said after he was silent for a while.

Gold shook his head. "Don't tell me to give him time."

"Do I look like the type to dispense bull shit?" Daphne asked.

He shook his head. She might've looked just as lovely as Belle, but he was finding fast that Daphne was not a thing like his soon to be ex wife. For one thing, Belle would never be in whatever it was that Daphne had with Harry. In a lot ways, whatever they had reminded Gold of what he had with Cora. Except, there seemed to be a mutual friendship and respect that he had never really had with his former pupil turned paramour.

"Right." Daphne said looking at him, "I've known Potter for years, Gold. And I helped you a lot today by forcing you in his face. He's going to get annoyed with me for it, but I think it's good for him to get to know you even though you're more than likely a sadistic bastard."

"Please."

"Oh, Gold, don't be shy. I know you're son. And despite the fact that he's had years of experience to make him the asshole that he is, he needed some sadistic bastard genetics."

"Are you insulting Harry?"

"I insult Harry every day. You'll find it is the backbone of our relationship. Now about that case, there are some things you need to know about Judge Nott."

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Preview: Albus has a talk with his mentor.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: This one is a little shorter than the last. I'm hoping I can have another chapter posted for this story before the holiday next week and a chapter of _Dark Dynasty_ done by the end of the month. Writing time has decreased, tremendously. I have a lot of chapters for this story stockpiled. In comparison to _Dark Dynasty_ which I don't-so I am trying to pace out chapters accordingly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11: The Order of the Bear

Albus Dumbledore would still remember the very day he was initiated into the Order of the Bear; it was the sort of event that was hard to forget. He had been so depressed; it was after the first war with Grindlewald and the disaster that followed when a man had appeared in his office.

He had no idea at the time that it was the great wizard, Merlin. He didn't exactly look how you'd expect a great wizard to look. He looked more or less like your typical muggleborn seventh year at the time.

 _"Ravenclaw, right?" Dumbledore remembered asking the wizard because he was so convinced he was a student. Obviously, not a Gryffindor or Slytherin since he tended to remembered them, and there was an edge to the boy that declared he was not a Hufflepuff._

 _The boy laughed. "Actually, when I tried on the hat it said I'd be in Slytherin. But no, headmaster, I am not a student."_

 _"I'm not headmaster." Dumbledore said, "I'm the transfiguration professor, I can get you to Professor…"_

 _The boy shook his head. "No. We need to talk. I've been watching you Albus Dumbledore, for a very long time."_

 _"What…" Dumbledore said confused._

 _The boy sighed. "You don't know who I am, do you? Well, perhaps if I change my image…"_

 _And the legendary sorcerer, Merlin, appeared before him._

 _To say the least Dumbledore was more than a little shocked, and Dumbledore was never surprised._

 _The wizard chuckled before changing back to his previous form. "Changing into the old codger form was worth the look on your face, Albus. But come on, we have things to discuss and not a moment to lose."_

It was shortly after that, that Dumbledore became one of Merlin's many apprentices and the Order of the Bear. He hadn't even realized its significance for years.

The wizard had been vague in his answers yet, just that he saw Dumbledore as a worthy knight of good and needed his help.

That was it for many years. Dumbledore didn't even realize why he was chosen until he met Emma Swan.

Part of his duties required him to do a bit of realm travel, whenever Merlin thought it was necessary. Mostly he did patrol work, nothing fancy. He wasn't exactly a high ranked apprentice, despite being renowned in the wizarding world he came home he wasn't near as powerful as some of the others were.

Which was why he was surprised he was dealt to deal with the Dark One's child.

Oh, Harry.

The boy was, or had been a joy. Even now, despite being prickly and intent on bankrupting his school, Dumbledore couldn't help but have a soft spot for the boy whose life he saved that day in the cabin.

Though, he was pretty sure Harry would claim he had some alternative motive. And perhaps he did, he had followed orders. Merlin had visited him shortly before Ms. Swan had given birth.

 _"The potion is ending its course, Albus." He said the night before Harry was born. "She'll be going into labor soon, and I'm afraid she'll have no control over what she does once she gives birth to the heir. You need to be prepared."_

Being prepared ended up being a magic bean to return him back to his own period circa 1989, and fooling the Dark One to believe he had killed Harry.

It was something to this day, he still somewhat regretted until he remembered those eyes. Those, cold, cruel eyes.

Eyes that dark were unnatural and could only belong to the devil, that's how he reassured himself he made the right decision. And by all accounts, had James and Lily lived, Harry would've had a good life.

He did not think that Petunia and Vernon were going to be as bad as Harry claimed; sure he knew they weren't the warmest individuals, but they didn't hit him.

Apparently that wasn't the only form of abuse; at least that's what Harry said.

He was behind the times on child rearing he was told, and maybe Harry was right. Dumbledore was, after all, over one hundred and fifty years old. A lot of the things that young people really didn't make much sense to him these days, but Harry was feed and clothed (though poorly on both accounts), so he at least had some support.

Harry denied it though. And had actually had the gall to sue him for child neglect in one of his many suites against the school.

They had settled that one and he was now required to take courses about child rearing in the twenty-first century.

How embarrassing.

He put up with it though, because he did feel bad. But he was at his wits end. The boy needed to start preparing to fight the inevitable—because he was pretty sure Voldemort was out there, despite his very low profile.

There was a prophecy after all. Harry was the wizarding savior, like it or not.

Harry hated that term, a far cry from his own mother who clung on to it like it was going to save her.

And Dumbledore admitted he had hope to that the savior would be able to conquer the dark. But it didn't happen, Merlin was right.

"Albus."

He turned around startled, until who he saw was there. Merlin.

He wore almost the same form as he did when he first met him, though he was a tad bit older. Clearly a man, not a teen. That was his natural form as he called it. Not the old grand wizard appearance that had been populated by Camelot myths. Instead, this wizard was young and wore red high tops of all things.

"Master," Dumbledore said.

Merlin shook his head. He hated formalities, yet Dumbledore couldn't help himself. This was Merlin after all. "Albus please, do you have time for some tea. We need to talk."

He sighed and snapped his fingers a tea complete for a king appeared. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has." The legendary wizard said. "You know the last time I visited with you, I told you I would only contact you should dire circumstances arise."

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

They had sealed the portal. Or as best as they could when they took Harry back, no one in the Order had been allowed here since he came back. Of course, there was Mickey, but Mickey wasn't brought here exactly against his will. And the Dark One already knew about Mickey.

Merlin sighed. "She wants a way back in this world, I sense it. I don't know what she's planning on doing, but I feel she will get back here."

Dumbledore paled. "You and I both know what she'll do."

He saw the look on Emma Swan, or should the Dark One's face. He would be dead if she found him.

"It's worse than that," Merlin said. "You only saw the creature when it had reawakened, when it was trying to protect its heir. You haven't seen it lately."

"I told you the eyes look like the devil."

"Yes, demon eyes. But the beast is worse than usual. Emma Swan truly died that day, Albus. She let herself merge with the Dark One completely."

"Don't they all?" Dumbledore said.

He had heard the legend of the Dark One. The cliché power corrupts all, described the curse exactly. Not even true love's kiss could cure the kiss, though he heard rumblings that once it almost did.

Merlin shook his head at Dumbledore's erroneous conclusion. "No, no. You don't understand Albus, she's truly absorbed the Dark One. There's not a part of her that even identifies with Emma Swan. She buried that part of her, well, the day we sent the heir to this realm."

"So, there's nothing left?" Dumbledore asked.

"Afraid not," Merlin said. "And we all thought Rumpelstiltskin was a menace. At least he had that son of his to keep him in check, but Emma is a different story. She's killed at least three members of the order, Dumbledore. She wants to kill you."

"But you said she doesn't connect to Ms. Swan anymore, why would she come back here."

Merlin shook his head. "It started as petty revenge against you, but now she wants to get to Camelot. I think she knows about Excalibur. Not that it's there anymore."

Dumbledore nodded though he had no idea what Merlin was talking about. It felt odd being clueless, but that's how he always felt when he was around Merlin.

Merlin laughed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I never do," Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop?"

"No. Ew! You know I hate those. I still really can't get over what you've done with the office. Far better than when Godric was headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. He was an excellent interior designer if he did say so himself. He started telling Merlin about how he had decided to paint the office a nice soothing color of lilac, when the wizard stopped him.

"Albus, don't go on a digression, it gets me distracted. Where was I now…oh yes, I was here when I gave Godric _the_ sword."

Dumbledore looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Really, Albus, you couldn't pick up my subtle hint. _The_ sword. Godric's sword is _the_ sword."

"Excalibur."

"Yes," Merlin said. "I had him put it here for safe keeping because—well, a seer had a vague version of a Dark One looking for it long ago. Didn't know they were talking about a thousand years later. But I think it's best if we move the weapon to a better location since the Dark Swan will be after you."

"The Dark Swan?"

"That's what they call her." Merlin said. "Now, if you will please give me Atticus I will retrieve what I left."

"Atticus?"

"The hat." Merlin stated.

"I didn't know it had a name, but it's not in the hat. We had an incident."

"An incident, please tell." Merlin said his tone still remarkably dry.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not at liberty to say, there's an ongoing lawsuit against the school and my solicitors advise me that— "

"Dumbledore, I'm not going to ruin any lawsuit. It's imperative know who wields the sword and where it is."

"That the thing—" Dumbledore said. "I don't know where it went. After Harry used it to save Ms. Weasley, it seemed to vanish. I was going to prepare it for him to use for the great hocrux scavenger hunt, but, well, Mr. Potter dropped out and started suing me. And I sort of forgot to organize my office with all the suing, and it seems it's spelled against a simple summoning charm."

"Wait did you say, Harry Potter? Isn't that the name the heir's adoptive parents' gave him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And he wields Excalibur?"

"Well, he pulled the sword out of the hat, if that's what you mean."

"Then I must talk to the boy immediately. He needs to know what he's dealing with before his mother comes for the sword."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think he has the sword either, he gave it me and it's disappeared."

Merlin sighed. "Well, regardless I'm going to need to talk to Harry. He needs to be prepared, because if his mother knows what Excalibur can do she will kill him, regardless of whether or not he's her blood."

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Preview: Daphne reflects on her relationship with Harry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is the next one. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 12: House of Greengrass

If you would've told her ten years ago that she would've been sleeping with, let alone business partners with Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass would've told you were off your rocker and proceeded to show how wrong you were by snogging then fifth year stud—Draco Malfoy.

Now though she blanched at the thought of her lips even touching her future brother in-law's.

They didn't. That is. But if someone would've told her she would be sharing a bed with Potter ten years ago, she probably would've forced herself to snog Malfoy to show that it was never, ever, going to happen.

Oh, how fickle her sixteen-year-old self was. Though to be fair, she never would've probably have approached Potter had he not requested her to be his liaison when he decided to sue all those annoying merchants in the ally who had misappropriated his image.

She was working for dear old Uncle Angus then, as a junior associate. The Greengrass family might've been an old pureblood family, but they weren't one of old money like the Blacks. Rather, the family had earned their fortune and kept earning their fortune through the practice of wizarding law. It wasn't exactly the most glamorous of magical jobs, since there wasn't a lot of spell work involved, but it was very profitable. Especially if you knew the right families, like Daphne's family did.

Imagine to her surprise that day, five years ago when her secretary told her she had an appointment with Harry Potter.

She hadn't heard that name since Snape through an epic tantrum her sixth year when Potter decided not to show up to class. And then he was gone after first term, and there were all these hush hush talks that he got expelled.

Or graduated early and went to law school, as she found out.

He didn't even look how she remembered. The man who greeted her at her office, looked just like any other barrister she'd know—smart suit, decent haircut, and shoes that were probably about as much as a term at Hogwarts.

" _Daphne," He said. "It's been awhile."_

" _We never talked at Hogwarts, Potter." She responded because she was not one for false politeness. No one in her family was._

" _True," He said. "But I haven't seen you since Hogwarts. I need a solicitor and I heard your family's firm is the best in the magical realm."_

 _She raised an eyebrow._

" _I'd handle this myself," He said. "But I don't have much use for magical courts, not after that little fiasco during the fifth year."_

" _That wasn't a wizarding court" She stated, "That was a circus ran by the ministry and that toad, Umbridge."_

" _True, but you know what I mean. What is the old saying only a fool represents himself."_

" _What do you want, Potter?" She asked._

He then told her how he wanted to have a lawsuit against anyone who sold Harry Potter products—and there were a lot of them. Daphne liked the cash, so she decided to take the case. Even if he was a Gryffindor, because Uncle Angus had a rule, you never could say no to a few good galleons. And Potter had a lot of them.

During her work on the case, he approached her one-day and asked for her help. He was working on his first magical case, for the Weasley twins, and wanted her advice on wizarding law.

It was then she realized just how smart Potter really was.

She had never really noticed his intellect at Hogwarts, except for maybe in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. To be fair, they only shared that class and Potions together. And Snape made anyone who wasn't a Slytherin hate potions. However, when it came to the law she was blown away.

" _And to think I thought you were a complete dolt," She said when they were eating a late lunch together. "Not that you weren't brilliant in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Potions class you were a bit of a dunce."_

" _Snape." Harry said. "Besides, Hogwarts isn't exactly academically stimulating."_

 _She shrugged. He had a point. Her parents had always made sure that she started on her practical education while attending magic school. For that she was grateful for, because while learning how to do a cheering charm was nice, it wasn't going to get you that far in the world._

" _Still though, you surprise me, Potter. I will never think of you as the Golden Boy of Gryffindor again."_

He smiled at her.

It was the first time he smiled at her, Harry she found, didn't smile a lot. After she had won for him the misappropriation suite he filed. He asked her if she wanted to sue Hogwarts. She was a little shocked.

" _Are you serious?"_

" _No, that was my godfather."_

 _She groaned. "That was lame, Potter. Even for you. But really, you want to sue the school?"_

" _Why not?" He said, "I could easily retire on all the trauma that place caused me, and so could you. And if you didn't want to retire, I bet we could win enough where you and I could start are own little firm."_

That was the first time she kissed him.

To be fair, she really hated working for Uncle Angus. He was a bit of a slave driver and he always tried to get her to fudge her time charts so they could charge more. Daphne might've been a Slytherin, but she wasn't quite as unethical as Angus.

There wasn't any real feelings there, at least she told herself that much as Potter kissed her back, but man it felt good.

And that was how they began their little whatever it was. Neither of them wanted a real relationship, or at least a defined relationship by most people's standards, but they were together more or less.

He even sometimes went with her to holiday gatherings whenever Mummy was harping on her to settle down with someone like that "nice" Vincent Crabbe.

Barf.

Potter always teased about her parents, which was one of the reasons she was pushing his Bio Daddy on him. Besides the fact, that she knew her partner wanted to know his parents.

Harry wasn't the most emotional person, but he did have his moments and occasionally he did confide in her like when he told her he was adopted. To be fair though, he had told her this information when they were suing Hogwarts for one of the first few times.

" _So, Lily and James weren't your parents?"_

 _He nodded. "Nope. Had to stay with child abusers for almost fifteen-years for no good reason."_

 _She sighed heavily biting her lip. "Do you even know who you your real parents are?"_

" _No. He refuses to tell me that information."_

And then Gold entered the picture. Harry had oh so casually mentioned that his biological father had come by the office when they were taking shots of fire whisky at the Cauldron. He had waited till she had already been halfway drunk, or at least pretended to be halfway drunk so that she could "drunk" text Gold and tell him to meet his son for breakfast.

Of course, Harry had been less than thrilled but blamed Daphne's inebriation for it. She told himself he'd thank her later.

Because she saw how it tore him up. He even enjoyed going to family dinners with her, which was saying something since the Greengrass clan was odd at best.

But Harry seemed to enjoy everything, except when her mother made references to a ring. Actually, that bothered her more than him. Potter just acted like he didn't hear it.

Well, he didn't have to talk to Beatrice Greengrass like Daphne did.

" _You should settle down like Astoria." Her mother said, "Draco and her are going to have a lovely spring wedding. Don't you think you and Harry should do something like that? For a half blood he is just darling, even though he does insist on wearing those dreadful muggle suits."_

" _They're designer, Mum."_

" _Dear, muggles wear them."_

Daphne rolled her eyes at the thought. Unlike her, Astoria did not seem to gain the brains in the family, and she could actually handle Draco's obnoxiousness and receding hairline which he tried to hide with a very bad comb over and occasionally a bad magical toupee.

Her mother was convinced though that Harry should propose even though Daphne was more than satisfied with what they had.

She liked the flexibility of their relationship. Potter didn't press her for information or commitments and neither did she. She did feel a little bit bad about pushing Bio Daddy on the firm the way she did, but at the same time she was tired of dealing with Hermione Granger and Gold seemed to know his stuff.

Way more than Uncle Angus and it appeared that Mr. Gold—who still hadn't told neither Harry or her his first name—did.

And so far it seemed like he kept to himself, then again Harry had been working from home these past two days leaving Daphne alone with Mr. Gold.

He was still mad at her. He had made that evident by drinking all the coffee and Harry didn't even like coffee.

She sighed as she sat down at their kitchen table, "Are you ever going to forgive me, Potter."

"You tricked me into hiring him. You know he bothers me."

She sighed, "I got tired of dealing with Granger. You are sick of dealing with her too."

He sighed, conceding her that. If that was one thing Daphne had learned in her five-year relationship with Harry it was that there was no love lost between him and Hermione Granger.

Oh, Hermione still had an obnoxious crush on him, but Harry didn't see it. He thought she was still infatuated with Ron, which was hilarious.

Daphne had grown to like the red haired lump who Harry considered his best drinking mate in the past five years, but she could hardly see how anyone would like _like_ Ron (even though he seemed to have a new girlfriend every week), especially someone as neurotic as Granger. He just acted like an overgrown seventh year, complete with a small flat and office decked out in the garish orange that was the Cannons and a reserved spot at every wizarding bar.

She had to give him it for agreeing to go on with the class action suite though, that was a smart move on his behalf since he now never had to work. Unlike Granger, and her stupid house elf cases. It was only because it was one of these stupid house elf cases that they agreed to take Narcissa Malfoy's case. The money helped a lot too.

She still hated dealing with Narcissa though, even though she was soon to become almost related to her. She didn't know how Astoria was going to deal with her as her mother in-law.

Actually, they'd probably get along with each other splendidly since all they did was talk about what was on sale at Harrods.

Still though, Narcissa was better than Granger. But Daphne was glad to get that case off of her hands.

Harry finally said, "Well, he is competent, I'll give you that. But I don't like dealing with him every day."

"You said you wanted to find more about Emma." Daphne said, "I thought this would give you an opening."

Potter shook his head. "You're actually defending yourself here."

"I didn't do anything wrong," She said. "You said he was stalling for information, I am tired of dealing with Granger and so are you. It's a win-win situation. Now if you want to snoop in his desk, I suggest you come to work today. He's due for a pretrial hearing today. I'm going to go with him and get him acquainted with Judge Nott so he won't get eaten alive."

"He won't get eaten alive," Her partner said. "That's one thing I know about him, Gold is not a victim."

"Be that as it be, I am giving you time to snoop. That is if you should you take me up on the offer."

"How long do you expect to be out?"

"Judge Nott likes to do tea at the Ritz. I can make it one of those extremely fancy ones that last all day if you wish."

"Please," Harry said. "I'd like to get some actual work done today."

"So you're no longer mad."

He laughed. "No, I'll even buy you some makeup coffee, how's that?"

* * *

Potter ended up getting the easy end of the bargain, though Daphne couldn't help but watch with great delight as Mr. Gold made mincemeat out of Hermione in the courtroom.

It was actually awe inspiring to watch. He was just as good if not better than Harry, and that was saying something. Nott seemed more than eager to put a few sanctions, contempt charges (which resulted in Hermione being dragged to jail, much to Daphne's delight), and was recommending possible suspension after he was done with her.

She really didn't know how he did it.

And it was only ten-thirty by the time he got finished. Which meant she had to endure a very long tea with Gold and Judge Knott.

Gold seemed to laugh when he heard they were having tea with the judge. "Doesn't that go against propriety, dearie?" He asked.

Dearie.

She was starting to hate that term. There was something about it that put her on edge. She tried to act like it didn't bother her though, "We're having lunch with an old friend, that's all."

To be honest, she couldn't stand Judge Nott. He was creepy in the same way his nephew was, meaning he liked to stare at her chest for long periods of time. And he always had ridiculously smelly breath, but he was a dear friend of Uncle Angus's and she wanted to keep Gold out of the office so Harry could do some quality snooping and hopefully get some work done.

Though, Gold didn't seem that enthused with him either. In fact, he looked downright annoyed, like he knew Daphne was up to something.

Which was when Judge Nott got up during the middle of the tea, Gold looked at her and just shook his head. "So, is Harry snooping through my things while we do this?"  
She frowned, "Don't be absurd, we respect privacy and Potter and Greengrass, LLP."

"Please," Gold said. "You saw my prowess in the courtroom, dearie. Clearly, I'm not stupid."

He took a sip of tea after said that. He eerie reminded her of Potter; it was uncanny how much they were alike.

Not that Potter would admit it.

He had been tight lipped about the man; other than he was pretty sure Gold was hiding something. And Daphne believed that Harry was right, the man had a creepy quality to him that she couldn't pinpoint. She tried to remain calm though, "Don't be silly. We are networking. It's important."

"With such an elaborate tea, dearie?"

"We do things the correct way at Potter and Greengrass, LLP." She said, "Tea is not to be taken lightly."

"You hate tea." Gold chimed in. "I know because you're always sipping on a coffee at the office."

"Be that as it may, Judge Nott likes his tea."

"No, he likes his whiskey. As evidence by his breath." Gold said, "Harry is going to be disappointed. All I have in my desk is a packet of mints and law books. Droll stuff."

She shook her head. "You are way too paranoid. Besides, Harry has to prepare for a case he doesn't have time to snoop on you."

From the look on his face, Daphne could tell he wasn't buying it. She was starting to think that Potter had finally met his match.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Preview: Charming has to deal with Hook's antics AND being schooled by Belle.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving to those in the states, everyone else Happy Thursday-it's one day closer to Friday which is always good unless you really hate Fridays then it's not.**

Chapter 13: The Hook Problem

Prince Charming felt completely useless.

Here he was stuck in Storybrooke holding the fort down, while his wife and Regina were gallivanting around the globe looking for Gold.

He should be with them.

But someone had to stay there to keep law and order, and it was him and Belle who was just as upset as him that she couldn't be Gold hunting.

Well, there was also Robin, Hook, and Grumpy, but they really weren't much of a force especially if his daughter came back into this realm.

He had shuddered at the thought of his daughter becoming twisted like the Dark One. It didn't seem possible to him, even though he had saw it happen.

As of right now though, Storybrooke was eerily calm. The only issue that they were really dealing with was the ongoing soap opera concerning Regina, Robin, Zelena.

But Zelena was locked up until she went to trail, if she went to trial. Storybrooke's justice system had been a little slow these days. The only competent lawyer in town was Gold, and that pretty much said everything you needed to know about law and order in the town.

Charming sighed as he stared at his phone. He had been waiting for Mary Margret to call what seemed like all day. She had called him a few times since she and Regina had flown to London, but the reception had been sketchy at best.

All he knew is that they hadn't found Gold yet, and Belle didn't expect them to.

"I have no idea why Rumple would go to London," She said. "He has nothing there."

"Maybe to start over?" Charming suggested.

Of course, that was before Mary Margret informed him that there was magic in the world. But it still didn't make sense, at least to Belle.

"Then why didn't he go there when we banished him?" She asked, "I mean, that whole Queens of Darkness business was just silly on so many levels. That would make it utterly ridiculous."

And so was the turning every hero to villain, that alternate reality had been utterly ridiculous at best. All it took to get rid of it was Henry, and that was saying something.

David frowned, Belle had a point. "Maybe he didn't know about it. I think we pieced together he didn't want to be in Storybrooke if he could have his magic."

Belle nodded. "Yes—Rumple does love power. But he's powerless now, why would he go to England for magic?"

David didn't have an answer for that. "Hopefully, we'll know more. Regina and Mary Margret are supposed to be seeing a private investigator, to help find Gold."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"What?" David asked, "I thought it was a good idea."

Belle sighed. "Do you really think a random private investigator will be able to find Rumple? I know he's no longer the Dark One, but the man behind the beast was just as smart. Well, smart enough to take that laptop."

And to use cash.

Gold hadn't touched his credit cards, or if he had he was using another identity, David noted. They hadn't had any luck tracking him. He could see Belle's point, what luck would a magical P.I. have finding Gold.

Well, magic obviously.

He told Belle this and she laughed, like what he said was funny. Sometimes Gold's soon to be ex-wife really annoyed him, thinking she was smarter than him. But admittedly she was, most people in town probably were except Grumpy.

David knew he'd never be one for brains, but he had courage and loyalty and that seemed like it was enough for his family.

Well, until Emma had disappeared and now they were on a wild goose chase trying to find the one man that _might_ help them. There'd probably be a price though, even if he was no longer the Dark One.

Belle looked at him, "I don't want to burst your bubble, but Rumple is smart, even without magic. And as I said, I doubt he'd go to that world. Knowing him, he probably moved to Tahiti. That's where we were supposed to have our honeymoon, you know."

"I thought he was taking you to New York."

Belle frowned, "Yes, but we always talked about Tahiti. Well, before he asked me to get married. Before Bae died, he really changed after his death."

Did he?

Because as far as David was concerned, Gold was always an evil villain, though he had been at least moderately helpful until Bae died. He'd give him that.

"I'll check out the airport in Tahiti. Thanks for the tip."

She nodded and looked at him, "You know it's going to be alright, right? Whatever happens, I'm sure you, Regina, and Mary Margret will find a way to deal with it."

"You said Emma could be worse than him, I don't know how we can deal with that."

"I said she _might_. On the other hand, she might be able to handle the curse better than Rumple. We just don't know until we see her again."

"Then why didn't you suggest that we summon her."

"Because the transition period, isn't something you want to deal with, David. I know you're not much of a reader, but I there's a lovely book that explains some of the mythos surrounding the Dark One."

Charming rolled his eyes. He hadn't read a book since his mother had ended his home schooling. Even David Nolan didn't read. Except for maybe his lawn mower's instructions, or maybe that's how David Nolan ended up in the coma by not reading the instructions correctly—he forgot his cursed history. The point was whatever book Belle was going to lay in his hands, he wasn't going to be able to read.

Belle sighed, "Fine. Basically, I'd wait till you can talk to Rumple about probably summoning/handling Emma or wait till she appears on her own."

"Do you think she'll be able to do that?" David asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Belle said.

She had been quite moody these past few days, David noticed. Then again, most of the time he didn't pay attention to the town's librarian. At best she was Gold's cheerleader, but even since Emma became the Dark One she had been the constant bearer of bad news and it wasn't something that Charming exactly liked.

She was the best ally he had right now. Hook was being dramatically moody. He was glad Regina had secured the dagger; otherwise, he was pretty sure the former pirate would've been summoning Emma and then some.

And then there was Robin, who was more or less bemoaning about Regina leaving him all alone with Zelena who was currently pregnant with his child.

David had spent a lot of time with Robin, mainly because he was the closest he was going to get to a deputy and more importantly both of them couldn't cook worth a flip, so they had been taking the boys to Granny's every night to get sustenance.

Oh that's right, he sort of had Henry for an ally too, but Henry was beating himself for destroying the quill.

And honestly, David really didn't feel like giving him that much of a pep talk since that quill would've came in handy right about now.

Belle frowned, "You look exhausted, David. You want to get something to eat at Granny's. They're not going to call, it's three in the morning over there."

Time changes that was something else he wasn't familiar with. "I wonder why she didn't call?"

Belle shrugged. "I know Mary Margret; she'll call you when she wakes up tomorrow. Now come on, let's get something to eat. I have a craving for a burger AND I need to talk to you about Killian."

She really liked her hamburgers, Charming noticed as he picked at his tuna salad. Finally he asked, "What is Hook doing now?"

"He asked me if I had any access to Rumple's spells. I think it's obvious; he wants to break into the vault and get the dagger. You and Regina shouldn't have told him where the dagger was, he's a pirate David. He's not going to stop until he gets the dagger."

"He won't." David said. "No one with magic is going to help him. Blue and the other fairies will refuse, and no one else can do spell work here. Well, you sort of can."

"I can do basic potions, anyone can do basic potions." Belle stated. "If they read the proper books."

At that she gave Charming a look.

"You think Killian has gotten himself a magic book."

"The library was raided last night," Belle said. "I left a message on your voice mail, but you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, I'm not the best with technology." David said,

Belle rolled her eyes, "You seriously cannot check your voice mail?"

"Well, I was in a coma for most of the curse, I really didn't have that much time to adapt. And Emma was doing all the technical aspects of sheriff duty so I never learned."

Belle cut him off. "I was locked up in the psych ward for twenty-eight years and I still can check my voice mail box."

What was her problem?

He sighed. "Sorry, not my forte."

"Whatever," Belle said. "You're going to need to intervene though, he is not going to stop until he gets the dagger, David."

"Do you really think that?" David asked. "I think Killian has enough common sense to know not to mess around with that."

Belle gave him a look.

"What? He's changed. You even sided for him instead of Gold."

"Just because I didn't want Rumple to commit another homicide, does not mean I am best friends with Killian. Though I'll admit, we had a moment. Or I thought we had a moment, I really had a moment with Rumple."

She seemed so frustrated. Not that David was that surprised if he was Gold's significant other he'd probably be having an existential crisis too.

He sighed. "You get what I mean."

She shook her head. "The point is that Hook's desperate. And a desperate Hook is never a good thing. Might I reminded you of what he almost did to me a couple a years ago."

"That was before he and Emma got together. Killian is a hero now."

Belle rolled her eyes, Charming decided he liked her a lot better as a background character. "Hook isn't absolved of his past, just because he's been doing the right thing since he's been seeing Emma."

"I thought you liked Hook and you were helping us."

"I'm just stating reality. People can change, but once you've been touched by darkness. Look, a lot of people think I'm a fool for being with Rumple. And perhaps I was. I think what my problem was, is that I didn't realize that someone can't be completely free from the darkness. Yes, they can change, but there's always going to be a part of them that's connected to the dark."

"Hook's different than Rumple."

"He ransacked the library, Charming. You saw him when he threw his epic fit about the dagger. He wants to summon her, he is going to try his hardest to break Regina's spell. And then, I don't want to think about what's going to happen."

He sighed. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

She sighed, "I don't know, something. We just can't let him go on this way. Maybe talk to him?"

"Well, didn't you do that?"

Belle looked at him. "I'm his mortal enemy's wife, I don't think that exactly makes us besties."

"And I'm his girlfriend's father."

"Exactly." Belle said as she got up leaving him with the check.

David sighed as he got out his wallet, why did she have to leave him with the bill. And where was he going to find Hook.

Ruby looked at him and shook her head. "It's on the house, you look upset. Is Snow still gone?"

He sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do look lost without her." Ruby said. "It's okay, she looks the same when you're not here. Was that Belle who just left?"

Charming nodded. "She warned me about Hook, you've seen him?"

Ruby shook his head. "I'm betting he's probably at the Rabbit Hole. That man drinks when he's upset, Charming. It's pretty obvious that what happened to Emma really messed him up."

Charming nodded. It had been so hard for anyone in town to talk to him about what happened to Emma. It was probably difficult for them too, he thought. After all, Emma was _the_ savior of Storybrooke. "It's okay, Ruby."

She sighed heavily, "No, it's not. I really don't know what to tell you."

He sighed. "Well, you told me enough. I guess I need to see Hook."

* * *

He forgot how drunk Killian could get.

The pirate was beyond approachable at the Rabbit Hole, and Charming was absolutely appalled when he saw that he had one of the Bimbettes sitting on his knee.

Really, Emma wasn't even gone for a month and he already had a girl slobbering all over him. Well, he guessed he should've been glad that he wasn't continuing his awful plan to summon Emma.

"Killian," He said after the Bimbette that he was flirting with had gotten up. "What are you doing?"

"Having a drink," The pirate said.

"With a Bimbette?"

The pirate rolled his eyes. "Swan is not here. And it's nothing. It's nothing. You know, she's the only woman for me, David."

"Didn't seem like it to me." He said.

Killian glared at him. "You haven't even tried to bring her back her, to save her."

"We're working on that." David said.

Killian glared at him, "You didn't even try to summon her."

"You know what Belle said," He said, "Think, would Emma want to be a threat to you, to Henry, to everyone she loves? No. We're going to do this right. We're going to find Gold and then we'll bring her back and help her."

"Waiting for the Crocodile? Like he'll help us. We'd be better off summoning her now. The longer the curse sets in the less likely Swan will still be there."

He couldn't even form a coherent sentence, Charming thought. Sighing he said, "Buddy, I think it's time you and I went home."

Hook laughed. "Home. That's rich. I don't even have my bloody ship anymore. Or do I? It's hard to remember the continuity of these things."

He had way too much to drink. "No ship tonight, if you have it. You can stay in Emma's room."

"Swan." Killian murmured. "I have to save Swan, you have to help me save your daughter, man."

"And we will," David said. "You have to be in your right mind though."

Killian gave him a look. "You suck, Charming. I hate doing things your way."

"And yet, you are going to do them my way." Charming said, "You have no choice."

"Aye, I'll figure out a way to get the dagger." Hook said. "I am not going to wait for the Crocodile."

"Good luck with that," Charming said as he did something that sort of surprised him. "Right now though, you're heading to lock up."

"I thought I was headed to Swan's room. I could do with smelling her shampoo."

David rolled his eyes. "You're publically intoxicated. More so than Grumpy usually is and more importantly you just threatened Storybrooke."

"By summoning Swan? Seriously?"

"We're not going to summon Emma, till we know how to do it safely." Charming said. "And if that means locking you up in jail Killian, then so be it."

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Preview: In which Harry suffers from Irritable Harry syndrome meets with an Evil Queen and tries to figure out his Gold problem.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks as always. Here's the next one. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Irritable Harry Syndrome

Gold was staring at him, at least that's what Harry was convinced he was doing. Anytime he turned around though the man was either typing something on his laptop or reading one of the wizard law books. He wished they'd get through renovating Gold's office, so he wouldn't have to share space with him anymore.

Despite the creepiness of the man, he was a good addition to the firm.

Although, he hadn't found out anything that Gold hadn't wanted him to find out about him. And he was still being roped into various meals with the man.

Harry hated being manipulated, or having someone try to manipulate him and that's what he felt like Gold was doing. Though to be fair, Gold was fairly upfront about everything. He essentially told Harry to his face that he wanted to bond with him, and that was the main reason why he was working here. That and Harry had a feeling he actually liked practicing law, much like he did.

Everyone had been surprised with his choice of career. He guessed he didn't really seem the type to become a lawyer. After all, he had always seemed to be impulsive, the type to fly to action while he was at Hogwarts. Being an auror seemed to be an idea, that was until he lost Sirius and realized just how manipulated he was by Dumbledore.

And that was when he decided he wanted to have absolute control—and the best thing to have control, he found was the law.

As grueling as studying was, he had to admit he enjoyed it better than his last few years at Hogwarts. It helped that no one was trying to actively try to kill him at the end of each term.

Of course, that didn't mean studying at Cambridge was an absolute picnic. He still had Dumbledore to deal with, as well as some unfinished business in the magical world. Because Dumbledore was right back then Voldemort was still an issue—not so much now.

Harry laughed at the thought of the dark wizard's demise. He hadn't thought about that in years.

"Why are you smirking?" His father asked.

So he was watching him.

Harry decided to be blunt, "To test my theory if you were spying on me. Seems I was right?"

"Oh, please." Gold said, "I know that look on your face, I've worn it way too many times. Just who did you screw over?"

"No one." Harry said, "I just give people their just desserts."

Gold shook his head.

Harry sighed. "Seriously, you think I'm going to give you a more concrete answer when all you give me are vague answers?"

Gold shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try."

Harry glared at him. "You really think that's going to get you anywhere?"

"No," His father answered before he randomly turned the conversation back to business by asking him a question about Dolores Umbridge's involvement in Hogwarts because yes, they were suing Hogwarts and the ministry in cases involving her, no big surprise there with her love for blood quills.

In fact that was what he was asking about the blood quills. Particularly Exhibit B-29 which just happened to be Harry's deposition about his detention with the toad.

Harry groaned, he should've known that his father was going to pick up on that. "She really used a blood quill on you?"

"Unfortunately," Harry said. "And unfortunately for me, at the time I lacked common sense or I would've cited the 1910 Act on Child Welfare."

"I'm going to kill her," His father growled.

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had a hard time believing that Gold could kill anyone. The man had a limp for God's sake until he healed him. And yeah, he claimed to be a former Dark One, but Harry didn't quite buy it. There was nothing menacing about the man, he was just annoying.

His father looked at him, "I'm not kidding."

"Must I remind you that I am the officer of the court, if you were going to kill the toad I'd have to report you."

"Attorney client privilege," Gold argued.

Harry rebutted. "Not if it's to prevent an imminent crime. And I really doubt you could do anything."

His father shrugged. "I might have a couple of tricks up my sleeves and I never said the threat was imminent, dearie."

Harry shook his head. "Be that as it may, I don't wish for anyone to avenge me when it comes to Dolores Umbridge. Just get the ministry and Hogwarts to pay for their incompetence, that's enough."

"And what about the toad woman? Shouldn't you be going after her too?"

Harry shrugged. "She's a turnip."

"Is it really all about money for you?" Gold asked.

There was something accusatory about that question, but Harry acted like he didn't catch whatever implication Gold was making. "It's just good business sense and legal ethics."

Gold rolled his eyes at him; inwardly Harry was doing the same. He decided that he was trying to switch up the conversation a little bit. "So, is this different from the law you practiced back in the states?"

Gold shrugged. "A little. Obviously, the magical world home wasn't this intricate, though I did defend a woman once for murder. But the victim really wasn't dead, so that was sort of interesting but not much of a challenge. Most cases where I used to live didn't go to trial."

Another vague answer, Harry decided to press. "You never mentioned what town you were from in the states?"

"Does it really matter?" His father asked. "You know it's not the realm where you were born. It's merely a place that came into existence because of a curse."

"A curse?" Harry said, "Did you or did my mother cast it?"

"Um, neither of us actually. I sort of helped the person who casted it, but it really doesn't matter."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "No answer then?"

"You didn't go into details about the toad woman."

Harry frowned and went back to working on his memo.

They both typed in silence for a while. Harry really wished Daphne was here, but she had a hearing that day. It felt so eerie being in the office alone with his father, for days he had avoided coming in. However, he couldn't work from home forever. And when Daphne was here, he could easily make some excuse to go visit with her. Though, actually working in her office was more than a little cramped.

The silence was finally interrupted when his secretary rang him to tell him that one Albus Dumbledore was in the waiting area.

"Oh no, not today." Harry told Lorraine.

Lorraine sighed. "He says it's official business."

"Official business, eh?" Harry said looking at Gold. "Well, I suppose he can talk to the attorney on record."

He then hung up the phone and looked at Gold, "The headmaster's here. He claims it's official business, I told Lorraine that you'd speak to him."  
Gold eyed him. "That's not why he's here, isn't it?"

Harry never got to answer him since Dumbledore decided to make his grand entrance. As usual his robes were not fit for muggle London and Harry had to bite his tongue from saying something that wasn't very nice.

"Harry, my boy, we must talk." The headmaster said.

"Uh, not now." Harry said. "I have an errand to run."

He decided he really needed to pick up new ward supplies, let his father deal with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore glared at him. "This is official business, your secretary said that you had time to see me."

"I said that you could see the attorney on record. And that attorney is him, not me." Harry said. "Dumbledore meet Mr. Gold. Gold this is my former headmaster."

Harry inwardly laughed as he saw Gold's eyes narrow at Dumbledore. Oh, how he was tempted to make some popcorn and watch this. But he really didn't want to deal with his headmaster, so he said. "Got to go, have to run to court now."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said. "It's imperative that I talk to you, young man."

And before Harry could say anything remotely nasty, Gold decided to intervene. "I think Mr. Potter has told you that if you want to discuss the forth coming lawsuit against your school, you'll need to talk to me."

Dumbledore blinked as he stared at Gold. "I met you on the elevator the other day."

"Yes," Gold said. "It seems you have a good memory, better than your listening skills. Potter, I can handle it from here."

Harry was a little bit surprised. His father wasn't confronting Dumbledore like he thought he would be and was giving him an out. Which Harry for once was thankful to take.

"This isn't about the case." Dumbledore said.

"Is it?" Gold said. "Then you came here on false pretenses. I don' t think that will bode over will with either security or the court."

"Harry," Dumbledore said ignoring Gold's threats. "This is imperative. I know that we've had our differences."

"But blah, blah, blah." Harry said wishing could apparate right there and here. Technically, he could. But he didn't want to show his hand to Dumbledore. "I'm going. As I said before, if it's about the case talk to Gold otherwise, I don't care."

Dumbledore frowned as Harry proceeded to open the door to leave. Surprisingly, he didn't try to follow. And it wasn't because Harry had casted an immobilization spell, odd.

* * *

He sighed heavily as he walked towards the apothecary to pick up warding ingredients. He didn't know what Dumbledore's deal was. This was the second time he showed up this month, he hoped that Gold got his belly full. He was thinking this when he bumped into something hard.

A woman.

Harry inwardly grimaced, there was something about her he should've recognized, but he couldn't just place. At least when until she so smartly told him they had met at the bar, the American whose friend got drunk.

Harry ended up directing her to his favorite potion shop in Knockturn Ally, because she was right the apothecary was really rubbish. Save for its dried herbs.

Potions were something he had gotten better at post Hogwarts. He put a lot of it on the book he bought before his sixth year when he was contemplating about whether or not he should attend potion class—he didn't. He ended up just studying what he needed for his NEWT's. Snape had had a coronary about that, told him he would never be an auror, but Harry really didn't care.

Honestly, that should've been his professors big hint that he wasn't going to continue his schooling, but it wasn't until he had sent his resignation letter along with a copy of his NEWT's scores—to show that he was a fully qualified wizard with merit—that they knew he was gone for good.

He wondered how Snape reacted when he saw that he had gotten an O in potions. Probably shocked, probably thought he cheated. Well, he did have Snape's old potion notes—he found that to be a little bit hilarious. Not that he realized it was Snape's notes at the time till he picked up an old potions essay when he was studying for NEWT's and recognized some of the similarities in handwriting.

Even though he got his O, he wasn't near as good at potion making as he was now. He guessed his skills were honed in by the fact that he didn't really "use" magic that much now around wizards.

Oh sure, he used his wandless magic when people weren't looking, but he didn't want everyone in the world knowing that. And for the most part, he kept that his little secret.

He probably wouldn't have used magic around Gold if he didn't think that Gold knew about his type of magic, which he obviously did.

And if that limp wasn't driving him crazy. At least now he could look at Gold and not feel guilty about hating him.

Not that he really did after his most information he had gotten about his mother had been a bad photo and a stupid glass unicorn.

Merlin, what sort of game was that man playing with him. And then Dumbledore just had to pop in there today to make his whole day even better. No wonder he was so short with that American, though to be fair to him she wasn't that warm towards him as well.

He shook his head picking up the necessary herbs to reinforce his wards. He needed to get drunk, it was too bad his father was practically stalking him and made getting a good pint next to impossible.

Stupid Gold.

Harry supposed he could take his father to the bar with him, but he didn't want to let up his guard any. Now getting Gold drunk that would be amusing.

He doubted he could do that though. More than likely Gold would get him drunk. He had a feeling no one could get Gold drunk, not even Ron who succeeded at getting Hermione drunk.

Though Ron admitted that it didn't really take that much effort, he just bought her a pint after a long day of embarrassing herself.

Gold though wasn't an indulger, Harry thought. In a lot of ways he reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia in the way he was precise with what he ate. To be fair, Harry was sort of the same way, but he did like to indulge in some alcohol here and now and he really didn't seem to get to do that with Gold basically trying to make up for twenty-five years of not being there.

Maybe it would've been different if he had shown up when Dumbledore first revealed the truth. Then he had been craving for his parents, even though Dumbledore told him his mother was essentially the devil reincarnated and he had no idea of who his father was.

He had told himself that his father had to be better than his mother, but now that he met the man, he was wondering how his mother could be worse.

Well, obviously, he had heard Dumbledore's stories and for years he told himself it wasn't true, that surely this was another manipulation and that his mother was not as bad as he made her out to be, but now he wondered. Gold seemed to think she was dangerous enough not to talk about her that much or he was too embarrassed to talk about her.

Harry had to admit his parents' relationship or whatever it was that produced him was sort of gross. The fact he had a brother who he was also an uncle too, Harry didn't want to go to that family's Christmas dinner.

Not that Gold had really told him that much about his other family members, other than his brother/nephew was still alive and he had some obnoxious do-gooders for grandparents.

If only he could get Henry's Twitter handle then he might have something, but Gold had kept that information from him.

As for the glass unicorn, he couldn't use it for any potion either. He had thought about maybe doing a tracking potion on it to find Emma's relatives, but there wasn't even any sort of residue to use on it. The unicorn, whatever significance it had to his mother, was hardly even used.

Which left him at his father's mercy.

Which he hated. Harry frowned as he walked over to browse the pre-prepared potions. A lot of them were rubbish. Take the truth serum, it was diluted at best. Too bad he couldn't get truth serum down Gold's throat, that would hasten the process.

Though a good truth serum didn't have any taste and could easily be mixed into a nice glass of scotch.

Harry smiled; perhaps a trip to Knockturn Ally was due after all.

He only hoped he didn't bump into that American again.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Preview: Hook and Henry work together in Operation Dagger!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Happy holidays. Updates will be much more sporadic between now and the end of February since I am in bar study mode-sorry, but honestly fan fic doesn't come at the top of my priorities when I have very limited study breaks. I've done this test before, but for a different state, so I know that it's going to drain roughly 75 and later 95% of my time. The goal is to maybe update once a month on this one. I have some chapters written, just not fully proofed. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Once a Pirate, Always a Pirate

Killian Jones frowned as he sat in Storybrooke's jail cell. He hadn't been here in a while, not since he had shot Belle and somehow managed to get a full pardon when he took everyone to Neverland.

The details at this point were difficult to remember. What he did know was that he had changed because of Swan and now she was gone.

And no one was bloody doing anything to help her. That was the worse thing about this. Oh, Regina and Snow White were supposedly going after the Crocodile, but what good would he do them? They should've already summoned Swan.

Yet, Gold's wife kept them from doing it. Said Swan couldn't control herself, and they all seemed to agree with her.

Hook was pretty sure Belle was lying. And he wanted to confront her about it, tried to, but she had him kicked out the library.

After all, she said she should have a restraining order on him since he tried to kill her.

Ridiculous.

That was only a one-time thing. And besides, it wasn't like he was going to kill her anytime soon, even though there was that dark part of him that sort of wanted too.

Instead, he made due with ransacking the library thinking that maybe she had a book around there that could help him free the dagger from that spell Regina had casted over it.

She didn't though. It wasn't like he could get into the shop if he wanted to either. Well, the part of the shops where there was magic. The crocodile had warded those a long time ago, Killian inwardly snarled at the thought of his nemesis.

He'd be helpless now. Perfect to kill, if Killian wasn't a changed man. Though there was still a part of him that thought about sinking his hook into the beast's chest and pulling out that charred bit of what he called a heart.

He had taken away Milah from him and now Emma.

He deserved to pay.

Only he couldn't be found. The yellow-bellied coward had left as soon as he woke up and now Regina and Mary Margret were trying to find him, when they should be saving Swan.

Well, he was going to do that. Save Swan, after he figured out how to get out of this cell.

He frowned as he blinked.

Way too much rum at the Rabbit Hole last night. Used to drinking wouldn't have phased him, but he hadn't gotten this wasted in a while.

And now sobering was a painful experience, especially since Charming took away his flask.

"Charming!" He bellowed.

David sighed like he was expecting him to wake up and was holding something. "It's a breathalyzer." Charming explained to him. "We're going to see if you're really sober, and then we'll talk."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sober, mate. I have an awful headache."

"I'll get you some coffee," Charming said. "After you blow into the breathalyzer."

Hook rolled his eyes.

"Emma would want you to do it," David said.

He reluctantly blew into the contraption. No big surprise when David found out he was sober.

"Well, at least your rational now. I hope." David said.

If that rational was he wasn't still planning on breaking into Regina's crypt and getting the dagger to summon Swan back, David was wrong.

Killian was still very irrational.

He played along though because he didn't want to be stuck in that cell all day, plus he had came up with another plan to get someone to help him. A plan that was going to require him to be exceedingly charming and on his best behavior, or able to be a good thief.

He was a pirate, so one or the other should work.

David ended up leading to him to his office, the office that used to be Emma's. Emma's stuff was put in the corner, like he was already removing her from his existence. A part of Hook wanted to react to this, but he didn't. Instead, he took in the new décor. Completely boring. The only interesting thing was Charming's sword which he just left randomly lying around in the building—sort of stupid if you asked him, then again Emma's father really didn't have the brains in the family.

"Are you going to let me go, David?" He asked.

"Not until we talk first, Hook." David said. "I need to know you're not going to fall apart."

Ha!

How could he possibly promise that when he had already fallen apart and then some, he didn't flinch though when he said, "I assure you, Charming, I'm going to do everything to save your daughter."

Good thing that Charming was a little (okay, a lot) dense. "Well, okay then, I'm going to let you out. But you are going to come home with me and get a shower, and no more alcohol. We have to stick together, Killian."

"Right." Killian said.

Charming seemed to buy it. "Good. Well, after you take a shower, you can have breakfast with Henry, Robin, Roland, and I at Granny's. Unless you can cook."

He could cook, but he didn't feel like cooking for all those people. "Granny's sounds good. I wanted to check on the lad anyway, I'm sure he's upset. Maybe I can take Henry on a ride on the boat afterwards."

David nodded. "That sounds great. It will get your mind off of things."

If only he knew.

* * *

He should've cooked breakfast. The food at Granny's was just awful, and it seemed even worse when Swan wasn't there. The pancakes were just outright pathetic and the coffee tasted like tar.

Henry was there though and was delighted about spending the day on the boat, so that was something.

Henry looked at him on his boat. "We're not going fishing are we?"

"We could?" Hook said. "But I wanted your help in saving your mum."

"Like, we could call it Operation Save Emma!" Henry's eyes lit up.

Emma always did say the kid liked trying to solve the town's latest problem. In a way Hook felt bad about prying on this weakness. Henry was a child, and even though the lad was thirteen, he still acted a lot younger than he really was.

Then again, he had done way worse things in the past. And Henry and him both wanted to save Swan.

"I need to get a hold of the dagger, lad. If we can summon Emma, we can help her."

Henry looked at him. "But Grandma said we needed to wait until we talked to Grandpa."

Seriously, he called Belle Grandma? Yes, technically she was sort of his step grandmother but no, just no. And Gold as grandpa, that had Killian sort of wanting to drink one of Captain Jack's whisky sours and after that boat party he vowed never again to have one of Jack's whiskey sours.

"Killian? Did you hear me?"

Yes, he heard him. He was just trying to figure a way to reply without making some sort of crack. "Lad, I think it's better we act now. I've had some experiences with Dark Ones."

"You meant Grandpa."

Again, inward cringe. "Well, yes, you know we've had quite a history. I also know that the curse gets worse as time passes, so we have not a moment to lose."

"But Grandma said—"

He was going to give the boy a bit of a reality check. He sort of needed one. "Your Grandma was fooled by a Dark One for years, lad. I know how they tick. You know I'd never hurt Emma, Henry."

Henry sighed. "Fine, I'll help. But I don't know how we'll get the dagger out of the vault, Mom put quite a few protective spells on it, and her magic isn't exactly shabby."

That Killian knew.

"Well, Regina isn't the only magic user in town."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean Zelena, do you?"

Well, that wasn't who he as thinking of, but she was an option. He told this to Henry and the boy raised an eyebrow then he decided to fill him in on his cunning plan.

"The Fairies." Killian said. "And I have a feeling, they have the perfect thing for us somewhere in the nunnery. I just need a distraction."

"And you want me to be a distraction." Henry stated.

"Well, it's better than talking to Zelena." Henry said.

Hook nodded, he wouldn't really want to manipulate Zelena with Henry around. At least he was sure the fairies wouldn't try to kill him.

He still felt bad about using Henry though, but the boy seemed to be excited enough, rattled on about how this was going to be a true adventure.

Not that going to a nunnery was that much of an adventure, he sighed as he wondered if he was dressed correctly—probably not. Unless you were dressed like Mary Margret, you probably were too under dressed for a nunnery he thought.

Henry looked at him, "You look uncomfortable."

"Well, it is a nunnery." Killian said. "I'm probably banned from such places."

Henry raised an eyebrow, not getting the adult joke. How old was he again?

Killian sighed, "Come on, lad, let Operation Save Emma commence."

The nunnery looked utterly depressing (well, how else did you expect a nunnery to look). The shabby building was on the edge of town. Since the curse broke, not really that many people attended the church. And he wasn't even sure why the fairies still insisted on the we are both philosophy that David had apparently preached long ago.

He still didn't why Tink wanted to go to this place.

Unfortunately for Hook, it was the Blue Fairy who answered the door.

As usual she glared at him, before giving Henry one of those big fake smiles that made her look surprisingly shadier than she already was.

Seriously, there was something off with that pixie. Otherwise his name wasn't Captain Hook—which it technically wasn't, but that wasn't the point.

"Hook," Blue said. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to see you, Mother Superior."

She raised an eyebrow; the lad took this as his cue. "Mother Superior, I wanted to talk to you about having a prayer service for my mom, Killian brought me over here."

"Oh," She said. "Henry, I, how sweet."

"Why don't you talk," Killian said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"That would be lovely," Blue said. "Um, Henry, we can go to my office and talk about getting a vigil in order for the Dark One."

"Emma." Killian clarified.

Blue rolled her eyes as Henry nodded his head and gave Hook a not so secret we did it smile, Hook tried to ignore this as he had to figure out the next step.

Getting into Tink's room. He had no idea where that was.

Luckily for him, he bumped into the fairy while he was doing his best to sneak into her room. And he almost laughed when he saw her, a nun's habit. Really.

She glared at him. "Killian, this is unexpected."

"So is your getup." He said, "Very unlike you, Tink."

She frowned, "I'm trying to do better, since I was given my wings back."

"But a nun, seriously? That's a crime, love."

She sighed. "I'm trying to finish my training Hook, and do what I'm supposed to be doing. Though I admit, I don't get why she insists on a nunnery. Now what do you want?"

He sighed. "I need help getting back my true love."

Tink raised an eyebrow. Killian didn't get her confusion. He and Emma were destined to be together, and even though they hadn't experienced true love's kiss yet, he hadn't felt this way about someone since Milah. That had to mean something.

"Come on," He said. "You helped the Evil Queen find true love, surely you can help a reformed pirate."

"By bringing the Dark One back into town." Tink said, "Because that's who Emma Swan is now."

He frowned and emphasized. "You helped the Evil Queen. You said true love was a cure for anything."

She sighed heavily, that pushed a button. "Fine, follow me. We'll talk and then I'll decide if I want to help me."

"You'll want to help me." Hook said.

Tink sighed heavily and motioned him to follow her before they entered a sad little room. "Luckily my roommate's at prayer service." She told him.

"This is just nasty," He said. "You should take my offer to stay on the Jolly Roger."

The place really was a dump. No bigger than a broom closet, Tink's old house in the tree was a far improvement.

She sighed heavily. "I want to keep my wings, remember."

"Ah, Tink, you shouldn't let the old bat control you so much."

"Must I remind you how my life turned out the last time I didn't follow the rules, Killian."

He sighed. "I know, I wouldn't ask, but I really do think I can help Swan. More than if we follow Regina's plan."

"Which is?"

"To find the crocodile and ask him how to handle summoning Emma."

"Well, it is the more cautious approach." Tink said.

"Really, waiting for the crocodile? You know he is that demon Pan's son."

"I am very well aware of that." The fairy sighed. "Okay, I'll help you. I should have a potion that should disable whatever spell Regina threw up within reason. But you have to promise me something, Killian."

"Anything," He said giddy that soon he'd be able to rescue his Swan.

She sighed. "You're not going to like this."

He gave a look, "If it gets me Swan back, I'll deal with it."

She sighed. "That's the deal, what if Emma isn't Emma anymore and she's dangerous."

"I'll have the dagger." Hook said.

"But will you use it against her?" Tink asked. "Or better yet will you be able to keep the dagger."

"Seriously?" Hook said, "This is Swan we're talking about."

Tink sighed. "Fine, I don't even know why I'm trying to sway you. It's true love."

"Damn straight it is." Hook said.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Tink roll her eyes, but that was probablyhis imagination.

"Just be careful," She said. "And I don't want Mother Superior knowing that I helped you."

"Mum's the word." Hook said, "Now the potion."

Tink sighed and conveniently pulled something out from the garb she was wearing. "I saved this for a special day, Killian. Please don't let me regret my decision."

"It's true love," Killian said. "That in itself is something you can't regret.

"Yes, but Emma Swan isn't Emma Swan anymore, she's also the Dark One."

"And true love can break any curse." Hook countered.

"I hope so." Tink said as she handed him over the bottle, "I really hope so."

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Preview: The Dark Swan interrogates a very idiotic mermaid.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, if you celebrated it. If not, hope you had a happy December. Anyway, this will probably be the last update of the year. I am really hoping to get one of these out late in January-but we'll see.**

Chapter 16: Heart to Heart

You never crossed the Dark Swan.

Or for matter you never crossed the Dark One. But the Dark Swan was making it very clear that just because its host used to be the Savior, it didn't mean anything. As it was now with that mermaid.

The Dark Swan had been so hopeful that finally she'd get into the realm that she needed to be in so that she could get that blasted sword from Camelot.

The sword that would finally set her free from the last spark of her that was Emma Swan. And let her be whole again. No pesky host, just the Dark One.

She didn't see a problem with it. Emma didn't want to remember anymore. Embracing the darkness hadn't been enough, because there was still that part of her that felt pain.

She didn't want to feel.

Which was why she had been particular violent with her victim.

That mermaid or whatever she was, since the Dark Swan had her own suspicions, had been trying to trick her, trying to imprison the Dark Swan and nobody did that.

She probably wouldn't if she had known who the Dark Swan was when she had transported "Hook" to that cell. Too bad, she didn't know whom she was traveling with.

The Dark Swan looked at the mound on the floor and kicked her with her boot. The Dark Swan loved her boots, almost as much as she loved leather pants. She just got a thrill of kicking her victims—or as she liked to call them, people who annoyed her. It was her signature move.

Another reason she wanted to dampen out the Emma Swan part of her once and for all. Emma still had a secret fear of blood despite being a cop; you'd think she would've gotten over it already.

The Dark Swan was the opposite. She loved watching people bleed; especially people who wronged her like the mermaid.

Oh, how she was going to have a rude awakening.

The Dark Swan looked at the prone body on the floor and grimaced. Pathetic. It really hadn't taken much to disable her new prisoner. She kicked her extra hard, mad because the mermaid had gotten the better of her.

Well, no longer.

She was after all _the_ Dark Swan. And she had been the Dark Swan for a very long time now. A lot longer than she had ever been Emma Swan, another reason to tell that part of her life goodbye.

She hated how weak Emma made her.

How the heir's death still clung to her after all these years.

While the Dark Swan fed off of the anger from it, which fueled her knowledge of Camelot, she hated that it still fueled her with such great sadness.

Sadness was not an emotion a Dark One should fill. Besides, there was no need for an heir if she could get her hand of that sword and free herself once and for all.

For another good measure of her frustrations she walked over to where the mermaid's hand was. Well, it a kick wouldn't wake her up this might.

She then wedged the stiletto heel of her boot on the mermaid's hand until she heard the nice crunch of bones breaking and couldn't help but smile.

The mermaid's eyes snapped open. She knew how she probably looked to the mermaid. Especially when she smiled and she just laughed.

"Really, you think I'm going to take pity on you."

Her voice wasn't all giggly like Gold's had been when he was an imp. Instead, it had taken an almost icy tone. The lack of emotions were a great strength to the Dark Swan, it would be even greater once she finally found a way to cleave Emma Swan from her for good.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dark One." The girl said.

"I prefer to be called the Dark Swan now." She said before lifting up her foot and hitting the hand again. And to her delight she heard the bones crack even more.

She looked at the mermaid's face. She didn't have the fear that many of her victims did, though she would soon enough when the Dark Swan would show her what she had grabbed when her victim had been unconscious.

No need to ruin her fun though quite yet.

She preferred suspense. And suspense was what she was going to get.

"You are an abomination," The mermaid said. "I saw through your disguise right when I saw you."

"I highly doubt that," The Dark Swan said, "Otherwise you wouldn't have merely transported me to a jail cell. Surely, you knew that wouldn't hold me."

"You don't know anything," The mermaid spitted out.

The Dark Swan rolled her "soulless" eyes. She hated it when people said that about her eyes. Personally she thought they did show her soul, her nice dark and crispy soul that she just happened to share with Emma Swan—for now.

At least until she got the sword.

She only hope it wasn't wielded, that would make the entire process messier. Though, she did like messes.

Glaring at the mermaid she said, "So, I don't know anything. You ever heard of show and tell, you're going tell."

"No I'm not going to say anything."

And suddenly the mermaid couldn't breathe.

The Dark Swan quietly chuckled as she waved her hand to show what she had been hiding: the mermaid's heart.

The mermaid groaned. As if she should've expected this.

"You should've." Dark Swan said. "I mean, heart magic is some of the best known Dark Magic. You should've taken precautions."

She had. She had hidden her heart years ago.

It had been shortly after giving birth and having the heir murdered in front of her. It had been too much, while the Emma part of her was shutting down succumbing to the dark, the sadness that she had embodied was too much. While the Dark One relished in the pain, a sad Dark One would not do which was why she had taken out her own heart. Besides, she could put a preservation spell on it and not have to worry about ending up like Gold. Not that it would matter, since she had no plans on returning to the land without magic. Except to get to Camelot.

She wanted her freedom.

The mermaid shook her head. "I shouldn't have to."

The Dark Swan rolled her eyes. "Please, you were willing to help a pirate travel realms."

"I wasn't ever going to help you get to another realm." The mermaid said, "Surely, you realize that now with the whole transporting you to a jail cell thing."

"Oh, trust me, I do." She said, "I want to know why though, why did you stop me."

"Surely you realize that, Dark One."

"It's. Dark Swan." Dark Swan almost growled.

As she said this she was pulled back to a memory. A memory long ago.

 _"You have to be more menacing than that, dearie." Her tutor said when she was trying to conjure a fireball with her new magic for the first time. "They'll think you're that useless witch of the North if you keep going like that."_

 _He had been trying to teach her to wield her magic, but dark magic wasn't something Emma had been comfortable with._

 _And she told him so. "But it's dark magic."_

 _"And you're the Dark One, dearie." He said, "Surely, you have to realize that you've changed."_

 _"I'm the savior."_

 _"The savior does not have glittery skin." He said._

 _She glared at him, her skin wasn't glittery. She had noticed that it sometimes appeared to have a sparkly sheen to it, but it wasn't like his._

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dearie." He said, "Personally, I find that my skin is an asset. Definitely a conversation starter."_

 _"No the leather pants are a conversation starter."_

 _He giggled. "You like my leather pants, dearie?"_

 _Did she? The Dark One sure did, but the Emma part of her, she grimaced. At least until the imp had started kissing her and she sort of lost herself._

 _Emma kept telling herself that she was kissing Mr. Gold, Neil's father. But the Dark One part of her didn't care. All she felt was lust and then when Gold pulled back and laughed she was a little shock._

 _"It doesn't take much to let the dark side come out, does it?" He said._

 _She glared at him. "I wasn't doing dark magic, you kissed me."_

 _Again he giggled as he waived his hand to reveal a mirror. "Look at yourself, dearie. You're a little bit glitterier now."_

 _Sure enough, she was a bit more sparkly._

 _She started to gasp, but he stopped her and said, "It will make you go even crazier Emma, if you don't embrace who you are. Trust me, and you enjoyed that kiss, correct?"_

 _She didn't want to say it, but she just nodded her head and he smiled._

 _"Now, try again with the fireball."_

 _That time she was able to produce something decent._

 _He clapped. "Embrace the darkness, dearie."_

However, his idea of embracing the darkness probably wasn't like this the Dark Swan thought. Rumple still clung on to parts of his old life, it was pathetic really. Bemoaning about Baelfire. Baelfire the idiot who left Emma pregnant, and the idiot her mother had tried to push her towards but she rejected him for an even dumber pirate.

God, Emma had terrible taste in men. Rumple was probably the best match she made and that was saying something, and the Dark Swan didn't really look at that as a relationship.

At least he taught her how to use her powers. Enough where she could start to enjoy her new powers rather than be scared of them. And enough where the Dark One didn't have to rely old memory. Actually having the host be trained in the dark arts was refreshing for a change.

Now the Dark Swan smiled as she thought of that old lesson.

"Don't do that," The mermaid said.

"What? Smile. I usually don't do that unless I'm planning on killing a person." She knew how he smile looked. Creepy, much like Gold's her teeth had took on that decaying Dark One appearance. Though she still could eat if she wanted too, they merely looked like that to put fear into her victims.

And it was true, she was going to kill the mermaid after she figured out just why she had decided to capture Hook. The Dark Swan had been thinking of all the delicious ways she could die. And they were even getting more delicious the longer the mermaid tried to belittle her.

She eyed the mermaid's heart. "You know it wouldn't take that much of an effort to squeeze this little beauty into dust."

"Then you wouldn't get the answers you seek would you _Dark Swan_. Let alone the realm you wish to go too."

The Dark Swan hated the way her name was emphasized.

"You look even more hideous than I'd imagine," The mermaid said. "Is there anything left of you in there?"

The Dark Swan glared her. While she didn't care much for her appearance, she still couldn't believe the audacity of the mermaid. The Dark Swan was the Dark One after all. No one should be belittling the Dark One.

So, she slapped her claw like hands cutting into the mermaid's face.

She glared at her, "Watch your tongue, we wouldn't like that to go missing, would we?"

"You don't scare me, demon." The mermaid said. "I've dealt with plenty of devils before."

"Plenty of devils," The Dark Swan said with a small smile. "Just who are you, mermaid?"

She didn't say anything.

The Dark Swan at the mermaid She was holding her heart, she should tell her the truth. Unless, it wasn't her heart. "This isn't your heart, is it?"

She then tested her theory by giving the heart a little squeeze, much to her disappointment the mermaid blanched.

She tried to figure out what went wrong. As her mind brought her back to the time she had first taken a heart.

 _Emma couldn't believe it. She had just pulled out a heart. Grant it, the girl sort of deserved it._

 _In the past she had always thought that pulling out someone's heart had been the greatest of all things evil, but she was surprised at how easy it was. How natural it felt._

 _It shouldn't have felt right._

 _She remembered holding the organ. It was flowing ruby red. Black splotches swirled around it. "She's dark?"_

 _The imp behind her giggled. He had been ecstatic when she had pulled out the heart from the red haired female warrior who minutes before had been trying to kill them._

 _"I don't get what's funny?" Emma said. She had really lost her sense of humor since the Dark One had taken over._

 _"Dearie, even Snow White has a tiny speck of darkness in her heart. Everyone does."_

 _"I didn't." Emma said, although she wasn't sure. There had been many things that weren't "good" but she considered herself a good person._

 _Or used too, until she became the Dark One._

 _"Have you?" Gold said. No Rumpelstiltskin. It was hard for Emma to come to terms that the imp she was currently interacting with had never been a pawnbroker in Storybrooke. "I've never used dark magic before, or used to." Emma said._

 _"Never used dark magic before." He said in a tone that had Emma glaring at him._

 _"Well, it is amusing, dearie."_

 _It was hardly amusing. Well, not amusing for Emma at least. "I don't see how it's funny, I never used dark magic before becoming the Dark One. My heart was pure."_

 _"Ah, and that is where the problem is." Gold said. "You think darkness just relies in magic. It doesn't. Darkness clings even from goodness. You can do things for the greater good that seem a bit dark. People have done it in the past; it's probably how you came to being. Kill me for a love one?"_

 _"I didn't kill you." Emma said. "I saved the Evil Queen."_

 _The imp giggled. "Sacrificed yourself for evil, well, that's not smart."_

 _"She reformed, but that's not the point. I have a heart in my hands, Gold."_

 _"Its Rumpelstiltskin, dearie. I get that it's hard to pronounce and even more difficult to spell, but the nickname Gold. Really?"_

 _"I am not calling you Rumpelstiltskin or admit I'm sleeping with someone with that name."_

 _"So you're acknowledging our little escapade."_

 _Emma gave him a look. It had only been one nightstand at that point, after some dark magic. Magic that Emma didn't know was going to affect her libido in such a way, or maybe it was the after affect the guilt that had drawn her to his bed. Or maybe the ale. Back then she still could get drunk._

 _He could get drunk too, it appeared since she had remembered the sloppy yet precise kissing and the excellent precision he had of getting her clothes off of her. He was a lot more skilled in bed than his son._

 _At the mere thought of it she inwardly blanched. It was because of Neil that she hadn't wanted to admit what happened._

 _"It didn't mean anything." She said._

 _"Just animal attraction then. Or maybe Dark One attraction?" He said, "Though you did take her heart to save me?"_

 _That was true (sort of)._

 _The archer had tried to kill Gold and Emma had thought nothing of it when she pulled out the red head's heart, but that didn't mean she had feelings for Gold._

 _Gold laughed at her puzzled expression. "Tell me how did it feel, Emma, to pull out What's-Her-Face's heart."_

 _The girl was immobilized. Something Gold had done when she had annoyed him too much. Emma didn't know why he hadn't done this in the first place. Would've saved her a lot of grief._

 _"You should've froze her earlier." Emma stated, "Now, how do I put this back in her."_

 _"Really, you're going to waste good magic?" Her tutor said. "We should interrogate her."_

 _"There are other ways to interrogate," Emma said. "Lawful ones."_

 _"Lawful ones? Dearie, she was going to kill you, she wasn't going to play nice. I think it's time we had a little heart to heart with her, don't you?"_

 _"That is a terrible pun."_

 _"Don't I know it?" He giggled, "Now the key is to be specific leave no loopholes."_

No loopholes. Dark Swan tried to think what loopholes her question had then it dawned on her. "That is not a request, it is an order. You are to give me your real name and who you work for, otherwise this heart will be turned into dust."

The mermaid looked at her in horror. As if she was trying to decide what she was to do. Finally she said, "Then kill me. I won't talk."

The Dark Swan glared at her. "Fine. If you don't want to talk, I'll make sure to make your death as painful as possible."

She then squeezed the heart hard causing the mermaid to turn to an almost pallor shade of white. She felt the heart starting to take on a different texture when she released it causing the mermaid to vomit all over herself.

Too bad this realm didn't have an Instagram. If she would've taken a photo of the mermaid it would've gone viral, or at least to evil Dark One's it probably would've.

Most people would've blanched if they could see the Dark Swan's current interrogation victim, all it did to the Dark Sawn was make her smile. It was obvious that the mermaid was hurting, but hurt didn't seem to be enough to crush the mermaid's spirit since she was still refusing the Dark Swan's orders.

She'd rather die, the Dark Swan thought. A part of her just wanted to end it there and now, squeeze that heart to dust, but she wanted to know. She needed to know what was going on. And then she started to fill it, a tug.

She hadn't ever felt this way before, but she knew what it meant: someone had gotten their hands on the dagger.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Ron, the P.I., deals with some irritating clients who may or may not be out of this realm.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Long time, no see. Believe it or not, it took me quite awhile to get this one out. Mainly, because I have not had time to really work on this other than maybe half an hour or maybe every week or so. Things have been super busy and probably will be until after my exam. As I said before, this has taken back burner because of it and so has _Dark Dynasty_. I am thinking forward though. I know there has been some concern that there are too many POVs in this story. Personally, I enjoy the different point of views (I sort of like getting into the heads of characters), but I will be trying to tighten up the POVs that are seen after the first part of this story and hopefully it will tighten up the pace. However, this will not occur for awhile since I have the first part prewritten- note the first part of this story is not near as long as _Dark Dynasty_ so it will be tightening up sooner than later. A lot of the viewpoints are necessary at this time to establish the new "cannons" in this universe-hence, why you're getting a Ron chapter right now (though I do love how adorable dopey he is). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Now, I am going to try to get some sleep before I force myself to look over my federal procedure notes (blah). **

Chapter 17: The Ron Meister

Ron Weasley enjoyed his life of pretty much doing nothing.

Harry would always be his best mate for coming up with the idea to sue the school that was bloody brilliant. His mother had been harping on him back then to get a "real" job. Like helping out the twins wasn't a job.

With his settlements from the school, he was set for life and could open up his own private investigation firm.

A wizard private investigator, he was the first of his kind. No one else had thought of it, and it seemed like a pretty grand idea to him at the time, at least until he opened shop and hadn't gotten a customer. Okay, occasionally Harry might've used him whenever he and Daph were handling a divorce, but they didn't do a lot of office.

Regardless, it was useful having the office space. Girls liked it when he said he was a private investigator better than perpetually unemployed/living off of settlements/helping out his bros. There was just some mystique about being a P.I. and having his own office. But he still didn't get a lot of clients.

Which was why he was so surprised when not one but two potential clients were waiting at his office today.

They were both foreign, he couldn't tell if the accent was American or Canadian or maybe even Australian. Accents weren't his forte. He could barely recognize a posh accent from a cockney one. Though Margret Mary, later told him they were from Maine which Ron was pretty sure was in Canada.

Canadians.

Ron just shook his head as he thought about the first woman—Reggie—who had left him with Margret Mary. They were looking for their friend.

A missing person's case this was big!

"You see, The Ron Meister, Mr. Gold might be able to help us find my daughter." Margret Mary told him after Reggie had went to get a pint.

He wished he had a pint.

Instead, he was listening to Margret Mary bemoan about Mr. Silver.

Being the keen private investigator that he was Ron asked, "So, why do think that this Mr. Silver knows anything about Emily."

"Emma." Margret Mary Corrected, "And it's Mr. Gold not Mr. Silver. Are you sure you're a private investigator?"

"I'll have you know I am indeed and the best in the business." He said not adding that he was the only in the business. "Fact, I am the Boy Who Lived's B.F.F."

"Okay," Margret Mary said. Not how big of an accomplishment this was.

Again, Canadian.

"'choo know, Harry Potter. The greatest wizard of our time, well, after Dumbledore of course. Though personally, I think Harry might have him beat. He defeated Voldemort after all. Well, sort of."

"Right," Margret Mary said clearly not paying attention to him. "Well, do you think you can help me find my friend or not?"

"You didn't answer me, what does your friend have to do with your kid? It's very important for the case you know?"

Margret Mary bit her lip, like she didn't want to tell him. But she sighed, "It's complicated."

Ron decided to use his deductive prowess. "Let me guess Emily and Silver were involved."

"Their name's are Emma and Gold," Margret Mary said—Ron was really bad with names. "And no, they're not in love. Thank God. They share a connection though, and well, Gold might be the only one to help Emma."

It was vague at best, but it was a case. And a case was something that Ron had been looking for, for years.

"Well, then, I'll take your place. Um, you don't happen to have a picture of this Silver guy do you?"

"It's Gold."

"I'm really bad at names. Sorry, Margret Mary."

"It's Mary Margret, are you sure you're okay?"

Ron was fine, really dandy. Out of all three members of the golden trio, he probably was the most adjusted.

It was true, Harry was probably the most successful out of the three members; but his best friend was a wreck. A bit of a workaholic, and his relationship with Daphne was fucked up. Yes, they were both consenting adults and seemed to enjoy their no strings relationship, but he could tell they both cared for each other enough where they should at least put a label on it. They were after all, shaking up in Harry's townhome.

And this was coming from him—Ron-I-shag-a-different-girl-everyday-at-the -pub. Surely, that was telling.

Plus, Harry seemed so angry all the time. Ron didn't push things on him since he had saw how pushing had gotten Hermione ex-nayed from his best mate's life. The one time he tried to make them play nice, it didn't work that well.

" _You should give her a call, mate." He told Harry when they met at The Three Broomsticks for a celebratory butter beer—Ron had passed his sixth year and Harry had finished his first term at Cambridge._

" _No." Harry said taking a sip of fire whiskey. "Don't think so. And don't push it Ron."_

 _Ron frowned. "It's not right, mate. We're supposed to be the golden_ trio."

 _Harry frowned. "Did she tell you what happened?"_

 _Ron shook his head. Hermione hadn't really told him anything of substance. She had been blubbering, mainly because she had gotten a T on her transfiguration exam and McGonogall was threatening to hold her back a year._

 _Ron didn't get what the big deal was. McGonogall threatened him all the time, but he guessed for Hermione who was Little Miss O it was a big deal._

" _She's a blubbering mess." He said to Harry, "Ever since, well, she failed her Transfiguration exam. I told her it's only one exam, but you know how she is."_

 _Harry had a weird look on his face, "She actually failed?"_

" _Yeah," He said. "She really hasn't been the same since you too broke up."_

" _You have to be together to break up, Ron. Hermione doesn't have any feelings for me."_

 _There was a bitter edge to that. Later he'd find out that Harry used to have a crush on their bushy haired friend, which Ron thought was sort of bonkers. What was even more ridiculous was that he learned that Hermione had a crush on him—please, like he'd be with a non-redhead version of his mother._

 _Which was how he viewed Hermione._

 _However, even though she annoyed him like his mother, he still tried to defend her to Harry. At least that day._

 _Harry was having none of it though. And finally he told Ron what happened._

 _Ron sighed after Harry told him how Hermione went tattling to the professor._

 _He really wasn't surprised. He remembered when she did the same thing with that broomstick their third year, just ridiculous. Didn't know when to keep her mouth that one, especially about something so important._

" _You'd know I'd never say anything, mate." He told his best pal._

 _Harry nodded. Honestly, Ron couldn't remember the Muggle School Harry was going to. Was it Cadbury like the chocolate company?_

" _She probably didn't mean any harm by it though, mate."_

" _Be that as it may," Harry said, "She broke my trust. More than once. It's hard to get over."_

And he hadn't not since they had that conversation. And Ron had tried to have the two accidentally bump into each other. Other than an awkward nod and then a mysterious textile a few minutes later about going into court, they didn't interact.

For a while he was upset. The three of them had always been together, but he got used it after a while. And that both of his friends were better separate than together.

They had changed.

Well, he hadn't. But both Harry and Hermione had.

Harry was more withdrawn, always busy. However, unlike Hermione, he still occasionally had time for a beer. But he'd never talk about his problems with Ron, which was fine. Although, sometimes Ron secretly wished he wasn't so bloody secretive. He didn't realize that Harry was, well, sleeping with Daphne Greengrass until he came across them snogging at The Leaky Cauldron.

" _A Slytherin, mate?" He asked._

" _It's not serious," Harry said. "We both agreed to it. And besides, you really shouldn't be so bigoted about Slytherins, Ron. I was almost one."_

He didn't believe it at the time. But now it was blatantly obvious that Harry could've very well been a snake.

While Harry seemed to have become a workaholic who didn't say much other than order fire whiskey when Ron was around, Hermione had turned into a blubbering mess.

A part of Ron wanted to ditch their friendship, since he hated being lectured by his bushy haired friend, but he'd feel guilty about ditching her.

She really had no one. Well, she had her parents. But they weren't exactly keen on Hermione, once she started failing classes. He really found that a lot of the way she behaved was based on their expectations.

He learned a lot about Hermione when she was plastered.

Which happened very often these days.

She seemed to get drunk when she had a bad day in court—which was pretty much every day she went to court with Harry. To be honest, he was a little surprise when she told him she was going back to school to become a barrister.

" _Really, a barrister? I thought you liked working at the ministry?"_

 _She gave him a pointed look as she took a sip of her sidecar—Hermione always insisted on muggle drinks when she drank. Usually fancy cocktails of some sort, she couldn't tolerate fire whiskey or even butter beer._

" _What?" He said, "That's why 'choo didn't get involved in Harry's lawsuit, right? You said 'choo liked working?"_

 _"It's 'you' not ' 'choo', Ronald. Seriously, must you slur everything?"_

" _Hermione."  
_

 _She sighed heavily taking a big sip of her drink. "I didn't love my job."_

" _Then why didn't you join the lawsuit?"_

" _Because, Ronald, you don't sue people for easy cash. We willingly got into danger in Hogwarts, I am not going to sue Professor Dumbledore just because he didn't watch us better."_

" _Oh, come on, the Philosopher's Stone was sort of a set up. And Harry says if McGonogall had been a better head of house none of this would've happened."_

" _I don't know what Professor McGonogall has to do with any of this." Hermione huffed._

" _Well, Harry says, she could've employed some security tactics like have the Fat Lady only open up to adults or in emergency situations after curfew."  
_

 _"Are you seriously buying this?" She said._

" _Well, it makes sense to me. And the school seemed to give me enough where I could open my own agency."_

" _A waste of money."_

" _The Ron Meister Agency is not a waste of money, I help people."_

 _She grumbled in disgust, "Think about all the children whose education you are depriving."_

 _He shrugged. "Hogwarts is fine. Besides, Harry said it's because of the lawsuits they're making some much needed safety reforms."  
"Of course he'd say that," Hermione said. "He's such an ambulance chaser. I will only take cases that I believe in, Ronald."_

He sighed as he listened to his voice mail. Hermione was in tears, being the good friend he was he textiled her and told her he'd meet her for a pint at the Cauldron if she wanted to meet him there. He also said a friend was going to pay.

Margret Mary looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"Friend had a bad day, I told her to come and have a drink with us. You think Reggie will mind?"

"Reggie, you meant Regina."

"Sorry, not the best with names."

"And yet you're an ace detective?"

"Don't doubt the Ron Meister's prowess. I am the Boy Who Lived's best friend after all."

"So you say." His client said. "Just who is this the Boy Who Lived?"

"They don't teach you about the Boy Who Lived in Canada?"

"I'm American."

"You said you were from Maine, that's in Canada."

"No, it's in America."

Ron shook his head. He was so sure Maine was in Canada and she had a Canadian accent.

He pointed that out at Margret Mary laughed. "No, it's not. Are you sure you're a private investigation, err, Ron Meister."

"Most definitely. Let's go to the Cauldron. I need to have some fire whiskey before Hermione gets here. God knows, she'll be a mess."

* * *

"Is that your friend?" Margret Mary asked looking at Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Has been having a bit of a hard time today. I think she got beat in court."

There was Hermione with a fancy looking cocktail in front of her—a margarita.

She was in tears and her usual perfectly neat appearance wasn't, well, so neat. Her unruly hair was coming unpinned from its sleek bun and her shirt looked wrinkly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. He hadn't seen her look this upset since she had tied with him for worst NEWT's score. Even Neville had outshined them, mainly because Herbology but who wanted to learn about stupid plants anyway.

"Ron," She said looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"Um, it's the Cauldron and I'm celebrating with my new clients, Margret Mary and Reggie."

"Clients, that joke of an agency of yours actually got clients?"

Way too drunk.

"I think I'll leave you to have a moment with your friend." Margret Mary said.

"Reggie's still paying." Ron told her, "And I still need that picture of Silver."

"Gold, and, uh, Regina and I might want to consider our options."

"Your only option is me." Ron said.

"I got to look for Regina." Margret Mary said before slipping away.

As soon as she was gone he turned back to Hermione, "Damn it, Hermione! You turned my client away."

Hermione turned towards him. Her eyes were bright red. "For Merlin's sake, Ronald, your client dropped you because you forgot what her name is. Not because I'm crying."

"You called my agency a joke."

"Well it is," She said between tears. "You just have it so people won't know that you're a lush living off that blood money Harry collected."

If she wasn't a woman, he would've slugged her. He tried to tell himself that Hermione was drunk and was in no shape to hear logic. That really what was going on, was his friend had a horrible day and that he should try to comfort her. Try to be the bigger person, but it was easier said than done.

"Don't lose the only friend you have left, Hermione." He said giving her a glare.

He was fairly good-natured. Snapping at Hermione wasn't in his nature, but she had touched a nerve. Especially since he was no longer a sullen jealous teenager. He had really looked forward to having a client though, and she blew it for him.

"It's his fault you know."

Ron motioned for the barkeeper to bring him a fire whiskey. He had a feeling he was not going to be able to handle this otherwise. "Please, Hermione, you know I don't like taking sides."

She frowned. "It's not taking sides, Ron. Harry screwed me over. Or his new partner, he has to be a partner no one that good would be just an associate, the bastard got me suspended. And I was held in contempt!"

"That's not a good thing?" Ron asked.

"Of course it's not a good thing, I could lose my license, Ronald. I spent three days in jail. I had to spend three night's next to a troll named Stinky. And the nickname wasn't oxymoronic if you get what I mean."

""They have the magical creatures placed in cells away from witches and wizards." Ron said.

"Not the muggleborns, thanks to Umbridge." Hermione said. "Yet another reason why there needs to be reform. And how am I going to get reforms made if my license is revoked!"

"I'm sure things weren't that bad. I mean, the charges were bogus weren't they?"

She turned red.

"Weren't they, Hermione?"

"Stupid Mr. R Gold." She said. "Who doesn't even use their first name."

"Did you say Gold?"

It was Reggie, she came back. But rather her attention being focused on him, it was focused on Hermione.

Curses.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Preview: Rumple and Harry have a chat a la _Boston Legal_ style and there are some Golden Swan flashbacks. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: And here we go. Amazingly, I was able to get this out. Because I've been suffering from insomnia these past few days and since I could no longer focus on warranty against redhibition and usufructs, I decided to work on this . A lot of you asked about when I plan on getting another chapter out for _Dark Dynasty_ it will probably be after this week but I'm hoping by the end of the month I'll have something for that story. At the very latest, I'm thinking probably the first week of March. I need to write up a few more chapters for it, before I feel comfortable with regularly updating it again. But I think I finally figured out how I want the Neverland arc in that story to play out, so hopefully after my test I'll have more time to work on it. **

Chapter 18: The Gold Standard

Despite what the general populous thought, Rumpelstiltskin actually had excellent self-control. Especially since he was no longer the Dark One. However, he was doing everything right now not to turn Albus Dumbledore into a slug.

If he could still turn people into snails.

Honestly, he hadn't had the best of luck with his magic, especially in this world. Now that he knew it existed, he was trying to tap into its source. Harry mentioned that a lot of wizards and witches used wands, but Gold was not going to do that. Relying on a piece of wood was a crutch, and he had managed to do enough magic in Storybrooke—though it didn't hold. Not that his magic when he was the Dark One held either, hello the limp and Ramen eating when he stayed with Ursula.

Maybe it was because he didn't believe it would hold, he thought trying to find a rationale for all of this.

At least he had the law to work with. There was something soothing about shredding someone into ribbons. True, he might've showed a bit too much gusto in destroying Ms. Granger's career, but it seemed to make his son happy.

It had been ridiculously hard to get Harry to talk to him. He was distancing himself from him, despite the fact that Gold had leverage about his mother and about the rest of his family.

Rumple felt a little bit bad about doing this, but he knew if he told Harry every detail about his life in Storybrooke, Harry would wash his hands of him. And he couldn't bear losing another son.

He frowned as he thought of his boys.

Harry was so different than Bae, different but similar. Both of them were determined, but Harry was a lot more secretive and he didn't seem to judge Rumple about being the Dark One.

Then again, that might be because he didn't know the Dark One.

Or he might've been influenced by the fact he had a grudge against one of Merlin's apprentices whose primary purposes were to fight Dark Ones.

Stupid lot, he thought. As he eyed Harry's former headmaster. If he was at full strength, he probably wouldn't have even flinched about taking the guy's heart.

He inwardly cursed that he didn't have control over his magic in this world yet. To be fair, he had a feeling that doing magic in the non-Storybrooke part of this realm was different than all others.

But he couldn't even ask Harry about that in the detail he wanted.

His son was touchy, much like his mother in a lot of ways. But calculating like him, like this business with suing the school. It reminded Rumple of himself. Though, he had to admit he liked the idea of suing the school too since at the current moment the only revenge he could have was his legal prowess.

Trying to retain his cool, he turned to the man sitting across from him. "Tea?"

He hoped he'd agree to the request, even if he didn't have magic he could still poison the man.

The baby-napping wizard shook his head. "You look familiar, Mr. Gold. Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"Afraid not, dearie." He said. "I'm not from around here."

"But you're working for Harry?"

"It's a job," He said. "And my personal affairs are none of your concerns, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Actually, it's Professor Dumbledore."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is your school is being sued for an extraordinary amount of money. I would think your attorney would tell you the importance of not speaking to me alone."

"As I told—Harry, I'm not here to talk about the lawsuit. I'll just wait till he gets back."

Seriously?

Gold glared at him. "Potter told you that you could either talk to me or security. I think you should know that means he doesn't want to talk to you personally."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry and I must talk. I've had enough of his childish antics."

And in their brief conversation, Gold could see why Harry hated the man. Oh, how he wanted to pull out his heart and turn it into dust this very second. If only he could figure out how to tap into this world's magic.

He really needed to go to the magical world, the more magic he was around the more likely he was to figure this out. But at that moment, he felt something. Just a tinge of something that felt like magic, not that he had enough grasp on it to do something dangerous.

Gold frowned wishing he could've figured out a way to bring the pistol he carried with himself in Storybrooke to the U.K. If he couldn't pull out Dumbledore's heart, he could put a bullet in it at the very least.

But nope, stupid U.K. and their gun laws.

So, instead he had to make do with scowling and making lawyerly threats.

How embarrassing for a former Dark One.

"Childish antics? This is the legal process, there is nothing childish about said process."

Dumbledore took Gold's outrage with slight amusement. "You're not from around here, Mr. Gold, are you?"

Gold eyed him. "Does it matter?"

"My good man, I'm not a blood purist if that's what you're worried about."

Blood purist?

Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what the man was talking about. He remembered hearing things about blood purist though, in the past. Though that was in another realm, a long time ago. And it consisted of royals not wanting to marry the miller's trashy daughter.

He was assuming that this Dumbledore fellow was not of royal lineage—no royal in their right mind would wear plaid robes.

Rumple was if anything, astute. And even without his magic, he knew not to reveal too much information. It had seemed like Harry had picked up on that too, he noted since the man had barely told anything to Rumple about himself. Unless Rumple was offering him something, and then the information was very select.

He did know one thing though, not to trust this Dumbledore man.

Even if he did technically "save" Harry from a life with Dark One! Emma!

Though, given the way his son acted Rumple wasn't so sure he saved Harry as much as lead him to another horrible life. Because at least Emma, crazy as she was by the Dark One's curse, probably would've taken care of Harry better than it appeared his relatives did.

Though, Rumple didn't know that for a fact. So he didn't exactly tell Harry that.

The man had a very short fuse, something he didn't exactly inherit from Rumple's side of the family.

Stupid Charmings and their impulsiveness, he thought. Inwardly grimacing that he shared a child with a Charming, but at the same time he didn't exactly regret his dalliance with Emma.

Or for that matter, Harry.

But there was a part of him that was glad he had left Storybrooke and was never going to go back to that town again to explain to everyone how hey he had a child with the spawn of the two nincompoops in town who insisted they were heroes when they couldn't even figure how to check each others email.

God, that would be awkward.

And then there was Belle. Rumple wondered would it even matter that he had sired a son with Emma at this point in their relationship.

Probably not to be honest. They were nothing now, but it would give Belle yet another reason to be pissed at him.

Like she didn't have reason enough to hate him.

He sighed as his attention turned towards the man in front of him. He wanted to nip this in the bud. He had no power, not even a non-magical weapon. So, he couldn't deal with it as efficiently as he normally could. Well, he could always throw Harry's fancy paperweight at him. But he doubt Harry would appreciate that. It seemed like he was just going to have to rely on his tongue as his weapon, which despite its sharpness wasn't he same as pulling out someone's heart.

"I've had enough of your nonsense." He finally responded to Dumbledore. "You're either here to talk about the case, or I will have security escort you out."  
And then, when he finally figured out how to use his magic in this realm, he'd pull out Dumbledore's heart and if he kept pissing off his son he'd squeeze it.

You could take the Dark One out of the man but—that didn't mean Gold was a saint.

He never had been exactly pure so to speak. Though, who was?

Dumbledore glared at him. "You will let me stay here until Mr. Potter comes here and let us have our conversation."

For the slightest minute, Gold was going to agree to this until he realized what the wizard was trying to do. He was trying to get into his mind and manipulate him.

And that was one thing you did not do to Rumple, Dark One Rumple or not. You did not try manipulate him.

Cold fury filled his body, enough to where he felt his magic surface for just a moment and push the man from his mind.

Outwardly, it didn't do much though Dumbledore looked bothered.

"Yeah, don't try that again." Rumple said trying to muster as much of his Dark One persona as he could. "You'd find I'm not a good man to get angry, Mr. Dumbledore."  
"It's professor." Dumbledore said. "And I don't know what you're talking about?'

Of course he'd try to play dumb.

Gold glared at him again. "I'm not stupid. I know you were trying to get into my head and twist it. You'll find that you don't screw with me, dearie. Not if you don't want me to do something that you'll regret."

Like take out his heart, God did Rumple ever want to do that right now. He knew he probably didn't have that strength though. At best, he'd only be able to cause some minor discomfort.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to use legilimency. It's just that I wanted to calm you down a bit. Obviously, Harry has told you some fabricated truths."

Gold chuckled. "I don't think Mr. Potter was fabricating anything about you. See the trying to control mind bit."  
Because even though he was no longer an official member of Team Dark One, that didn't mean he liked or approved what the so called professor had done.

Though, the thought of Emma raising Harry in the state of mind Gold found her in sort of made him shudder. Especially since his little Dark One apprentice was quite found of taking hearts in their later days.

Well, the hearts of anyone trying to kill them.

Which was a lot.

They didn't tell you when you became the Dark One just how many death threats you'd get.

He remembered that silly redhead girl with the bow. Really, she thought that she could kill them?

As if.

 _Of course, Emma had taken the whole scene a bit differently than he had. She had still been trying to fight the darkness. When finally she succumbed to it, she looked at Gold and said. "What is wrong with me?"_

 _"Do you really want me answering that, dearie." He said._

 _They were laying in bed._

 _"I killed that girl."_

 _"And she was going to kill you." He said, "You showed self-preservation, dearie."_

 _"She couldn't have killed us we're the Dark Ones." Emma snapped._

 _"Those arrows could have been special," Rumple said. "Besides, it's not illegal to kill someone else if you're defending yourself."_

 _"It's still wrong." She said. "This. This is wrong."_

 _"You didn't seem to think it was wrong earlier when you tore off my pants. Or the time before that.."_

 _She grimaced. "That was—I don't know what that was. God, there's something wrong with me. I can't believe I slept with you."_

 _"Dark One magnetism, dearie."_

 _"Ew!" She said, "Really, what is wrong with me? I never would've done this before."_

 _"And you've never been the Dark One before."_

 _"It's not just about us or, no, we're not even an us."_

 _"You seemed to disagree with that statement less than a half hour ago." He said stroking her back._

 _She tried to grimace, but it was obvious she found his stroke to be intoxicating._

 _"I killed someone, Gold." She said._

 _And she had. Rumple had watched her squeeze the redhead's heart into itty bitty bits until the so called Brave one was dead._

 _He shrugged. "She was annoying and deserved it."_

 _"She couldn't have hurt us."_

 _"Again, you never know, those arrows could've been poisoned. We might be immortal, dearie, but that doesn't mean we can't die."_

 _"That's oxymoronic."_

 _"I didn't know you knew such big words."_

 _She just glared at him, "I still killed her."_

 _"In self defense. It was justified. You even said it at the time."_

She had. And in all regards, it had been the girl needed to die. She could've hurt them. She told them she would under pressure, meaning heart squeezing. She wouldn't have stopped until she had done some real damage. If it would've been a case in this world, he could've gotten her off of murder. But there was something about Emma at that time that still screamed Charming morality.

She got over it though. Somehow either the curse or him had wormed their way into her life, and by their last night together she was almost as dark as him.

 _They had just taken over a village._

 _When you were the Dark One you did that._

 _You had a lot of time on your hands, so whenever you got bored the best thing to do was take over a village. Hassle the locals. Make a few deals._

 _And Emma and him were sort of playing house._

 _Well, he was planning on settling down somewhere for a while and doing some research before finding Bae._

 _It was always finding Bae._

 _She was pretty much transformed at that point. Her skin though not fully reptilian now had a permanent glittery sheen to it; it was a matter of time before the scales came._

 _It really amazed him how much his so called "protégée" had changed. Gone was the reluctance to commit dark magic, and now was someone who was worthy enough to be his equal. Save for her crazy moments, and did Emma have more than a few shares of crazy moments._

 _"We really need to redecorate." She said to him as she swept through their newly acquired castle—later it would be The Dark Castle. "It's just drafty in here. Though war lord could've bought some decent drapes."_

 _"I doubt he really had time for that, dearie." Rumple remembered saying to her. "We do need to Christian the place though."_

 _"I thought we did that last night," Emma said. "Though another romp wouldn't hurt. And I don't think Christian is the proper term for two Dark Ones."_

 _He laughed. "Now you're talking."_

 _By that point, any inhibitions that Emma had before were gone._

Of course, he never expected the next day to get word that the stupid Blue Doxie was back in town and then when he returned to the castle—God knows how much time later, she was gone.

And he was okay with it, it was after all just a dalliance. He couldn't expect her to stay forever. It wasn't love by any means.

Just an affair that resulted in another son. A son whose headmaster he needed to put in his place.

Dumbledore took his response in stride. "I don't mean to upset anyone. As I said before it's urgent I speak to Harry, I was just trying to make the situation civilized."

"By controlling my mind." Gold said. "That's dark magic."

"Its intent wasn't dark." Dumbledore said. "I'd never do that."

"Do what? Dark magic? Please. That's what everyone says until you find something that's worth the price."

The wizard got a weird look on his face. "What did you say?"

"Never you mind. Now, do I need to call security? Harry says the troll detail he calls is quite ferocious. Though trolls to me are quite puny, he really should get some ogres."

Dumbledore sighed, "Tell him this isn't over. That he has a destiny to fulfill."

"And blah, blah, blah. " Gold said. "I'm not Mr. Potter's messenger boy and even if I was, I can guarantee you he would not give a crap what you had to say. Considering you ruined his childhood with that booby-trap school of yours. See you in court, professor."

"Please, if you would just listen to me you'd see that I don't mean any harm."

"Do I really need to call the trolls?"

The good professor got the point and left a few minutes before his son came back.

Harry looked like there was something going on—what else was new. Gold doubted he'd get an inkling of what was going on though.

"You got rid of Dumbledore?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

Gold looked up from the casebook he was reading. "Of course. Didn't take that much. Just some threats about calling the trolls."

Harry shook his head.

"You don't believe me?"

"I never said that." Harry said, "I need a drink. And I got a bottle of old scotch, you game?"

This was interesting. "You want me to get drunk with you? "

There had to be some kind of game here.

"I need to get drunk with someone." Harry said. "Might as well be you since Daphne is in court and I really don't feel like hanging out with Ron."

Ron was one of Harry's former schoolmates. Gold had picked that much out from the conversations he had eavesdropped on between Harry and Daphne.

That and Harry might've mentioned him once in passing, not where he thought Gold would really get any information out of it.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "I don't get drunk at work."

"Work is over."

"For you maybe, but I need to get this brief proofed."

"You're ahead of schedule." Harry said, "I'm actually surprised how good you are."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it for whatever you want it to be." Harry said.

Why wouldn't he open up? The man waved his hand and a bottle of scotch and two glasses appeared. "This is fantastic stuff. One of my clients gave it to me when I got them acquitted."

"Acquitted? I thought you practiced civil law?"

"I dabble in a bit of everything. Even do a little bit of international law. I actually can practice in America. Not that I really have, I'm just saying."

"But you did criminal law too?"

"For awhile. If a case interests me, I take it."

When had he heard this before?

Oh, that's right. When he offered to represent Mary Margret when Regina had framed her for the five thousandth time.

At times it scared him how much Harry was like him. With Bae, he was more like his mother and like him before—before he became the Dark One.

But Harry, he was like he had been since he was cursed, save for the annoying Charming rashness he occasionally saw in the boy.

Which was one of the reasons why Rumple had been abstaining from the scotch that the man poured for him.

"It's good stuff." Harry said as he poured Rumple a glass.

Rumple raised an eyebrow as he looked for any detectable signs that the scotch had been tampered with. He thought about what sort of potions Harry could've snuck in there.

A part of him told himself, he was being paranoid. There was no way his son would doctor his drink.

That was only the small-untainted part of him. The part of him that had spent three hundred years as the Dark One knew better. Harry was up to something, probably wanted more information.

Oh, Gold was very aware what leverage he had over his son. It was cruel, giving out information to Harry slowly. But he found it was the only way he was going to have a relationship with him.

Truth serum was the most likely culprit, he told himself, if anything was in the decanter. And he was better something was, Harry didn't seem the type to want to do father and son bonding via drinking.

Even if it had been a hellish day.

Of course, there might've been other stuff in the bottle as well. Lots of poison potions were clear translucent liquids. There were a few memory loss potions that were clear—though he didn't think Harry would want him to lose his memories.

Unless, he wanted to get rid of him.

But that, Gold told himself would be too messy.

And it would obvious ruin any information Harry had set to accomplish, so it had to be truth serum.

Regardless, there was no way in hell that Rumple was drinking that scotch.

"Go on." Harry said, "It's good stuff."

Rumple shook his head. "I'm not really in a drinking mood today."

Harry was about to say something when there was a door opened and Regina and Mary Margret came strolling in the room.

If Gold wasn't so paranoid, he'd take a drink.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Preview: Regina and Mary Margret visit Potter, Greengrass, LLP.**


	20. Chapter 19 the Real 19

**AN: Test is done! Which means I can actually write. Right now, I'm still suffering from some major insomnia so I am updating. You can thank the loud kids in the hotel that I've been staying at. Somehow they think that everyone like listening to whatever it is their watching on television at eleven o'clock at night. Never mind, said person in the next room has been taking tests all day and has a killer headache. And I'll shut up now...**

Chapter 19: Pure Dumb Luck

Well, they found Gold.

By pure chance.

But hey! Wasn't that how everything happened in her life, look at who Henry's birth mother was and how she came to town. Some people would call it fate; Regina called it very bad luck and random coincidence at best. Finding Gold at the law firm—with the guy that Regina had been oh so randomly bumping in these past few days was another one of these random chances that Regina just had to groan at its convenience.

Just how the Ron Meister's drunk girlfriend, turned out to be beaten by a very slimy lawyer by the name of R. Gold, Esquire.

Seriously, he couldn't change his name much?

But he really didn't have a reason to change his name. Gold was a common enough name, and it wasn't like he thought anyone was going to flee to another country let alone practice law.

Though, if anyone was going to represent her in Storybrooke it probably would've been Gold. Everyone else was sort of useless, but not him.

Regina thought he actually liked that part of his cursed identity.

And now he was apparently make a living of it here in the UK, tormenting the Ron Meister's poor girlfriend.

Though, honestly with the brief encounter Regina had with the girl she thought she sort of deserved it. There was something about her that registered Mary Margret like to her. And even though, she was Mary Margret's "friend" now, she still got annoyed with her self-righteousness a lot.

Which was why she had been trying to pick up the necessary ingredients to make a tracking potion.

But by chance, they didn't need it all because of a little unintentional eavesdropping.

To be honest, she had only approached the Ron Meister to tell him off and state that they wouldn't need his sorry services.

Mary Margret had seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn't a rocket scientist, and asked Regina to break the news to him gently.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

But when she overheard what the harried wizard lawyer said, she decided to pry for more information.

"Did you say Gold?" Regina asked.

"Now's not the time, Reggie." The Ron Meister said.

Regina shot him a dagger look. She should be glad she only did that, used to she would take his heart for insulting her in such a way.

She was reformed though—slightly.

"What?" Ron said.

"My name isn't 'Reggie'." Regina said brusquely. "You can call me Mayor Mills."

"You're a mayor? But you're a lady?"

"Don't be sexist, Ronald." The sobbing woman said. She turned to look at Regina, "You want to know about this Gold demon?"

"If he's the same demon I know, yes." Regina said. "Mind if I sit with you for a minute to discuss?"

"Fine with me," The woman said. "There's not much to say other than he's a complete total jerk that screwed over my life."

"Sounds like the man I'm looking for." Regina said, "Did he walk with a limp?"

"No. He strutted in there like a peacock. Stupid Scott."

The lack of a limp made Regina frown, but there was magic in this world and the Scottish accent had her wondering.

The girl continued to blubber with very little pressing by Regina, probably due to the alcohol she was consuming. "Honestly, it was embarrassing. He got me thrown in jail and he had the audacity to call me 'dearie' when doing it. I can't believe Harry would stick someone like _that_ on me."  
The dearie comment clinched it.

Summoning as much sickening sweetness as she could—which was pressing it since she still was suffering from jet lag AND she had been having Snow White shadow her constantly for the past few weeks, Regina asked, "Where can I find this Harry's office? I need to talk to this Mr. Gold."

"Do you have a death wish?" Hermione asked.

At this point the Ron Meister interrupted. "What do you want with Harry?"

"Dear lord, I'm doing your work." Regina said. "You really are thick, aren't you?"

The Ron Meister glared at her. "Now, that's not the way you treat your private investigator."

"Just get Mary Margret," Regina said. "I'll buy you a drink, and it's not for your services it's out of pity that you're thicker than Charming."

Ron sheepishly walked away.

Hermione looked at her. "That was not nice."

"You agree he's stupid?"

"He's my friend. My _only_ friend." She emphasized as she took a swig of the margarita she was drinking.

"That's just sad." Regina said, though to be honest it was sort of sad that her friends consisted of the stepdaughter she had tried to kill multiple times and her son's biological mother who had constantly ruined her nefarious plans to destroy the town.

She guessed she could sympathize with the wallowing woman on that.

Hermione nodded. "I know. But he's really not that bad, and he's loyal. Unlike Harry. Stupid Harry."

God, her interrogation victim was plastered. This might've been a bit more difficult than Regina wanted.

"I just need to know where this Harry's office is. I need to find Gold."

"And have him throw you in a jail cell with trolls for three days?"

"You're drunk." Regina said thinking clearly the woman was exaggerating. Although, she might've not been. Gold did have a sadistic streak; that probably was still in there even though he had been de-Dark One-d.

"I am but that's because of the trolls. I haven't like trolls since my first year. You still want Harry's firm's address. I can apparate you there if you want."

"You really want to see your nemesis in that condition?" Regina asked.

That was one of the first things Rumple had taught her.

 _Regina remembered going to the tavern where Robin Hood frequented after Tinkerbell had visited her._

 _In hindsight it was stupid. Like he was going to return to the tavern, and she really put herself in a bad position._

 _It was a routine. And sure, she might've disguised herself on an occasion and used a masking spell. But that didn't mean she wasn't putting herself in an imposition—just asked Rumple who had managed to catch her on one of her many visits._

 _He had disguised himself as Robin._

 _Or well, what Regina thought was Robin. She never really looked at him that day in the tavern,_

 _To be honest, Rumple didn't really look anything like Robin. Or at least the Robin she knew, he just had the lion tattoo._

 _But that was enough. It was as if Regina was becoming fixated with that tattoo. And it wasn't until her tutor had grabbed her heart that she realized how fixated she been._

 _"Not even a protection spell, dearie." He said lecturing her before throwing her organ back in her chest._

 _"I'll be doing one for now on, thanks." Regina huffed. "Why are you here?"_

 _"A little birdie told me you were moping a lot here. Maybe because one of the Blue Doxie's bugs put some lies into your head."_

 _She didn't even try to figure out who squealed on her to Rumple. Trying to figure out all his tricks was just exhausting._

 _"They serve a mean mead." Regina said._

 _"You hate mead." The Dark One said. "You despise most liquor except cider. You do have a thing for apples, don't you, your majesty."_

 _He giggled after he said this. She thought it was insignificant then, but later she would learn that those giggles often meant more than just being an annoying quirk._

 _He really should watch when he laughed. It was too much foreshadowing, she thought._

 _"Fine," Regina said. "Do you believe in second chances?"_

 _It was a stupid thing to say, especially to a Dark One. But after her visit with Tinkerbell, she wondered._

 _Of course, she didn't tell the idiotic fairy that. Instead, she allowed her wings to be squashed. Served her right, getting her head all messed up._

 _But Regina couldn't help but wonder._

 _Her mentor, naturally, set her right. "Does it really matter what I believe? What matters if you keep sitting here acting like an idiot, someone is going to kill you."_

 _"Let them try."_

 _"Well, I seemed to grab your heart. Seems like it would be easy for them to try. Also, the same little birdie told me the king's getting suspicious of his wife being gone all the time. I think you really need to get your priorities in check. Alcohol and revenge don't mix, dearie."_

He was right.

The stupid imp always seemed to be right, and that was one of the things that annoyed Regina the most. The last thing she needed was this half drunk wizard lawyer who Gold has practically torn into shreds joining her.

"Really," The girl said. "I can get you there a lot faster. You're not from around here, right?"

"A good cab driver can get me to the address," Regina huffed. "I can't be caring for you in your drunken state."

"Regina!"

Yes, at this point Mary Margret decided to make an appearance.

Inwardly, she groaned. This was just what she needed.

"Did you just fire our P.I.?"

"You told me he was a waste of space."

"He sort of is," The girl interjected. "Regina figured out things for herself. I was just about to take you to see your that guy's not your friend, is he?"

"Uh, no." Regina said, "Gold is friend of the friendless."

"What about Belle?" Mary Margret asked.

"She doesn't really have friends, does she?"

"Regina, that's mean."

"Well, it's true." Regina said, ignoring the fact that her only friends were her former victims. "Okay, poof us there. I want to get Gold and get on a plane back home, I'm sick of this place."

"Way to be blunt, Regina." Mary Margret chided.

"Oh shut up," Regina said. "You will be able to poof us there even though your sloshed, won't you?"

"You meant apparate?" The girl said. "I…I…"

She started stuttering. Obviously, she was not confident in her ability.

"Oh please, will you try or not? I'm not waiting around for an answer."

"Fine, grab onto my hands. I'm going to try to do this."

"You could just give us the address." Regina pointed. "It would be easier."

The witch rolled her eyes as Regina grabbed her hand and a minute later they appeared next to a dumpster on the other end of town.

"Are you serious?"

"The wards extend to here. I think he had Greengrass do that on purpose." The witch said. "He hates me."

"Gold hates everyone, sweetie." Mary Margret said. "I wouldn't take it personally."

"I don't think she meant Gold." Regina said. "You meant this Harry, didn't you?"

The girl nodded her head. "I'm going to go now. His office is on the top floor, I don't…I can't deal with him tonight."

Regina laughed. "Um, no. You're not going anywhere until I can confirm whether or not this is a trap."

"Seriously, Regina?"

Regina was in no mood to argue. "I don't want to be tricked yet again. Excuse me, for being a little paranoid."

"Why would I be tricking you?" The witch said. "You said yourself, you didn't think it was smart of me coming here."

"Yet, it was the only way you'd get us to come. And since you decided to poof us to a particular suspicious place, excuse me if I don't trust you."

In fact, if Snow White wasn't around, she probably would've just plopped out the girl's heart until she was sure she wasn't tricking them.

She was that annoyed with the entire situation.

It was ridiculously hard to be "good". There were so many more loopholes you had to go through, and sometimes Regina found it would just be easier to do what came naturally to her.

But she couldn't.

She had to try to be good for Henry and Robin, but it was hard.

By the time she finally made it onto the elevator the girl was shaking.

"Really?" Regina said, "You're that scared."

"I….I…"

Lost for words again.

Interesting.

Dear lord. "Snow," She said using her stepdaughter's real name. "Get her calmed down, I'll see if Gold's really here. If she tries something, try not to die."

"Regina!"

"I'm just saying protect yourself. I doubt she'll be a problem though, she's a whimpering drunken mess."

The girl glared at Regina as the elevator pinged to the top floor.

Regina turned before she stepped out, "Well, you are."

Mary Margret mentioned something about looking for a vending machine to the girl. Hopefully, they'd have one of those with the coffee in it, Regina thought. The girl was drunk. Although, she had poofed them safely enough—she supposed.

She had never really experienced a poof like that. And ending up next to a dumpster, not very hygienic by any means.

Her mind quickly turned away from that as she walked towards the office. There were signs all over the top floor, so at least the girl hadn't lied—that much.

Of course, since it was the evening, she didn't really expect anyone to be there. So imagine to her surprise when she opened the door to the main office to see two men sitting there with a bottle of scotch between them.

And one of them was the imp she'd been hunting. The other one…

That guy at the potion shop and at the bar.

Stupid chance.

Regina acted like she didn't recognize him. She was going to get her Evil Queen on get Gold and go back to Storybrooke and do her best to save Swan.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." She said glaring at Gold.

Gold just raised an eyebrow as the man turned to stare at Regina. "You're trespassing."

Regina shrugged. "I'm just here to visit an old friend."

"We're not friends." The man said.

"You know each other?" Gold asked the man not even acknowledging Regina's presence.

How dare he not even acknowledge her presence, she was a queen after all.

"Just some annoying crazy chick Daphne and I ran into a bar. I helped her drunk friend and then we ran into the Ally today. I think I'm going to need a restraining order. Wait, do you know her?"

"Oh, we know each other." Regina glared at Gold. "Vacation's over Gold. You're going to do some good."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, just go away. Before you say something else that makes you sound like an idiot"

"That word hasn't worked on me since the curse broke, moron." Regina said. "You made this mess and you're going to fix it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her former mentor said.

Regina growled at him and let a fire ball appear in her hand. It wasn't as showy as it was in the Enchanted Forest, but it would serve it's purpose. "Unless you want to be toast, you're going to help us save Emma Swan."

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Preview: Henry and Blue have a chat.**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: I know a Henry chapter, but I do have a purpose for having him ruin the cliffie from the previous chapter. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 20: Meanwhile in Storybrooke

Henry Mills had always wanted to be a superhero.

Ever since he could remember he had loved tales where the hero rescues someone. And he had a chance to be a hero a couple of days and blew it when his mother became the Dark One.

He could've kept that quill.

Could've saved her, wrote her a happy ending. Sure, it wasn't what you were supposed to do with the magic quill—per the apprentice—but at the same time he was pretty sure the town's savior wasn't supposed to be the Dark One.

That was Grandpa Gold's job.

Not that Grandpa Gold liked it when he called him Grandpa. He saw the way the man inwardly winced. Sometimes Henry thought, he wasn't happy that he was his grandson.

He didn't get it? You'd think he'd be happy, he had some part of Baelfire left. His mom of the Evil Queen persuasion said Gold just didn't like being reminded that he was old plus he was the embodiment of evil, and dark magic users didn't like warm and fuzzy things.

She was one to talk considering Regina loved him and their Pomeranian, Apple, that she made pretty sure no one knew about save for Henry and Dr. Boots—Storybrooke's vet who used to be a cat. And maybe Robin, though Robin was so oblivious he probably wouldn't notice the seven pound ball of white fluff that slept by his mom's feet.

She bought Apple dog sweaters to wear, after all. Not something you'd think an Evil Queen would do.

So, he really didn't get what his grandpa's deal with him was.

But he was gone now. Left for England, without even telling Grandma Belle goodbye!

This whole week, had really turned his world upside down. And he couldn't really talk to anyone. Grandpa David, had been missing Grandma Snow, and didn't seem to comfort Henry when Henry told him he wished he would've kept the quill in tact.

He didn't say Henry was stupid though, he just sort of shrugged.

It wasn't that helpful.

And all Henry had been trying to do since his mom—his biological mom—left was try to help. But no one seemed to want his help, until today. When Hook asked him to help him see Tinkerbell at the nunnery.

Henry didn't really see how this was going to help him find his mom, but he trusted Hook. Well, enough. His mom liked Hook and that was all that mattered.

But there was still something off about the pirate, like he wasn't telling Henry the complete truth.

Probably trying to protect him, Henry told himself. A lot of people didn't realize that he was growing up now.

He was thirteen years-old after all.

But a lot of the time, his moms treated him like he was eight.

Like today, when Regina had called him she told him to make sure he was brushing his teeth.

He always brushed his teeth.

Okay, occasionally he didn't. But that was besides the point. He was the author, they should trust him!

He did save the day once (sort of).

With complications, that weren't really his fault.

But he blamed himself. Maybe if he tried more to talk to Grandpa Gold, he would've known what was wrong.

Henry knew he wasn't _all_ bad. Yes, he hadn't tried to be good like his mother, but when he talked about his father—well, Henry saw glimpses of the man his grandfather could've been.

But he hadn't done anything when he had a chance. He hadn't tried to write his grandfather or his mother a happy ending. And now he was useless.

Which was why he decided to help Hook.

Before his mother had left, she had been adamant about a lot of things. Mostly that both Henry and Apple would be taken care of.

But mostly Henry.

Also, she did not want him doing anything dangerous. She gave a pointed look to Hook when she said this, but considering that all Hook wanted him to do was to distract Mother Superior, he didn't really think it was _that_ dangerous.

Though Mother Superior was creepy and he knew that Regina didn't want him anywhere near her.

She always refused to allow Henry to participate in anything that involved the Blue Fairy.

 _"She's creepy." She said before and after the curse. Even after she turned into a hero._

 _"But Mom, you're a hero now!" He said._

 _Regina rolled her eyes. She still did that a lot, even though she now was a hero. Apparently, something Henry said was annoying. He didn't know what was annoying though. He thought he sounded perfectly normal._

 _"Just because I'm deemed Team Hero now doesn't mean I trust that nun. There's a reason she's still in a nunnery, Henry, post curse."_

 _"Because she believes in Jesus?" Henry asked._

 _Regina rolled her eyes. "I got to finish dinner. But no, I am not going to sign that permission form. And don't you dare ask Emma. She might be your biological mother, but that doesn't mean she has any legal rights."_

His mom rarely played that cared anymore, but when she did she meant business. He knew it had to hurt Regina that he had a relationship with Emma, but Emma was his mom as much as Regina. He still knew she didn't feel the same way though.

 _It was right after Emma had moved back into town. Henry had just came home from getting ice cream with Emma, and his mom was sitting there waiting for him with a look of disgust on her face._

 _"Well, you ruined your dinner." She snapped._

 _Regina was a lot more direct those days. Now, she hid her annoyances with him better. Those years before Emma came and broke the curse it was like she was in a perpetual state of PMS. For all Henry knew she might've been, after all time was frozen for twenty-eight years and that was enough to make any well-wisher cranky even without hormones._

 _And Regina just wasn't a nice person in general._

 _"It was just a late day snack." Henry said._

 _"Well, you're not getting dessert. Too much sugar."_

 _Henry pouted. "But Mom said—"_

 _And this was when Regina interrupted him. "She is not your mother Henry. She is an egg donor, nothing more nothing less. She gave up all rights to you. She wanted a closed adoption. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"No." Ten-year-old Henry said not realizing that his mother was going for the jugular._

 _"It means she didn't want you. She threw you away like yesterday's garbage. I wanted you. I'm your mother._ _"_

 _"That's not true!" Henry cried._

 _Regina smirked. "Oh, but it is true. You want me to get out the legal documents and show you, Henry?"_

 _He ran into his room sobbing at this point. There was no dinner that night. Though he did come down later and snuck a piece of apple pie as his revenge._

Their relationship might've improved since that day, but neither Henry nor Regina knew that things were perfect. Henry tried to ignore those thoughts though as he smiled at Mother Superior.

He had to help Emma, so what if his mom killed him for coming here. She was on the other side of the Atlantic; it wasn't like she had wards around the nunnery to know Henry entered there.

Well, actually, she might.

Scary thought.

But Henry was going to try his best to be a hero (again). Hopefully, this time he wouldn't fail.

He had to admit Mother Superior's office was a bit too much. There was a big crucifix in the middle of the room and the chairs were the sort of hard kind that you'd only see in the principal's office. It was imposing, not very fairy like.

And then there was the fairy herself. Still dressed primly in her habit with her hair pulled back severally, she did look like a nun.

Mother Superior sighed once they were settled. "I am really sorry about your mother, Henry. But like your I told your father, long ago, there's not much we can do."

"We can hold a prayer service though, right Mother Superior."

She bit her lip. Like she didn't like the idea of holding a prayer service for the Dark One. She had helped his father, after all, escape to this world. Something that Grandpa Gold wasn't fond of.

He called her the Blue Doxie.

Henry didn't even dare ask the reason behind the nickname. Even his father didn't like her.

 _"It's nothing personal." He told Henry after a very brief encounter with Mother Superior on the streets._

 _"But she's the Blue Fairy!" Henry said._

 _His father shook his head. "I thought the same thing when I was your age, let's just say I grew up. You'll understand one day."_

Maybe that day was today.

Because Henry didn't feel that warm comforting feeling he assumed he was supposed to be feeling in the presence as someone as benevolent as the Blue Fairy. Instead, she looked at him like she halfway expected him to pop out horns.

"A prayer vigil might not be the best thing, Henry." She said, "In fact, it might be a little sacrilegious given your mother's nature."

"My mother is cursed, she's not a bad person. She took on the Dark Curse to save my other mom."

Mother Superior rolled her eyes and then bit her lip.

"What?"

"Emma made a choice, Henry. The curse affects only a person willing to take it on, and obviously Emma wanted the power. Just like Rumpelstiltskin before her. And the rest, power corrupts. It probably sought out Regina, because, well, do I really need to explain that to you."

Henry glared at her. "She's my mom."

"No, she's not. Emma is your mother, and like Regina she chose darkness. I was wrong about her."

"She can be saved!" Henry claimed.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Blue Fairy was the embodiment of good. She was to bring hope that was what Grandma Snow said anyway.

Blue sighed as she looked at him, "Do you want me to lie to you, Henry?"

No, he didn't. But at the same time he was sure there could be something that could be done. So, he decided to speak up. "Emma's a hero!"

The Blue Fairy shook her head sadly. "No, she wasn't. I feel like the term hero has been muddled lately."

Oh, yeah, Henry was about to get schooled by the Blue Fairy. But, he didn't realize until it was too late.

And by the time, he would leave her office he'd be in tears, because what she said next was even worse than when he was four-year-old and Regina told him that Santa Claus was the invention of the toy companies and that the Easter Bunny was real Cruella De Vil would've probably skinned him to make a pair of special gloves.

Yeah, she claimed he was delusional, but still had a few fairytale zingers back in the day even before she admitted that the truth was true.

"My moms are both heroes." Henry said trying to stand up for what he believed. Grandpa David said that was what a true hero was, a true believer. Which was what Henry was.

"No. Neither your mother nor Regina are heroes. Especially Regina. She can claim she changed all she wants, but at the end of the day the Dark One wanted her and I think that says everything that needs to be said about her."

"She's changed." Henry argued.

The Blue Fairy rolled her eyes. "Really, Henry. Really. She pulled out Belle's heart a few weeks ago. Not that she would tell you that."

"She didn't do that."

"I know she did that." The fairy said though not revealing how she knew this information. "And I know that she'd use dark magic to protect you still. And Emma, well, I had hopes for her but look what she did."

"She saved my mom!"

"Again, Regina is not your mom. And no, Emma took in the dark magic. No one should mess with _that_. So, as far as I'm concerned Emma is not a hero. And I'm glad that the curse took her away from this town, we don't need a Dark One here."

"She's my mom."

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "Not any more, Henry. She's now a demon. And you're not going to be able to fix her."

"There's always a way."

The fairy shook her head. "No, not in this case. I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe, you'll be okay. Snow White and Prince Charming can raise you and you can be a hero. But neither of your so called moms are, and I won't allow this church to commit blasphemy."

He stared at her.

"But, but, we're supposed to pray for those less fortunate than us."

At least that's what the TV preachers always said. Regina never really let him go to church; he was starting to see why.

"They made the choice to embrace darkness." Mother Superior said. "If you care about your own soul, Henry, you'll let it go."

Henry bit his lip as there was a knock on the door.

Thank the lord it was Hook. "Sorry for interrupting, but it's time to go."

"Of course," Mother Superior said. "Henry, it was nice seeing you, think about what I said."

He walked out of the nunnery with Hook in silence.

The pirate looked at him once they left. "Everything okay, lad?"

Henry shook his head. "No…we…we have to save my mom."

"I know," Hook said. "Tink gave me what's needed. We'll get the dagger, and then we'll help Emma."

Henry nodded, though after his chat with the fairy, he seemed less enthused about his rescue mission.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 Preview: When Harry Met Regina. Obviously, not starring Meg Ryan and having less kissing and more snark.**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: And here's another one. Thank you for all of those who have supported this story.**

Chapter 21: When Harry Met Regina (Officially)

Regina Mills ended up being the brusque American's name. She knew his father, and was the adopted mother to Harry's brother/nephew.

There were just way too many coincidences for Harry's liking.

Regina barging into his office like that, the numerous run-ins. Harry didn't like it to say the least.

The good professor would probably go on about it being faith, destiny, or some other nonsense to explain Regina's presence.

It was bad luck at best, but being the frequent bearer of bad luck Harry tried to take the situation to his advantage.

Especially when Regina mentioned his mother.

He finally had a last name: Swan.

Odd, he didn't feel much like a Harry Swan or Harry Gold for that matter. He guessed after a quarter of a century using the name Potter, he wasn't going to feel either those names. Still he had been hoping hearing her full name would've given him some sort of connection.

He knew it sounded really silly.

Really, after all these years he should be over _them._

His parents.

He wasn't a child anymore. He knew the truth about his birth, Gold had made it very clear that neither him nor Emma were really fit to raise him, but there was still a part of Harry that wondered the what if.

Silly and trivial, he thought brushing these thoughts aside as he looked at Regina who thought she was quite formidable holding that pathetic looking fireball in her hands.

Though, it wasn't that pathetic if you really thought about it since controlling magic without a wand took a lot of effort—that Harry would know, though it came ridiculously natural for him after years of practice.

At first though, controlling his magic had been sketchy at best.

It took years.

The thing with Hermione was in a way a fluke. His first real "victory" in controlling his power, it really took years to be able to do what he could do now.

And occasionally, it was still hit and miss. Though the easy stuff, like fixing his father's leg he could do. But big spells, those still took a lot of energy and might've been best if he still had a wand.

Used to it would've drove him crazy that it took so long to hone in on his powers, but Harry was sort of found of muggle life in a weird way.

And it annoyed Dumbledore that he didn't carry a wand. Annoying Dumbledore was always a plus.

He knew he sounded childish, and perhaps he was.

But it wasn't like he was unprotected. By that point, he was able to do most if not all of his basic spells without a wand, and it wasn't like he didn't go anywhere without protection.

He inwardly smirked at the small blade he had kept in his pocket.

Yeah, he carried around a dagger with him. In Cambridge, he had joined the fencing club. He oddly it soothing and found that he was apparently a natural.

At least according to his instructor, personally Harry thought it might've been because he had fought a basilisk with no training—but muggles didn't think basilisks existed.

Of course fighting anyone with a sword, was really sort of a useless skill in the real world, but a good knife or dagger could always come in hand. Especially in the wizarding world, where one could, well, enhance a dagger with a potion or a spell.

Not that he had to use his dagger, yet. But you never knew when you'd have to defend yourself. Though death threats had been much rarer since he left Hogwarts and Voldemort—well, had been neutralized.

He curled his lip and the thought of his so-called destined nemesis as Regina turned her glare on him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked before adding, "Why are you with _him_?"

Obviously, he wasn't going to give her a straight answer.

"I wasn't looking at you." He stated, "I was thinking how stupid this is. You committing a crime, and telling my associate what to do."

"Associate?"

"This is a law firm. And we're close. So, you're trespassing. I could probably make a decent case for burglary."

"I didn't steal anything." She said.

"Doesn't matter, you were still going to commit a crime. Assault most likely, possibly kidnapping."

"I am not going to kidnap Gold," She said. "He'll come willingly."

Harry's father rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm coming willingly with you, Regina, you're more delusional than I originally thought."

"Delusional?" Harry said. "Really?"

"I am not crazy." Regina said. "And you know it."

"Really, dearie, thinking you're a hero. Yet, threatening little old harmless me."

"I've changed unlike you." She huffed before turning to Harry, "You really hired him?"

"He's a good lawyer." Harry said with a shrug. "Why? Should I reconsider my decision?"

"No." Gold said. "You shouldn't. I am more than happy to remain at Potter and Greengrass, and as you know I'm an asset."

"An asset," Regina said. "How are you an asset without your magic? You're just a sniveling coward, who ran way across the world instead of facing the music."

"He is actually a good lawyer." Harry said hardly believing he was defending his father. Then he reminded himself, that he was really saying this for the benefit of himself more than anyone else. "And it seems you want this help to find this—Ms. Swan, so I don't think he's as useless as your making him out, Regina."

"It's Madam Mayor to you, or Mayor Mills."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you sexist enough to believe that women can't be politicians?"

Hardly, he just was a little surprised that this witch was a politician. There was just something a little too real from her, that wouldn't allow her to smile and kiss the cheeks of babies and whatever politicians did when they weren't actually being ruthless.

"I would think a mayor would be law abiding, that's all." Harry said. "Let alone get drunk at a skeevy bar."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." His father started to say but was cut off by Regina.

"Shut. Up. Or I swear, I'll throw this ball at someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Harry said. "I have the place fire proofed."

She glared at him. "This doesn't involve you, minion."

"Harry," He said. "My name's Harry James Potter, Esquire to be precise. And it does since you sort of broke into my office and are threatening my star employee."

Gold seemed to beam at this comment.

Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes. While Gold's work might've been some of the best work he saw, he really didn't care much for the man. But at the same time, he was not going to let a crazy woman take the only parent he had, especially when she seemed to be dangling the carrot of his mother right in front of him.

And she happened to be raising his brother/nephew.

She waved her hand like she was going to freeze him or something and Harry just laughed. "Nice one. Really you didn't think I'd protect myself?"

She glared at him. "Just who is this guy? Gold, I want an explanation?"

"Well, you're not going to get one from me, dearie." He said, "I told you, I'm done with all of this. I quite frankly thought the town would be glad I left."

"I would be, if we didn't still need you. Since you seemed to taint Emma when you decided to die."

"The Dark One should've taken over my body," Gold argued. "I have a feeling that there was intervention—"

Regina cut him off. "To save your useless life, yes, and that thing."

"The Dark One." Gold said, "It's not a thing. It's an entity. Probably was some tortured soul like you and me, once upon a time."

"I really doubt that." Regina said. "Whatever it was, it tried to get me."

"Of course it did." Gold said, "You are the epitome of darkness when you're not trying to pretend to be a hero."

"For the last time, I'm not trying to pretend to be a hero. I have really changed."

And even Harry had to snort at that, because he saw the look on the woman's face. She was determined to get Gold to do her bidding no matter what. After all, she threatened to throw a fireball at him.

"You don't even know me!" Regina said glaring at Harry.

That was right, he didn't know her, but he knew the look on her face.

"He knows enough," Gold said. "Now leave, before we have security take you out. They're trolls, Regina."

She grimaced. "Fine, if you want to play rough. I'll play rough, you're going to help me gold even if I have to grab your pathetic heart to do it."

"Oh, now that's heroic." Harry said to the woman. "Besides, I don't do violence in my office. Why don't we sit down and have an adult conversation. You can even have a glass of scotch."

He pushed the glass filled with the truth serum laced booze towards her. He really wanted to get answers from Gold, but the man was smart enough (it appeared) to know he did something to the drink. So, he'd try with the woman.

"I don't drink when I talk business." She scowled.

"Oh, come on." Harry said. "I'm trying lighten up the mood. All this taking hearts talk is getting us nowhere."

"Yes, Regina, why don't you take a drink?" Gold said. "It might get the edge off."

"Do I look stupid?" She said as two figures approached the room.

Harry scowled recognizing one of them. Hermione. What the hell was she doing here? She looked sheepish though, like she didn't want to be here and reeked of booze. He inwardly groaned, having a somewhat of an idea how Regina found his office. The other woman he didn't recognize, but there was something familiar about her. But he didn't know what it was. Small and petite with bright green eyes and dark hair there was something irrationally cheerful about her to a man who was perpetually grumpy due to a lousy childhood that was induced by a do gooder wizard.

"Regina, we heard yelling!" The woman said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay," Regina said.

"Um, yeah. Do I know you?" She asked Harry.

It dawned on him, "Oh, the drunk at the bar."

She didn't seem so perky when she was drunk.

At his comment the woman blushed. "Uh, I'm not drunk, not normally. Who are you? And why was there screaming?"

Harry decided it was time to wave his hand. He had enough. Everyone in the room froze except his father.

"Neat parlor trick," His dear old dad said. "Wish I could still do that."

"We need to talk." Harry said.

"Obviously," Gold said. "Oh, I like the expression you left on Regina's face."

Regina's mouth was hanging wide open and she looked surprisingly stupid like that—not how she looked normally.

"Gold," Harry said. "I need a good reason why I shouldn't turn you over to them."

"Because you won't get the answers you want, dearie." His father said.

"Because you've been so forth coming." Harry countered.

Gold sighed, "What can I say, I knew you were only using me for information. Let me guess that scotch is some sort of truth serum."

Well, at least he was being honest so Harry conceded on that one. Sort of. "All you gave me was a first name, a bad picture, and a glass unicorn."

Gold sighed heavily. There was something almost defeated about the way the man looked now. "You have to realize, Harry, I have nothing. My other son is dead, my wife left me."

"Blah, blah, blah. Everyone has a sob story, Gold. You should know by now, that I don't like being manipulated."

"I assumed you knew are relationship was quid pro quo. And for that matter, I didn't try to drug you, dearie. That seems more like manipulation than how our interactions have been."

Harry glared at him. He was good, he'd give him that. "You still haven't given me a reason to not hand you over to Regina. She acted like—"

"I could help your mother?" Gold said before smiling sadly. "You know that's not possible, Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "You're free of the darkness."

"At a cost." Gold said. "You're mother's cost. All the ways I know to take the Dark One out of its host, is to find another host for the Dark One to leach one."

Harry frowned.

"It's true," His father said. "Believe me, I would help you if I could. But that power shouldn't be going to anyone, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I bet you didn't think so when you had them."

Gold sighed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Thought so. So, you can't save Emma. That still doesn't give me a good reason to not let Regina take your heart and drag you back to wherever it is you're from."

"Storybrooke." Gold answered.

"Really? That's a place?"

Gold nodded. "Unfortunately. Let's just say my reasons for moving to London weren't purely to get to know you. Storybrooke is the sort of town you hate."

"Where the rest of my family is." Harry said.

"I wouldn't necessary call them family, just biological relatives."

"Really," Harry said. "And what are you?"

Gold frowned and muttered something under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you're done pouting, you might tell me why I shouldn't hand you over."

"An agreement for me to do my best to help you with your Emma goals."

"You said that she was a lost cause"

Gold held up his hand. "I said she couldn't be feasibly saved, dearie. But that doesn't mean, you can't control her. At least, if you get your hands on the proper thing."

"Control her?"

"Make sure she can't hurt anyone; or anyone can't hurt her."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Dark One's power comes with a curse." His father said, "It comes with a dagger that we're tethered to. You get a hold of that you can bend Emma's will. She can be, well, contained. I don't recommend it, but if you're so intent on saving your mother…well, it might give you some time to come up with something better."

"Right?" Harry said, though it was a bit of an intriguing option. He still was going to question the man though further before he agreed to such a bargain. "And why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." His father said, "But I think it's far better than going on a futile quest with Regina."

"I could do both." Harry snapped, though he could tell his father was telling the truth (enough) about Emma. He supposed if he did get his hands on the dagger, he could ask her if there was a cure.

Gold gave him the good old side eye. The same look he gave Ron whenever he asked if he could invite Hermione along with them for a drink or whatever. "You don't want to do that."

"Why?"

Gold sighed. "That woman next to Regina is your grandmother. She is always about the greater good. You heard how she yapped at Regina."

"I wouldn't say she yapped, and she's way too young to be my grandmother."

"And your mother's way too young to be your mother."

"True." Harry said. "But really, my grandmother's the lush I had to haul up to a room at the Cauldron?"

Gold laughed. "Drunk? Oh, I bet that was a sight to see. But yes, the lush is your grandmother."

"What about Regina?" Harry said. "Seems like she wouldn't be on a greater good mission. She threatened to pull your heart out after all."

"Yes, but she's trying to be a 'hero' now. And you can be guaranteed that she's only looking out for image. If the greater good calls for Emma or I to be destroyed, she'll be the first one to do it"

Harry frowned as he continued cross-examining the man. "Seems like they want to save her to me."

"Harry," Gold said. "Do you really think they'd save your mother if they knew what she was now? Do you really think they'll accept you with, your, well, legacy?"

Harry didn't know. He really was feeling torn. A part of him just wanted to tell Regina the truth, turn Gold over and work with him. But at the same time if what Gold said was true, he didn't know if he could trust Regina.

He had a feeling he could—truth or not. But at the same time, could he really be at Gold's mercy?

Was what he even said about the dagger true?

"Look," Gold said. "You have leverage over me."

"Do I?" Harry said.

"You can turn me over to them. Tell them the truth."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, and if what you're saying is true they'll probably hate me when they find out that I'm the son of two Dark Ones."

"Well, they probably wouldn't hate you if your magic wasn't dark, dearie. But it is, isn't it."

Harry looked at him. "That is so stupid. There's no such thing as dark magic."

Gold smirked, "Well, it depends who you're talking too. I will tell you as the Dark One you're pulled to making decisions that are a little less than savory."

"But it's not the magic that's dark, it's the motive." Harry said.

"My aren't you a little philosopher." Gold said, "So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Preview: Ever wish that Blue Fairy was shady plot on the show was furthered. Well, here it is.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Happy spring premiere night. Let's hope that the underworld is not completely bastardized by the writers and that Rumple traps at least one Charming in Tartarus for the duration for this half a season so that they actually have a storyline other than being Emma's lapdogs/not amusing sidekicks. Somehow, I am guessing I am going to be wrong and that all of them (including Henry, will make it out alive). But seriously, why did they take Henry with them? Talk about irresponsible parenting. Enough ranting about the mess of a show that _OUAT_ can be (still it is ridiculously addicting, despite current mess status). I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I always wished that more time was spent on Blue's character, she just seems ridiculously fishy to me not to be explored. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 22: The Blue Fairy

Mother Superior, better known as The Blue Fairy, sat at her office scowling as she thought back to her visit with Henry Mills.

There was something off about the whole thing.

She told herself she was paranoid, by all means Henry Nolan—she refused to call him by either of his blasphemous mothers' names—seemed like a nice boy. She could understand why he wanted to pray for her mother, that is, if he ever attended church.

Which he didn't.

Regina had probably thought she was being funny when she cursed Blue and her fellow fairies to a nunnery.

Little did she know that the church was the perfect place for the fairy also known as Reul Ghorm. Although, the non-magical world's religion did not meet with her own, Blue enjoyed the structure that the church. And the principles for the most part were the same, save for this world being much too forgiving.

Good was good.

Evil was evil.

There was none of that silly redemption that this world's scripture spoke of. Henry Nolan's claims about that made Blue's eyes want to roll.

She was very aware of Dark Ones. She had been dealing with them a lot longer than people gave her credit forever.

At times like this, she wished she would've authorized the sisters to go ahead with that nunnery brewing option they brought up to raise funds. She could kill for a drink, but it just wasn't really "proper" for a nun to go to the Rabbit Hole.

Not that she'd go to that place either way it reeked of darkness.

But she needed a drink, she hated giving Henry a dose of harsh reality but he needed it. The boy was growing up, he needed to know what a true hero was.

And a true hero was not Regina Mills. Despite the fact that she acted like she changed. Blue knew that the woman hadn't. She had her sources. She had known what the woman had done to Rumpelstiltskin's tainted lover turned wife (if you could call such thing a marriage) months ago.

Sighing as she heard the door knock, she muttered to come on in.

It was Sister Lila or what had been known as the Lilac Fairy in the Enchanted Forest.

"What is it, Sister?" Blue said.

"Are you okay, Mother Superior?"

"What do you think?" She said.

In her own office she stopped with the sugary sweetness. It got annoying after awhile. Putting a smile on her face constantly and telling the townsfolk that everything was going to be okay, got hard after awhile especially with such evil lurking.

"I saw Henry Mills." Lila scowled when she said Mills. "I can't believe this world allowed _that_ woman to adopt."

"That makes two of us," Blue said. "I'm guessing that's not all you wanted to talk about is it, Sister Lila."

"No, Mother Superior." Lila said. "There was something else."

She sighed, "I'm really going to need that Advil, aren't I?"

Lilac sighed. "I think so. I saw a man in Tinkerbell's room!"

Blue raised her eyebrow. "Not another Nova situation, I hope."

Since the curse broke, the novice had at best been a bit unruly. She had to have a couple of serious talks with her when she stared at Grumpy (a.k.a. Dreamy) longingly. The thought made Blue inwardly shudder.

A dwarf of all people!

Though, a dwarf in Blue's opinion was technically _not_ a person. Not that it did much good with Nova, who was going through an intense rehab right now.

Blue could only hope she was salvageable, she sort of doubted it though.

Tinkerbell (a.k.a. Green) on the other hand…she thought she had put her in her place. After stripping her of her wings for several years and shipping her off to Neverland, she accepted the fairy back into the fold though reluctantly.

To be honest, the fairy really wasn't cut out to be a nun. She didn't get the purpose of prayer service and she was more intent to going to the Rabbit Hole than selling candles.

She even had the gall to buy cigarettes, which Blue had promptly confiscated. She was thinking about making the fairy attend Rehabilitation with Nova if she didn't watch it.

Smoking was not proper nun behavior.

It was too bad she didn't have time to recruit Snow White before she met Charming, she would've made the perfect fairy. Or at least that's what she used to thought, with her corrupted daughter, Blue no longer knew.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not another Nova situation, unless Hook has gotten over that Abomination quickly."

They had taken to calling Emma Swan an Abomination. It was easier to not call that thing by a name.

Blue inwardly frowned as she thought of the Dark One. It had been a pain in her side for years, ever since the first Dark One.

Nimue.

Not that many people knew that wretched woman's name anymore. She'd be surprised if the Dark One even remembered her own name.

And to think she thought separating Nimue from a corporeal body would've helped matters, boy was she wrong.

Blue frowned turning her attention back towards Sister Lila. "Hook and Tinkerbell knew each other when she banished. I think you better tell her to come see me."

Lila nodded. "Will do, Mother Superior."

Blue frowned as she waited for the green fairy.

She hadn't really wanted to let the fairy into the nunnery in the first place. She had made it perfectly clear that she couldn't be trusted when she played matchmaker with that Mills witch. But Blue, always tried to be the better person and she gave her a second chance. Well, as much as a second chance as she could give her. After she was able to use magic again, it wasn't like she was just going to let her run amok in Storybrooke.

Blue couldn't have that. She wanted to control the magic in the town, the best she could, even if that meant having a novice as reprehensible as Tinkerbell in her facility.

The novice came in a minute later. Blue had to admit that at least she was dressed respectably now. Her long blonde hair was pinned up and hidden away by a habit. Though her uniform wasn't properly pressed it was vaguely sacrilegious in the fairy's not so humble opinion.

"Sister Tinkerbell." Blue said grimacing that Tinkerbelle hadn't taken her idea to just go by Belle in this world because there was already a Belle in town.

Blue didn't mention that most people referred to the librarian as the Dark One's wife. Or the former Dark One's wife.

Though regardless, Blue still viewed Rumpelstiltskin as a demon.

He had decided to take that path.

She remembered when he cornered her to confront her about sending Baelfire to this world, he had the audacity to threaten her life!

 _"Don't put it past me, dearie." He said his reptilian eyes gleaming with hate._

 _Blue sighed and rolled her own eyes. "Really, Dark One. Surely, you know that you can't kill me by now."_

 _Dark Ones had tried to kill her in the past, but none of them succeeded. They hadn't figured out the right way to kill her, and she doubted Rumpelstiltskin would figure it out too, since he seemed to view her as archaic magical entity._

 _She wasn't._

 _"Haven't been killed yet." He said his eyes gleaming at her. "The only reason that you're still alive is that I might need use of you later on."_

 _"Like I'd help you," She muttered under her breath._

 _She would never help a Dark One. She had made her allegiances long ago. And she would not align herself with such evil: not now, not ever._

 _The imp giggled finding her defiance to be amusing. She didn't know why. Probably insanity. All Dark One's too some varying degree were insane, Rumpelstiltskin's insanity fits seem to come out in bad fashion choices and random fits of giggling._

 _"Time will tell."_

She still hadn't helped him, save for greatly padding his pocket book in this world. And she still had to pay him too, even after the curse since he had threatened to sue her multiple times.

The nunnery did not have the funds to hire a lawyer. And honestly, Blue wasn't sure Storybrooke had another lawyer besides Gold and the wretched D.A. Prince George who should probably be doing time in lockup.

Most of the town should be in lockup honestly, Blue thought with a thrown.

"You wanted to see me, Mother Superior?"

"Yes, sit down, dear."

The fairy awkwardly walked over to the chair that sat across from Blue. She really did look dreadfully uncomfortable, the fairy thought. And she had only herself to blame. Not anyone else.

"Sister Lila tells me you had a visitor." Blue said immolating the 'caring' motherly façade that she had perfected so well throughout the years.

"Oh, yes, Hook. He said Henry was talking to you and wanted to catch up."

There was something about the fairy's body language that Blue did not like.

"Really? Sister Lila thought it might've been something else. Hook hasn't been in the best place since the Abomination—"

"Her name is Emma," Tinkerbell said oddly defending herself.

"It's no longer Emma. She forfeited her name when she let the Abomination take over."

"From what I heard she sacrificed herself. It was bit of a selfless act."

"Giving yourself to the Dark One is hardly a selfless act, Tinkerbell. That sort of power, it's unnatural."

"Be that as it may, can't you sort of understand what Emma Swan did. She sacrificed herself for her friend."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You do not see this for the act of evil that it is."

"I hardly think what Emma Swan did was evil. Stupid, but not evil. She was doing what she thought was right."

"Like when you played match maker for the Evil Queen." Blue pursed her lips in a disproving fashion.

As usual though, Green did not get the point.

"That was a long time ago." The fairy said defending herself. "And Regina and Robin are happy now."

Blue raised her eyebrows. "Are you forgetting that Robin has a child on the way with Zelena of all people?"

"I was assuming that they weren't in a relationship together." Tinkerbelle said.

Blasphemy.

"They are having a baby together!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Tinkerbell said.

"It takes two to tango!"

"Be that as it may, Mother Superior, the situation is quite complicated."

"Is it really, Tinkerbell? Now, I didn't call you in here to discuss Robin's relationship with that woman."

"You didn't."

"No, I wanted to discuss why you had a pirate in your bedroom?"

"I'm not twelve. And Killian is a friend, nothing more."

"Must I remind you, child, he is a villain. And you are a member of the sisterhood, you have a duty to portray a certain image. Must I remind you what happened last time when you committed impropriety. Now, what did the pirate want?"

Tinkerbell sighed, "He wanted me to help."

"And did you tell him the truth? That nothing would help."

"I don't believe that." Tinkerbell said. "Emma and Killian, they were in love. True love—"

Blue cut her off. "True love? Seriously. You have no idea, don't you?"

"I don't understand." Said the dim fairy.

Because of course she didn't understand. She hadn't taken her vows, or had her true training yet. There had been a reason why she dismissed her from the fold the first time, but Snow White—who had always held a dear place in Blue's heart—urged her to give the green dolt another chance.

And that just seemed to be going over swimmingly.

Not.

Trying to get control of her temper the good fairy said. "What exactly did you and that pirate discuss?"

Tinkerbell sighed heavily. "I helped him, okay?"

"Helped him?" She sighed heavily. "What did you do?"

She knew what the fairy was going to say before she opened her mouth, and it made Reul Ghorm's stomach twist into little knots. Still it had not prepared her for the rage she felt when the fairy told her that she gave him a spell that would allow him to disarm the Evil Queen's vault and grabbed the dagger.

"Do you know what you did?" She practically yelled at the fairy.

"Killian knows to come to me if Emma isn't herself."

"Oh, that is rich." The Blue Fairy said. "Emma will be herself, alright. How many times do I have to tell you imbeciles that she made the choice that what you're seeing is the true Emma? Everyone acts like the Dark One is a cursed, but no. No. The curse is the person itself. If Hook summons her, I don't want to think about it."

"But Rumpelstiltskin was alright."

"You think unleashing those freaks on the town earlier was okay? Or changing reality was okay?" Blue said.

"No but that was after his son died."

"Excuses!" Blue said. "You know what, I can't blame you. You are very naïve. But we are going to talk after I fix this."

"Fix what?"

"I have to get that dagger before they do."

She then shimmered away. Poofing was such a profoundly wrong world. She arrived in the creepy crypt in a flurry of sparkles and goodness. Or blue smoke as most people would describe it.

The crypt was empty. She hoped she was here early, but as she felt around for the magic that was the dagger, she knew she was too late.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 Preview: Snow White has a chat with her grandson.**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: And here's the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have written a bit more to this story this week, things are starting to pick up. Anyway, thanks for the support as always.**

Chapter 23: Good Advice

There was always something about being frozen that always threw Mary Margret for a loop, once time started again. It was as if you were forgetting something, but you couldn't remember quite what.

Of course, one never realized they were frozen.

Until after the fact.

Regina had confessed to Mary Margret, that in the past she had froze her quite a bit. It had made sense she had a funny feeling she had been just frozen, but she'd have a feeling she'd never find out if the look on her two prime suspects' faces were any indicator.

Regina decided to outright accuse them. "Oh, that is rich. Freezing me."

"Now, how could I do that, dearie, when I'm powerless." Gold said.

"It wasn't you who froze me." Regina snapped her eyes turning on the man who was sitting next to Gold.

The man rolled his eyes. "Really? You think I froze you. If that was the case, why would I unfreeze you? You have been nothing but annoying."

"I am not annoying." Regina said. "And I should turn you into a snail."

"You couldn't if you tried, Regina." Gold snapped. "If I remember you failed at gastropod transfiguration quite epically."

"Shut up, Gold." Regina huffed. "I want to know why you two froze me, obviously you were plotting something."

"Plotting? Don't be ridiculous. No one froze you."

Despite what some people might believe, Mary Margret found herself to be a very practical person. And there had been a time, before Regina started trying to kill her every week that she was training to be queen of her kingdom. Of course, her brief stint at being Storybrooke's mayor was a flop with an array of bad fashion choices, but she blamed the mess Regina had left the town in and post partum hormones for that.

"Okay, it seems we're not going to get anywhere." She finally stated.

"Gee, stating the obvious much?" Regina retorted.

"Shut up, Regina."

She had enough. She really did. Regina had slowly been pushing her buttons throughout the day, and she knew that if she behaved like this they weren't going to get to anywhere. She knew that Gold at best found Regina's behavior amusing, and his boss or whoever the man was found Regina to be exasperating.

In fact her point was proven when the guy started clapping when Regina had indeed shut up and turned to Snow White and simply said. "Thank you."

"Oh, you shouldn't be thanking me." Snow said. "I'm just as upset with whoever you are as I am with Regina and _him._ "

"You don't even know me." The man said rolling his green eyes.

Green eyes.

Emma had green eyes.

The mere thought of her daughter had Snow on the urge of crying again. She just felt so useless, even though they had found Gold.

She had to be strong though, for Emma. She would be strong for her. Turning back to the man she said, "Well, obviously you're involved with _him_ somehow."

"I have a name, dearie." Gold said acting like he was an amused bystander in all of this.

It was at times like this Snow wished she had magic so she could hex the imp herself.

"I know," Snow said. "But I am trying to show some dignity here. Only give you acknowledgment when needed."

"Yet, you want my help finding your precious Emma."

Snow shuddered at the way he said her daughter's name. There was something that was sleazy about the way he said her name. Then again, she had always found Gold to be sleazy especially back in the Enchanted Forest where he wore those blasted pants.

"You owe us." She said, "We saved your life."

"I didn't ask anyone to save my life. I was going to do the noble thing. Let the darkness die with me. But instead—"

"Gold, please. We're not going to get anywhere if you keep agitating them." The man said.

Well, she had to give him some points there.

Personally, Snow could see them going back and forth and that really did annoy her. Why waste time on sardonic remarks, when they could be doing something important like saving her daughter.

"Thank you," Snow said.

The man glared at her. "I just want to figure this mess and go home. This was not the relaxing evening I thought I was going to have."

"Seriously, you thought you were going to have a relaxing evening with him?"

"Regina," Snow said interrupting what would end up being a barrage of back and forths. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. We need to figure out a way for Gold to help us, not to have a snark fest."

"This is hardly a snark fest." Regina argued.

Snow rolled her eyes and wished she was back home with David. He wasn't a man of a lot of words, and she really appreciated that, especially after being stuck with Regina for such a long period of time.

"Can we get back on topic," The man said. "Mr. Gold has come up for a solution."

"We weren't talking to you." Regina snapped.

"I am his attorney," The man said. "And he doesn't really want to talk to you, which I totally understand."

"I don't know why Gold would need a lawyer in all of this?" Regina snapped. "He knows what he needs to do. And really, you think a lawyer is going to stop me?"

"Really," The man said as a fireball—a much bigger fireball than the one Regina had been holding appeared from his hand. "You didn't think that my defense of Mr. Gold would be relying on stare decisis and legalese?"

Snow White inwardly groaned as she saw Gold smirk. So, he had a trump card in the form of this man. Apparently.

"Please," Snow said. "We just want help. My daughter's life depends on it."

"Yes," Harry said. "Gold has told me about the situation, and he would be more than willing to help if the right circumstances are met."

"Oh, come on!" Regina exclaimed. "I am not going to negotiate with that imp."

"You're not." Harry said, "You're negotiating with me, Harry James Potter, Esquire."

"On the behalf of _him_." Regina smirked.

"Well, aren't we discussing him? There's no way around it."

"What does he want?" Mary Margret said trying to steer the conversation back on forth.

"Freedom and privacy. I'll also be coming on as his magical liaison."

"Oh, that is rich." Regina retorted.

"It's not actually." Harry said, "One of my client's biggest concerns is that you'll retaliate or force him to do something via magic."

"And he hasn't done that before?" Regina snipped.

Although, Snow White had to admit Gold's fears were right. They were desperate to save Emma, to the point that they would do anything to save her. She'd like to tell herself, that she and Charming would be against forcing Gold to help them, but given some of the things they have done in the past she wasn't exactly sure if they would follow the moral high ground. Especially since Emma was concerned and they were involving Regina, who while mostly reformed occasionally had a bad day.

Harry ignored her. "I don't blame Gold for wanting protection, especially after you came in here and tried to kill us."

"She wasn't going to do that, Harry." Hermione said.

Up till this moment, Snow had forgotten that the girl was with them. She had all but disappeared. She wasn't surprised, Hermione had made it perfectly clear when they went to the vending machines that she wanted nothing to do with Harry Potter.

"Why are you even here, Hermione?" Harry asked, "You look drunk."

"I'm not drunk," The girl said even though she was, there was definitely no coffee in those vending machines and even if they were, Snow White doubted that it would help the girl.

She didn't want Harry to go on another snipping quest though. She was getting the feeling that he was just as bad as Regina about that.

"Hermione," Snow said gently. "Now's not the time, why don't you go back to the vending machines and get another Coke."

"Seriously, a Coke is not going to help her." Regina said.

Harry nodded. "That is something that we both agree on."

"See, we're making progress!" She exclaimed, maybe a little too cheerfully since she was getting the stink eye not only from Regina, but from Harry and Gold as well.

"She is way too perky when she's not drunk." Harry said to Regina.

"You'll get used to it," Regina said with a shrug. "It's endearing after a while."

Snow smiled. Even though they were insulting her, they were making progress. "You know, Regina, it might not be a bad idea to let Harry come along. If it was reassure Gold then maybe it would be worth it. I just want to save Emma."

Regina frowned, "This feels like a trap, Snow. Must I remind you this is Gold."

"We understand that there would be some sort of fear." Harry said, "That's why I'm thinking we should make things official. Maybe make a magical oath."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

Being a neophyte when it came to magic, Snow had no idea what Harry was offering only that Regina was more than mildly interested.

"That might work." She finally said, "Though, he no longer has any magic."

"I know," Harry said. "That's why I'll be the one making the oath."

* * *

Despite the fact that a magical oath was made, and Harry and Gold were due to arrive at the airport to join them on their flight back to the states, Snow was a little worried.

Probably because they were about thirty minutes from takeoff and neither Harry nor Gold had shown up yet.

They, or really Harry, had last minute business to take care of, so they couldn't fly out till the next day at the earliest.

"I still can't believe you let them go." Snow said.

Regina shrugged. "They'll be here. I'm pretty sure. Magical oaths are powerful things, Snow."

Snow just shook her head. "It was just words."

Regina laughed like Snow White had said something silly.

"What?" Mary Margret said as she glanced at her watch. They would be boarding soon, they really needed to get here.

"I forget you know nothing about magic." Regina said.

"I know plenty," Snow said. "After all, Emma can use magic. I had to help her get used to the idea."

"Yes, but you're not a magic user. You don't know what a witch's oath is. What sort of consequences that can happen if one breaks the terms."

Snow opened her mouth about to say something when two figures walked up: Harry and Gold.

"Well, finally." Regina said, "Mary Margret thought you were ditching us."

"A lovely thought." Gold said, "Since I really have no desire to return to that place."

"Find Emma and you can leave for good. In fact, we'll probably officially banish you. " Regina snarked.

Gold just rolled his eyes.

Harry just shook his head. "You two are going to have fun together for the next seven hours."

"What?" Regina said. "There is no way I am sitting next to him."

"But you wanted to watch him." Harry said with a coy smile that in a weird way reminded Mary Margret of Gold.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous." She said. "And where will you be sitting?"

"Next to Mary Margret, naturally."

* * *

Okay, so sitting next to Harry hadn't been exactly horrible. Although, she found the man to be oddly eerie. Occasionally, she'd look up and find him just staring at her. Finally, she had had it. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Harry said. "As you can see, I'm very busy reviewing notes for a case. I'm putting a lot of work on my partner. So, excuse me, if I'm not that talkative."

"You were staring at me." Mary Margret said. "And you told Regina that you were due for a vacation anyway."

"I am a senior partner of a law firm, vacations just sort of don't exist for me." Harry said.

"And yet, you're willing to uproot your life and go to Storybrooke. Something about that does not make sense."

"A lot of things don't make sense." Harry said, "Like the fact that this tin can is carrying us over the Atlantic. Like the fact that Regina things it's perfectly acceptable to come barging into an office threatening people with fireballs."

"That really was uncalled for." Mary Margret said, "But she is trying to help me. I have to save my daughter, Mr. Potter."

Harry winced when she said her name.

"What?"

Harry sighed. "Call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel old."

"Okay," Mary Margret said. "But I didn't think we were exactly on friendly terms. I thought you were on Team Gold."

"Team Gold, that's a thing?"

"Well, I don't know anyone who would actually be on Team Gold until you. Never mind, there was that whole Queens of Darkness business."

"Okay, that sounds worse than Team Gold."

"Please, I don't want to get on one of these snark binges that Regina loves."

"I'm just saying the phrase Queens of Darkness sounds daft."

Because it was.

Ever since Emma got swept up by the darkness, all Snow could think about was how stupid everything had been really since Elsa had came into town.

Not that saving Elsa and Anna had been totally stupid, but they should've realized that something was up with Gold sooner than they did. And maybe, well, maybe then they would've found a better way to intervene.

Other than pushing him over the town line and him managing to find three other witches from their realm with a very stupid plan to take over Storybrooke.

But even if the queens were as dumb or as daft as Harry called them, Snow White had gotten wrapped up in that mistake with Maleficient to try to figure out what Gold's plans were until Belle came into Granny's crying that he was dying.

Sometimes Snow wished she had a little of Regina's apathy in her, to tell Belle she didn't care.

But nope, she didn't. And look where did that leave her, with a daughter taken God knows where becoming God knows what and relying on Rumpelstiltskin once again and his—whatever Harry was to him.

"Sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "No, not at all."

"You're a bad liar."

She really was. "I just wonder if I could've changed things. I know it sounds silly."

"It doesn't." Harry said, "Though it is ridiculously impractical, I find."

Snow frowned there was something different in the man's demeanor when he said that. She had to ask, "You want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "Good God, no."

Snow frowned. His answer was similar to how Emma would talk about her childhood. Snow knew it wasn't exactly the best experience, but try as she might Emma did not want to talk about it.

"You sound like my daughter." She found herself saying to Harry.

"Emma?" He said. Might it be her imagination or did he look vaguely interested when she mentioned Emma's name.

It was probably her imagination. Or maybe he had just gotten bored with the in-flight movie.

"Yes," Snow White said. "You sound like Emma. She always had these walls put up. She was finally making progress when she was taken."

"I wouldn't necessary call them walls," Harry said. "Just because someone doesn't go around telling their life story and being a super happy extrovert doesn't mean their emotionally stunted."

Snow blushed. "That's true but—but."

She didn't know what to say. She had always had everyone's support that Emma's coldness was bad. No one really argued about it with her, not even Regina who Snow was pretty sure didn't argue with it because of Henry (or the more cynical part of her thought she liked to annoy Emma).

"I'm her mother, okay?" Snow finally found her voice. "She needed to share the past with someone, anyone. Just like you."

Harry rolled his green eyes. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"You shouldn't fill your life with darkness, Harry." Snow found herself saying. "I don't know what you have to do with Gold, but he's not someone I would trust if I were you. Or be friends with. He hurts people."

Harry sighed heavily. "Please, I'm not a child."

"I know that," Snow said as gently as possible.

"But you're lecturing me." Harry rebuffed.

"I wasn't lecturing," Snow said. "I was merely given some advice."

"It wasn't warranted." Harry said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

Snow sighed, some people never learned.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Preview: Gold and Regina get reacquainted.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Happy Once day. I am planning a mini binge tonight since I didn't watch the premiere last week-I indulged in _Downton Abbey_ instead. Now that would be an interesting crossover...Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This story has finally reached the end of part one and the whole annoying set up part is over. Harry will now officially be a Storybrooke resident and be subjected to bad food at Granny's and having the world almost end at Sunday around 8E /7CST hopefully he will survive. As always, thanks for the support.**

Chapter 24: The Ride From Hell

Regina was pretty sure that this Harry guy had a sadistic streak. Why else would he force her to sit next to Gold for a seven-hour flight?

On the plus side, he at least had them in business class. Though, she didn't know if that was Harry so much as Gold.

Gold who hadn't given her the time of day this entire time.

This would not do. Regina was, after all, _the_ Evil Queen.

"Please," Rumple said looking at her, "The last thing I want to do is chit chat with you."

Regina grumbled some obscenities under her breath as she motioned for the flight attendant to get her another glass of chardonnay.

"Really, dearie, drinking in public again?"

"I'm stuck sitting next to you for the next seven hours." Regina said. "Might as well be drunk, and you're one to talk. Might I remind you I found you drinking scotch with your boyfriend."

Gold looked at her, "Seriously, you think Harry is my boyfriend?"

No. She knew that Gold was definitely straight, and given the way Harry's tongue was down his girlfriend's throat he most likely was too, but Harry did seem awfully protective of the imp.

Gold sighed and looked at her. "Regina, he's my pupil. I thought we've been through this already. Once upon a time, you and I were close as well."

"That was until you tried to kill everyone I love." Regina said.

"I only tried to kill Hook." Gold said, "And the world really would've been a better place without him."

"To you maybe, but not to everyone else." Regina said.

"Come on," Gold said. "The only thing the pirate has for him is the leather. And even I, the king of leather, has to admit that cloak of his is impressive, but really impractical."

"Henry likes him." Regina said with a shrug. "That's enough to keep him around. And I'm a hero now."

He rolled his eyes at this remark.

She didn't get it. She had changed and she pointed this out to him and he almost spit up the soda he was drinking.

"It's not funny." She said, "I have done a lot to improve myself, Gold. Remember the chat we had before you went on your murderous binge."

"As you pointed out before, I failed at killing Hook. Changing reality really didn't work well either. I knew I should've had that stupid author give me the pen."

"You dictated it to him. I guess you're not as good as a wordsmith as you'd like people to think."

"No, I just didn't think Henry would be an issue."

"Really, you thought he was going to be okay with everyone disappearing?"

"I thought he wouldn't exist to be honest. I mean, if Bae didn't exist in that reality and Emma was locked up, how could Henry exist?"

He had a point. Though, Regina didn't say as much. Instead, she said. "Well, it was just wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "And you were justified in your attempt to write Zelena out of existence."

Regina sighed heavily. "It would've done the world a favor."

"Much like getting rid of Hook would've done the world a favor."

She frowned, "Where's my wine?"

He had hit a nerve. He was right, she was a bit of a hypocrite. How she still sometimes wished she would've taken that pen and wiped Zelena out of existence. Anytime she had to think about her sister or her baby, rage filled her body.

She tried to control it in front of Robin, but even she admitted it was difficult.

"Thought so," Gold said smirking at her, as if he caught her committing some unforgivable sin.

Regina grabbed her wine and took a big drink, thinking this would end the conversation but it didn't.

"You know Belle and I are more than likely over, right?"

Okay, now was time to get in a good barb. "Of course, no big surprise there. I have to give it to the Bookworm for really going through with it. Didn't think she was strong enough to do it."

Gold glared at her. "Really, you're happy my marriage is over?"

Regina really could care less about Gold's relationship with Belle. At best it was only slightly creepy, and when Henry called the woman grandma it made her cringe to infinity and beyond. It was bad enough that he called Mary Margret grandma, but at least with the dowdy looking sweaters the princess had taken up to wearing it sort of made sense.

"Regina," Gold said.

"I said good for Belle for dumping you. She's stronger than I thought, or maybe she just doesn't want to be with an old man now the power and allure is gone."

The way his eyes briefly narrowed, she knew she got to him, if only for a second. However, he quickly recovered. "You do realize the same thing is going to eventually happen to you and Robin, Regina."

That was not true.

However, things hadn't exactly been peachy between her and Robin lately. Especially with Zelena.

There was just this heaviness whenever they were together. Robin seemed so happy about the baby, and Regina wasn't.

Oh, she acted like she was. How could she not? It was a baby, more importantly Robin's baby. But the fact that her sister, NOT her was having his child rubbed Regina the wrong way.

She should've never taken that stupid potion. At the time it had been taken purely out of defiance, but now how did she regret it.

While it was true that she loved Henry as much as she would love any biological child that she might've had, it was different.

However, her woes about her fertility issues were not the same as the destruction of Rumbelle. Outlaw Queen would survive, even if Regina had misgivings about Baby Green.

The thought of it made her inwardly blanched.

"Touched a nerve, didn't I?" Her old tutor asked.

"Hardly," Regina said taking another sip of wine.

"You might want to watch the wine, dearie. Remember what happened the last time you got tipsy with me."

She glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of controlling my liquor. And my relationship with Robin isn't going to end like your little May December relationship with Belle."

"Just keep telling yourself that, your majesty." He said, "It has to sting since Zelena is with child and you'll never be."

"I have Henry, and as far as I'm concerned Zelena is more or less an incubator. As soon as that baby's out, she'll have no part in his or her life."

Rumple gave her a look.

"What?"

"You know that's not true." He said.

Deep down, Regina knew the imp was right. Regardless of what she told herself, Zelena was that child's mother. Even if she did somehow gain parental rights over the child, she knew how that would go (see: closed adoption of Henry). Of course, if Zelena could be sent to prison that might be a different story.

"Zelena will be in jail." She said. "Or locked up in the asylum, and her magic has been neutralized."

Rumple laughed. "You're really going to trust the Storybrooke justice system on this. Come on, Regina. You and I both know that Prince George can barely look something up on LexisNexis let alone prosecute a case."

He had a point there. George was probably the most incompetent DA in the state. It didn't help that his degree was a pure fabrication on Regina's part and that no one else in town was interested in being D.A.

Or exactly qualified either.

"I'll do it myself then." Regina said.

"And that wouldn't be a conflict of interest. And besides, I don't think you can zap up legal knowledge."

"You seem to be getting by just fine," Regina said. "After all, your boyfriend tended to think you were a prized associate."

Gold glared at her. "I had years to hit the books, and finding loop holes is a specialty of mine."

Regina frowned. "I'm sure it's not that hard. This is probably your way of worming to be the district attorney."

Gold laughed. "Regina, the last thing I want is to be trapped in Storybrooke. I'm going to do my best to show you that Ms. Swan is—well, gone, and then I'm going to go back to London and work at my new job."

He seemed sincere, but there was something off about all of this, Regina thought. It was almost too easy.

"Too easy!" Gold said when she told him this, "Trust me, coming back is not easy for me. Do you think I want to see what I've lost?"

"Oh God, it's just Belle. She's a bit player at best." Regina said.

He glared at her.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. Because while she could very much ignore Belle, admittedly other people in the town didn't. Henry made sure he had tea with her at least every week when Gold was in New York and even afterwards. He wanted to get to know his "grandma". Though, given the way Gold was acting Belle probably wouldn't be Henry's grandmother for that long.

"That was too much?" Gold said. "Belle is still technically my wife."

"But it's over." Regina said, "Let's face it, you screwed her over. And you decided to screw her over, and came back once after she knew you screw her over. I really don't get why you have issues with going back to Storybrooke."

He glared at her. "I left, and you really should've left me alone. You're taking this hero bit way too far."

Was she?

Regina inwardly grumbled, hating how Gold would always have her question herself. She was doing all of this to help Swan. Okay, and there was a part of her that was dragging back Gold as a distraction from the Robin/Zelena baby drama.

And she really wanted to prove that she had changed.

It seemed silly. Hadn't she done enough already to show that she was no longer the vindictive queen that she had been most of her life? But Regina, couldn't help but want to prove again and again that she was different, maybe because at the core she didn't feel that different.

Regina sighed. "Regardless of what you think, I am trying to help out a friend. Unfortunately, you're the only help I can give them."

"I can't help Emma, Regina," Gold said as he leaned back in his seat. "No one can. You more than anyone should know that."

She sighed heavily. "There has to be something, Gold, that you can do."

He looked at her. "Take the dark curse from her? Because that's her only cure. And I'm sure you don't want her dead. Do you, Regina?"

A couple of years ago, she might've answered the opposite. But instead, she just nodded her head. "Of course not!"

"I thought so," Gold said. "Then I'm afraid, you made Harry give a wizard's oath in vain."

Regina frowned. "Yeah, you still haven't explained your relationship with your boyfriend."

Gold rolled his eyes. "You know I was in New York. I couldn't exactly count on the queens of dim to do my bidding, could I?"

He had a point. Regina had always felt it was an extremely foolish idea to rely on those three, but she never said anything. It wasn't like she and Gold were doing their weekly lunches since he was trying to destroy the town and all.

"So, you met him when you were in New York. But he lives in London?"

"People travel, Regina. Most places don't have a town boundary line that curses them. Harry is a very talented wizard."

"I could see that." Regina said. "I though the Blue Fairy said—"

"You really trust the doxie?"

Regina sighed. She didn't. In fact, she refused to have anything to do with the nunnery. She'd reject their fundraising permits if Mary Margret didn't pitch a fit about how it wasn't really turning over a new leaf.

"No," Regina said. "Not really. You do realize this changes, a lot, Gold."

He shrugged.

He was back to being cryptic, so typical. She continued to press on. "What's the story with this Harry?"

"There's no story." Rumple said. "He was just a wizard who wanted to make a deal with the Dark One. You're wizard's oath is part of the residual effects. He's not a bad guy, Regina."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yet, he made a deal with you."

"Hasn't everyone?"

She sighed heavily. He had a point there. Almost everyone in Storybrooke at one point or another had made a deal with the Dark One. Even the Charmings, though they acted like they didn't. She knew better.

"I suppose you can't give me the details of your little bargain."

"Of course not, that would breach our mutual trust, Regina. You know I can't do that."

Regina glared at him, she'd find out what he had on this Harry soon enough. When they returned home to Storybrooke.

 **End of Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Part 2: Someone summons the Dark Swan.**


	26. Part II: Chapter 1

**AN: And so begins part 2 of this story. This chapter is not that long, I'll admit. More or less it's the prologue for this part of the story. The good news is that the next chapter is considerably longer-I want to say it was fourteen or fifteen chapters on Word. Anyway, thanks for the support. I'll be going out of town for the Easter holidays, so I'll try to update this one probably before I go (I'm thinking probably Tuesday or Wednesday). When I get back I intend on updating DD. I almost, almost have enough chapters ready for that story to make updates consistent again, but I still need a couple of weeks to have the adequate stockpiling done.**

Chapter 1: The Prodigal Daughter 

The Dark Swan frowned as she sat in the so-called safe house her son had found for her. It was so hard playing Emma Swan, especially after killing that mermaid or whatever that realm traveler had been. But she had too. They had the dagger.

And all things considering, she was fooling Henry and Hook quite nicely. She still could pull a decent scared Emma. And she guessed it helped that in this realm her skin wasn't sparkly and scaly.

"You're looking more like yourself, love." Hook said to her. "I told you the shower would help."

She knew she didn't look like Emma that he was telling a half-truth at best. Despite no longer having reptilian skin, she still was physically changed enough where you could see the curse affected her. Sure, she could've zapped an allusion to make her look like Emma Swan again, but the Dark Swan didn't want too. Plus, if she disguised her appearance perfectly, she knew it would be too easy for someone to suspect that she had embraced the darkness. However, she guessed the old flannel bathrobe that Hook had found for her at the safe house might've made her look a little softer than the leather she normally wore.

"Killian, I don't know. I don't feel really like myself."

"It will get better," He said. "I'll make some tea, and we can talk."

"Where's Henry?" She asked knowing that Emma would care about her son. The Dark Swan could care less about the boy. He had Regina, not like the Dark Swan's child who was murdered in front of her all because of Emma Swan's stupidity.

"He had to go to David's. Can't have them getting suspicious, not until you're ready."

She nodded. For that she was glad. She had had no time to plan, the dagger didn't allow that. She had to scrap her plans with the mermaid. Instead of hoping to find out any information for the creature she had to quickly squeeze the woman's heart to dust before being forced to travel to Regina's mausoleum of all places where Hook and Henry were waiting for her with open arms.

 _"Mom!" Henry yelled._

 _The Dark Swan winced before she could control herself. Hearing the word "Mom" brought back a lot of memories, most of them involving her other son. A son that Emma and the Dark Swan had tried to forget out of grief._

 _"Lad, I think you should give you mom some space. It looks like she's been through a lot."_

 _Hook had no idea, the Dark Swan thought, as she watched the pirate give her a toothy grin as he appraised her. Inwardly, the Dark Swan rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell him to stop leering and that he no longer got to her. But she didn't, she'd use this to her advantage. Though, honestly, she didn't know what he found so attractive about her. It wasn't like she was Emma Swan anymore. She had been deemed hideous for so long, it was a little weird being looked at as attractive again._

 _"Killian—Henry—" She finally said trying to find some emotion in her voice._

 _It seemed to work since they both smiled. "You two found me."_

 _"Did you ever doubt I would?" Hook smiled before he pulled her close to him and started kissing her._

 _The last time the Dark Swan had kissed someone it had been Rumpelstiltskin, aAnd the kiss had been very different than the one the pirate was giving her._

 _Oh, Killian was skilled but there was just something—something so naïve about the way he kissed her. Why was he being gentle?_

 _And then he pulled away. "Are you okay?"_

 _Think of the prize she told herself. "I'm fine. I just need help."_

 _"That's what we're here for," He said. "Henry, do you think we can find your mom a nicer place to stay while she rest."_

 _"Don't you think Grandpa David will be happy to see her?"_

 _At the thought of Emma Swan's father, the Dark Swan inwardly blanched. The last thing she wanted to be dealing with at this minute was Charmings._

 _"Not yet, Henry." The Dark Swan said. "Too soon, I need time to get control."_

 _Hook nodded as if he understood what she was saying, she really doubt he did. "Lad, you heard her. Now, do you know a house?"_

The safe house was technically the Sorcerer's home. Or at least that was what _that_ apprentice claimed. The Dark Swan knew better than to trust those old codgers, though maybe, maybe she could find something here that would help.

Right now though, she had to play the poor confused Emma Swan which meant eating canned chicken noodle soup with Hook was in an ugly bathrobe.

"You can talk to me, Swan." The pirate said. "You know that, right?"

"I don't know." She said trying to channel desperate and confused Emma. "I don't know a lot of things right now, Killian."

"It will get better." He said with a small smile. "Have some soup."

She ate the soup. Not that she was really tasting it. She was trying to figure out the best way to play this. She needed Hook's help and trust, she had to get that dagger and more importantly she needed to get to Camelot so that she could get her freedom and destroy those responsible for her son's death.

She sighed heavily. "I'm cursed, Killian. I mean, look at me."

He sighed heavily. She knew he noticed the changes, even though he acted like he didn't. A quick shower didn't change the color of her eyes or lips. It didn't add color back into her face or grow her hair back into golden princess like waves. She was still the Dark Swan but cleaner than she had been in centuries and in flannel.

"I know, love." He said, "We'll find a cure though, I promise."

She wanted to laugh, to tell him that she didn't want to be cured. Or at least the way he wanted her to be cured. Instead of saving Emma, the Dark Swan wanted to kill her connection to her host once and for all. To finally have a body that was completely her own again and to once again be truly immortal.

And Emma would be free. Free from the pain that was living. Seeing Henry, had awaken Emma Swan more than she had been awaken for years, and that voice in the back of her head was begging for her to end it all.

But she couldn't end it, not until she got that sword.

It was the only way to completely destroy a host without having to find another body. And that was something the Dark Swan was tired of doing.

She wanted full control again. Although, Emma had let her basically take control, The Dark Swan wanted its own identity back. Back before it was known as the Dark One.

When it was known as Nimue.

It had been so long, she didn't even refer to herself in the proper pronoun. After all, when you took on multiple forms in multiple genders and even species you sort of lost your true identity. The Dark Swan was the closest Nimue had felt to being herself for a long time.

However, she wasn't truly herself since her head was still filled with Emma Swan and Emma Swan's features blended with her own in the mirror.

Like Emma, she knew she wouldn't be happy until she and for that matter the others were gone.

God she would be glad no longer to hear that boar in her head. The oinking drove her mad.

However, she liked the fact that Emma didn't fight her. Not like the others.

"Swan," Hook said interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Killian, it's been so long."

"Has it?" He asked. "Has it been longer for you?"

She nodded. She wouldn't tell him the truth that Dark Swan was now just as old if not older than Rumpelstilkin. Instead she sighed, "It's been awhile. As you might can tell by looking at me."

"I don't care." He said, "Your hair looks good that way."

She really doubted it. She saw it in the mirror, it was an uneven mess. Not that she was really surprised. She had cut it with an old knife she grabbed from one of her victims a few days ago. The knife was more than a little dull. She never wasted magic on her hair, since it was just hair and there were better things to use magic on (like her blood lust). Now that she was in a realm that had razors she was tempted to shave the rest of it off so she wouldn't have to bother at all. That is, if it wouldn't gather too much attention, which she was sure it would. She could just imagine the coronary that Snow White would have if her daughter's head was completely bare. And she didn't want too much attention—yet.

She shrugged. "I really don't care about my hair."

"I was trying to be nice. Look, regardless, of how you changed. I don't care."

She wondered if he would care if she told him that she slept with his Crocodile. The temptation to say it was just at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't say anything. Instead she shrugged. "The hair isn't the only thing that changed."

He smiled at her sadly and said, "I know, but we'll get through it."

She doubted it. Because neither the Dark Swan nor Emma wanted to get through things with Hook.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Part 2 Preview: Regina arrives back in Storybrooke and has to do Robin and child rearing, deal with Zelena, and oh yeah work on Operation Save the Savior.**


	27. Part II: Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so this one only turned out to be average length, but I do know that there are some longer chapters coming. Regardless, I got it out a day early. As always, thanks to those who review and support the story.**

Chapter 2: The Stranger

Regina Mills had not been having the best of days. She had been dealing with a major case of jet lag and was dealing with what could only be described as #StorybrookeProblems. Which was what Henry called them.

Personally, she didn't get it, but she didn't say anything and she prepared what seemed to be her fourth or fifth cup of coffee that morning.

It hadn't been having the calming effect it usually did on her. Rather than allowing her to become less of an evil queen, she was tapping her fingers incessantly on her breakfast nook table and Henry looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said. "Trying to get awake enough where I can tolerate people."

That remark went over her son's head, most of her little barbs did. She really was starting to side with that nature rather than nurture side of the great debate. Either that, or he spent way too much time with David.

"Sit down," She said. "I haven't seen you since I got home. How's school?"

"It's summer, Mom." He said, "Don't you remember?"

"I thought you were in summer school since you miss so much school."

Henry shook his head. "Grandpa David thought I deserved to be a kid."

Oh, God. Regina wanted to snap at that remark. But she had learned her lesson around Henry. She couldn't outright say how dumb Charming could be and that by missing his summer classes Henry was probably going to be the oldest sixth grader at Storybrooke middle school—was he in the sixth grade, she honestly couldn't remember what classes he had taken in New York—God knows he had been held up in elementary school due to the curse and then Peter Pan's shenanigans.

She realized that she needed to take control of the situation. So, she just said. "Kids go to school. Pack your bag, Robin or I will drop you off. Emma would want you to lead a normal life."

"Robin's not here." Henry said as he poured himself a bowl of some ridiculously sugar filled cereal that Robin had bought for Roland.

"That's Roland's cereal." Regina said, "It will rot your teeth."

Henry shrugged. "Grandpa David lets me eat it."

Regina gave him a dirty look which he promptly ignored as he plopped down next to her and began eating.

Between mouthfuls he asked her what happened in London.

Regina wasn't really listening to him. Her thoughts were focused on Robin. She had barely talked to the man since returning from London. Other than a mumbled I love you, as she finally sank into their bed there had been nothing.

So, she had to ask. "Where is Robin?"

"Auntie Zelena had an ultrasound." Henry said.

Was Henry trying to give her a migraine?

Regina groaned.

"It is his baby, Mom."

"I know that." Regina said.

She was supposed to be accepting with this whole Robin and Zelena thing and it drove her bonkers. While logically, Regina understood that Robin had been an unwitting participant in all of this; it still stung.

Especially since she couldn't have Robin's child.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Regina didn't even bother dignifying that with an answer. "Brush your teeth, we have to go."

* * *

Dropping off Henry at school had been a bit of a relief; it had provided a sense of normality in her life. Though, if things were normal Henry wouldn't be attending Storybrooke Elementary in the middle of July. Let alone, at the ripe old age of thirteen.

She needed to get control of the situation.

However, as much as she'd like to be focused on her son's seemingly lack of education, for now she had to check on Robin and her devil spawn sister before she got to work—figuring out a way to safely summon Swan back into this realm without causing another apocalypse.

One good thing about being a former evil villainess was that she could get around the hospital quite easily. She didn't even have to do anything other than give a couple of orderlies a glare before she found the room in the mental ward where Zelena was getting her ultrasound.

Her sister was sitting there, not really paying attention to anything around her. Probably if anything thinking about how to get that cuff off of her.

Like that would happen.

Robin surprisingly was sitting next to her holding her hand.

If Regina hadn't grown as a person, she would've flipped out right there and then.

Why was he holding her hand?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the technician said something causing Robin to look at Regina. He quickly dropped Zelena's hand.

"Oh, don't do that. I was having some fond memories. Bit of a flashback really, or all the good times we shared."

"I'm sure you were." Regina growled.

"Regina?" Robin said. "I thought you'd still be sleeping."

She shrugged. "I'm busy. No time to sleep."

He shook his head. "Love, you don't have to be here."

"Yes, love." Zelena snickered as the technician placed what appeared to be some goo on her still flat as a pancake abdomen. "Ooh, that is cold."

"I told you it would be cold." The tech said. "Are you three going to reenact today's episode of _General Hospital_ or can we get on with it?"

Both Regina and Zelena gave the tech one of Cora's signature death looks and that shut her right up. "Okay, then. Let's look at the baby."

A minute later Regina saw something on the television screen, something that was undoubtedly her sister and Robin's fetus.

She felt her stomach turn.

Up until this minute, she really didn't want to believe that it was real. But there it was clear as rain, her sister was having her live in boyfriend's baby.

"Excuse me," She heard herself say as she ran towards the bathroom and puked her breakfast out.

Needless to say, after that little embarrassment, she did not go back in the room. She'd talk to Robin later.

At least that's what she text him back when he asked if she was okay. Honestly, she didn't know what she was going to say.

She knew he was probably just trying to do his part. He didn't like Zelena anymore than she did, though he did live with her as man and wife enough for her to get knocked up.

Seriously?

She wondered what the extent of Robin's IQ was. She didn't think he was that dim. Regina had never really been attractive to dim men. Sure, Daniel had been a stable boy, but he had aspirations.

That is until her mother decided to squeeze his heart into dust.

God, she still missed him.

Even to this day.

She told herself she had moved on with Robin, but somehow when she started comparing the two of them she knew she hadn't.

Not totally.

It was must like her affair with Graham had been, except this time the affair had been consensual.

This caused Regina to throw up again. She really was no better than her sister. She had done the exact same thing to Graham, though she at least showed him her face throughout all the times she took advantage of him.

She really was not hero material, she thought, as the phone rang.

It was Snow White, wanting to meet her at the crypt so that they could get the dagger and make all the necessary preparations to bring Emma home.

It was a good enough distraction, so Regina went.

Snow White looked chipper, much to Regina's disgust. She couldn't handle a hangover, but could handle a five hour time difference or maybe it was because her doting other half was there.

If only David had a brain, then he would be attractive.

"Have you had your coffee?" Mary Margret asked her when they met.

Regina scowled at her. "Six cups. Zelena had a sonogram today."

"Oh," Snow White said her pert little mouth opening a bit in almost a cartoonish fashion.

Regina sighed. "Have you two thought about how we're going to deal with Gold and his boy toy?"

"Harry is not Gold's boy toy, Regina." Snow White said even immune to sarcasm.

Regina sighed heavily. "You know what I mean. I don't want to get double crossed."

"And neither do we." David said, "Which is why we're getting the dagger now and we're going to replace it with a fake one."

"Like that would work," Regina said. "This is Gold we're talking about. And his flunkie is not idiot either."

"I'll agree with that," Mary Margret said. "Harry does seem to be bright, but it will buy us some time."

Regina nodded her head as they walked towards the crypt where she had placed the dagger. She knew something was wrong almost instantly, the wards she had set had been disabled.

"Damn it," She muttered under her breath.

Charming and Snow White looked at her and asked if something was wrong.

"Someone messed with my wards." Regina said with a frown.

"Messed with?" Snow White said.

Regina nodded as she tried to identify the magic. While she couldn't identify the user, unless there was some signature mark (which there was not), she could at least tell whether it was light or dark magic.

And it reeked of light magic.

However, she was still betting Gold and his floozy had something to with that. At least that's what she told herself, but she sort of doubted it.

She saw how Harry's fireball was larger than hers. She saw the way the man sneered at her whenever she talked about being a hero. Why would he use light magic?

She didn't say anything out loud though. Rather, she beckoned the Charmings to follow her. As she came up to the crypt she said, "Let's pray it's still in here."

"Regina, you're scaring me."

She ignored them as she put her hand on the door handle only to find herself falling back.

She groaned realizing it wasn't the same spell she had put over the door and that put her in a big enough tizzy to get out her phone and text Gold.

"Regina, what…."

"They've been here." She said, "It's too late. I'm going to have to confront them, otherwise we'll never get the dagger."

"It could still be in there." Snow White said.

Regina gave her a look and Snow White kept her mouth shut.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Part 2 Preview: Harry gets to enjoy the town that in Storybrooke, Daphne fills him in on events in London, and Gold and Harry may or may not scheme.**


	28. Part II: Chapter 3

**AN: And it's time for another update. I wanted to get this up earlier, but last week was just exhausting all around. So, I'm posting it just before _Once._ Literally, I have the TV in the background right now and that annoying AFV show is on-I don't get how it's stayed on the air post Youtube. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things should be progressing now that the gang is all in Storybrooke.**

Chapter 3: Welcome, to Storybrooke!

"So, how are things?" Harry asked Daphne via Skype.

"Your connection is horrible." His partner said. "And I still can't believe you agreed to all of this."

"And I can't believe I'm over here. In my father's house."

"I thought you were going to get a hotel room?"'

Harry shook his head. The one hotel that was in Storybrooke was called Granny's. It was connected to a sad little diner that only seemed to serve grease based on the smell of the place. Gold later told him it was probably the best establishment in town, and which was why the man had learned to cook. "Place looked worse than the rooms at the Cauldron. Smelt worse too. Plus, Gold's house is nice. As painful as it is for me to say."

"You could always buy property there." Daphne said. "You have the money."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't want any ties to this place." Harry shrugged. "I'll be back in London soon enough. How's everything over there?"

She shrugged. "Fine. There were a few offers for settlement for some of the cases we're working on, I sent you the details. Also, I'm filing Gold's motion for summary judgment for the Umbridge case. God Potter, that motion was a thing of beauty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, don't talk about the paternal biological unit in such high regard."

"Well, he was a good hire." Daphne said. "We definitely needed him. Now, I know why you're so good."

Harry just shook his head. "Everything else okay?"

Daphne nodded. "Yep. Oh, did you hear about Granger."

Her eyes were getting big now. She was absolutely giddy about Hermione and why wouldn't she be. Daphne hated her.

"What did she do now?" Harry said trying to act like he didn't care a bit of what Daphne had to say. But he did care.

"She was found passed out reeking of alcohol in front of the ministry. Pretty sure she's going to be disbarred. But that's not the weirdest part, is she has no recollection of the thing."

"You usually don't when you're drunk."

"It's not like that." Daphne said. "It's different. Granger is somehow convinced that she's a fifth year. Can you believe it; she thinks she's a freaking fifth year?"

He inwardly cringed. Wiping Hermione's memory to their fifth year had not been his intentions. He just wanted her to forget anything that could make her traitorous. Then again, it wasn't until their sixth year that she had started acting like a traitor. So, maybe his spell had worked a little too well again.

What was worse, is he didn't feel _that_ guilty about it. Instead of feeling bad that he had caused one of his former best friends to lose about ten or so years of his life, he was just glad that she didn't remember that he was in America because obviously she'd squeal to Dumbledore. And besides that, maybe ten years of amnesia would do Hermione some good.

"You think she'll try to attend Hogwarts again?" He asked Daphne.

"Now that would be hilarious." Daphne said. "Though, I doubt they'd let her."

"Dumbledore does accept everyone though," Harry said.

"Right, but the governors are keeping him on a tight leash after all those lawsuits we put on them."

"Supposedly," Harry said, inwardly blanching at the mere thought of his former best friend attending school again. But he could see it, especially with Dumbledore as headmaster.

That was one good thing about being away from London; he wouldn't be dealing with the jolly old professor for what seemed like every day. He'd have his space. Well, if you could consider having space when your wayward biological father seemed to pop out of every corner unexpectedly.

Which was what Gold seemed to do evidence by the knocking at his door.

He sighed heavily. "I'll call you later, Daph. I think we're about to get interrupted."

"You'd be right, dearie." His father said with a coy grin as he stepped into the room.

Ever since they had stepped into the town of Storybrooke there had been something, different about Gold that Harry hadn't been able to pinpoint. Not that he had really been trying to be around Gold if truth be known. He wouldn't have even agreed at his offer to stay at the pink monstrosity if that hotel wasn't so utterly pathetic. Of course, he could buy property. He had the funds. But after he figured out what he wanted to do about the Emma issue, he was going back to London.

There was something unnaturally eerie about this town. Gold was one of the most normal out of individuals there, and that was saying a lot.

"Potter, I'll talk to you later." Daphne said before ending the Skype chat.

"So, I take it the illustrious Ms. Greengrass is holding down the fort."

"I should've set some wards up if I knew you were going to be creeping around."

"In my own house?"

"You could've knocked." Harry said.

"You could've stayed at Granny's."

Harry frowned as his father used this opportunity to sit on one of the antique chairs that were in his room. "I didn't invite you in."

"It's my house. Again, if you want privacy…"

Harry glared at him. "Please. What do you want, Gold?"

"To strategize. You see, I just got off the phone with Regina. We've been summoned.

"You're actually going to let her come into your fortress of doom?"

"Hardly, we're meeting her on neutral ground."

"Let me guess at the diner that smells like grease."

"Well, obviously you didn't get your mother's brains or fondness for French fries." Gold smirked.

Another Emma tidbit. They were rare and hard to come by, even though Emma was the only reason he was here with his father. However, he had been saying a little bit more now that they were on a plan for him to get the dagger.

However, most of it hadn't been stuff like how Emma liked French fries. Rather, he was told how unstable his mother was.

Like now, "You know, the woman you're going to summon isn't the same as the French fry eating Emma Swan I'm talking about."

Harry nodded. "I know, she's evil and all that jazz."

"I wouldn't say evil since that term has been technically trademarked by Regina, but she is damaged. She's not going to be the same."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Are you?" Gold asked.

Gold's remarks reminded Harry of his shrink. After Sirius's death and finding out that everything about his life was practically a lie, he decided that he might as well get some mental health care. Of course, he couldn't tell his shrink—Dr. Ellingham—everything but he did tell her a lot. And more often than not he was thrown a stupid open ended question like now.

Harry hated the ambiguity of it.

Which he told Gold.

And Gold laughed, like something he said was funny. Harry glared at him, "Remember, I am your magical liaison. I could have Regina kill you at any time."

"Kill me?" Gold said, "Don't you remember she's a hero now. Besides, Regina needs me she wouldn't kill me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry said. "But now's not the time to psychoanalyze me."

"Psychoanalyze you? Hardly. I am not _that_ bug."

Harry sighed. "Okay, so we have to meet Regina today. Any idea on how that's going to get us to get the dagger."

Gold smiled, "Actually yes. It's quite simple. We're—or should I say you, since you're the one who has magic—is going to use the one good trick my father taught me."

"And that is?"

Gold smiled as he said, "Follow the lady."

"You really think a bait and switch is going to work on Regina? She's not exactly stupid, Gold."

Gold shrugged. "It's worked on smarter people."

There was something off about the way he said that. Harry thought about pushing him further, but didn't. Instead, he had to somehow had to convince Gold that this harebrained scheme was destined to fail. "It's a stupid idea."

"Well, do you have a better suggestion?" Gold smirked as if challenging Harry.

"We gain Regina's trust before we try something." Harry said, "She's bond to be suspicious. I need her to trust me."

Gold snickered.

Again, his laugh annoyed Harry. There was something so condescending about it.

"You're not serious are you?"

Harry looked at him, "Yeah. I'm not going to switch the dagger, Regina probably suspects as much. We need her to give it us. Well, me. I doubt she'll ever trust you to give it to you."

"You didn't exactly make a darling impression on her either, Harry."

Harry frowned. That was true. "I think I can work on her though. I can show her that beneath my gruff exterior I'm a hero."

Gold laughed.

"That's what she likes though, right?" Harry said. "You said she's hero obsessed."

"Yes," His father said. "But you, a hero? I'm sorry, Harry, but you're about as heroic as I am."

"I'm half a foot taller than you." Harry said glaring at him.

"That's not what I meant," His father said rolling his eyes. "And really, who said heroes have to be tall. That is just stupid."

He had a point there. Harry had been the shortest boy in his class, until his sixth year. And even then, he really didn't hit a growth spurt until later on. He had to thank Emma for that, he thought, considering his father was only average height at best.

"Then why don't you think I can pull off the hero act?" Harry asked.

"Because you're the son of two Dark Ones. You looked like you wanted to deck your grandmother and Regina after we got off that flying tin can. And you don't believe in the concept of light and dark magic."

"As I told you before it's relative."

"Yes, and I thought you made up a very logical argument, but it's not going to work with Regina. Not when she's being so dumb. I really don't know what happened to her. This act has gotten more than a little old."

So, he thought it was an act too, Harry thought.

As far as Harry knew, Regina was not a hero. At least the sort of hero she wanted to be. It seemed, based on his brief conversation with his grandmother, that this town had the same idea of good and evil as Dumbledore—archaic and outright eye roll worthy. Regina was trying to fit into that mold, and it didn't really work for her.

See: threatening to pull out his father's heart.

However, Harry was pretty sure he could snow her into thinking he was on Team Good! He had, after all, been the Golden Boy of Gryffindor once upon a time. He was just going to have to play her, but he knew it was going to be difficult.

"Gold, let me try." Harry said, "We'll do it your way if all else fails. But I have a feeling she probably took precautions. Regina doesn't seem the stupid type."

Gold nodded as they heard someone pound on the door and groaned. "I guess twenty minutes meet at Granny's wasn't good enough for her."

"I thought you put wards on the property?" Harry asked.

"She can't come in unless invited." Gold said. "I think you should answer the door. Act like I'm being sulky."

So, that was his agreement to let Harry take the wheel. Well, that was something at least. Harry looked at him. "Where should I say you're sulking?"

"In the basement, spinning."

"Spinning?"

"Just do it." Gold said as he stood up. "She'll believe it, trust me."

Harry shrugged as he got up to go down the stairs. Sure, enough it was Regina at the door in another business suit and this time a bigger fireball in hand.

"What the—"

He was cut off by the brunette. "Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mayor Mills." Harry said folding his arms. "I thought we were going to discuss Ms. Swan's situation at Granny's later today."

She glared at him. "I should destroy you right now."

"Now, that wouldn't be very heroic." Harry said, "Besides, without me, you have no one to control Gold. He's very sulky by the way. Boarded himself in the basement, spinning."

Regina ignored him. "Let me in."

Harry looked at her, "Not until you calm down and are somewhat rational. And for God's sake get rid of the fireball."

She sighed heavily the flame receded from her hand. "Fine. I need to confront that imp about where the dagger is."

"He hasn't left the house all night." Harry said, "And he's powerless. That has to account for something."

"No, it doesn't." Regina said.

"Regina," Harry said but was cut off.

"It's Mayor Mills to you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. The point is he hasn't gotten dagger. He's been here spinning."

"And what about you?"

"I had a fight at Granny's about the bedbugs in their rooms. Might sue them over it, actually. Came over here crashed. Took a shower, ate a pop tart, and talked to my partner. Oh, and dealt with a sulky Gold. Exciting life I live."

"Those things have too much sugar." Regina said looking at him like she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

He wasn't. For once in his life, though he might've been exaggerating about the bedbugs. He hadn't even bothered checking in on the availability of rooms after smelling the place.

"Look, I made a wizard's oath. You think that would be enough for you to trust me."

"I don't trust people _that_ easily." Regina said. "And I especially don't trust Gold's lackey."

Lackey. He was hardly a lackey. There was no way he'd do Gold's bidding, if he didn't think Gold had something better to offer to him than a glass unicorn. Which he still wasn't sure about. However, this dagger, both Regina and Gold seemed interested in it, so maybe Gold's claims were legitimate.

That would be a Christmas miracle, since he was pretty sure that Gold didn't (usually) tell the truth.

He decided to be upfront with Regina about that. He thought it might buy him some brownie points. "I don't really trust Gold either."

"Well, at least you have half a brain." Regina said looking at him. "Although, you're staying in his house of horrors, so maybe I'll take that back."

Harry scowled. "It's better than the only hotel in this dump of a town."

"Excuse me," Regina said. "But I am mayor of this so called 'dump'."

"I know," Harry said with a smile. "I thought you'd appreciate the criticism"

Regina scowled at him. "Well, if we're done with the small talk, I'd like to chat with Gold make sure you're not lying or he's tricking you."

Harry sighed, "Promise not to smote me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You probably have a protection spell over yourself. But no, I'm not in the mood to smote right now, Mr. Potter."

He smiled, "Then come on in."

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 3 Preview: Henry and the Dark Swan interact.**


	29. Part II: Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the sporadic updates. Life has been very busy lately. I found out I passed the bar-yay me-so I've been dealing with paperwork, and the award ceremony and all that goes with that. I have also been sick first with a sinus infection and now with some sort of viral infection. Anyway, hope you enjoy. That finale to me was a bit meh and stupid to say the least. I'm not a Henry fan, and I hate to say that the episode sort of heightened my disdain for the character. Speaking of Henry, Henry centric chapter here. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The Sneak

Henry Mills hated lying.

He told himself it was for the greater good, that Hook was the best person to help his mom but he still couldn't help but feel bad about lying to Regina.

What he didn't feel bad about was skipping school.

Henry hated school. Especially in the summer, he didn't know why his mother was making a big deal about him missing a few classes.

And yeah, he was being held back again, but it wasn't like it was the first time. And besides, Grandpa David said there was more to life than book learning.

Like family.

Which was why after his mother had dropped him off he left Storybrooke Elementary and headed to the Sorcerer's house now deemed the safe house.

He knocked the special knock that Hook and him had talked about and the pirate let him in.

It was surprising how normal Hook was now that he had been in the world without magic for about a year. The man even wore jeans, something Henry would've never thought the pirate would wear.

With his mug of coffee, Henry could see him becoming his stepdad soon. More so than Robin, who drank coffee at his other mom's house every morning.

"How is she?" He asked Hook.

"She's sleeping, lad. As you can imagine, it's been quite the adjustment for her."

Henry nodded. He had saw his mother when she had came back to them the night before. She wasn't the same Emma. And it wasn't just the changes in wardrobe and appearance, that Henry noted his mother seemed fragile at best.

Hook sighed. "She'll be fine though. Glad you're here. You want to help me get breakfast for her."

"You're cooking?" Henry asked shocked because he didn't think Hook could cook. Most of the people in his life, save for Regina, didn't know how to cook.

"Aye, I was captain on my own ship. One of the rules to being captain is you need to know how everyone else's jobs work. Hence, knowing how to cook. Plus, Smee couldn't make decent pancakes for the like of him. And I happen to like pancakes."

Henry did too, his stomach growled at the thought of pancakes. Roland's cereal really wasn't enough. He guessed it didn't help that Regina had grabbed it from him and promptly threw it away as soon as she had the chance.

"I see you like them too." Hook said with a smile. "Good thing I made extra."

"And bacon right?" Henry added, "Mom loves bacon."

Killian laughed. "Of course, I'm making all her favorites. We need to get her to look like her old self again."

Henry wasn't sure if pancakes or bacon were going to have his mother look like she did last month. For one thing she would need to eat a ton of bacon and eggs. His mother was painfully thin. When he hugged her he could feel her bones. He could also tell that she really didn't seem to care much for her appearance—however long she was gone.

Which seemed a lot longer than the few weeks or so she'd been missing.

Henry sighed. "Do you think that's going to be possible? She's been through a lot."

Killian knew exactly what Henry meant, but was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing. "She'll be right as rain. She has an idea how to free herself from the dagger."

"Oh, please don't tell me it involves that murderous hat." Henry said.

He still couldn't believe that a hat of all things, Grandpa Gold was usually pretty smart. But that thing with the hat was dumb. Like they wouldn't realize if Hook just happened to fall dead.

Hook laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so. Though, we might want to look into that hat. Maybe it can help us."

"You have to kill someone for it to be of any use, that's what Grandma Belle said anyway." Henry said.

Hook shook his head. "Of course not, lad. That would not do. I doubt Emma would like that either."

"What would I not like?" His mom said as she came into the kitchen. "Is that pancakes I smell?"

She looked more like herself today, Henry thought. She was no longer in leather. She had on what appeared to be a bathrobe and it looked like she took a shower.

He still wasn't used to seeing her this way though with the short platinum hair and those shadows under her eyes. She didn't look right.

"I made them for the boy." Killian said.

"Henry." Emma said noticing him for the first time. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm here to help." Henry said. "And, well, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Emma said waiving her hand. "Killian has been taking good care of me."

"You don't look fine." Henry said. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I nodded off a little." His mother obviously lied. "It's more than I slept in a while Henry. Now, let's eat some pancakes."

Carbohydrates had a marvelous way of making the mood better, Henry thought as he and his mother ate. It was almost as if they were normal again, he wanted to say something but he didn't. This whole thing was weird.

Weird because he was lying to his mom and Grandma Snow and Grandpa David. They needed to know.

When he mentioned this to Emma though, she shook her head and spit out pancake. "Absolutely not."

"But, Mom, they can help." Henry said.

Emma sighed and looked at him. It was the first time he noticed that not only her hair and skin had changed, but her eyes. They weren't green anymore. Instead, they were dark. It was sort of hard to see a pupil with them.

It sort of scared him for a minute, but being a Charming, Henry was good at hiding his fear.

Or at least that's what he told himself, but Emma noticed. "I'm going to have Killian pick up some colored contacts and maybe some hair dye."

"What?" Henry said.

Emma sighed. "I know the curse has done a number to my appearance, kid. The eyes frighten me too."

"They don't make you a bad person."

Because Emma was still his mom, dark curse or not. But she was very different now.

Emma laughed and just shook her head. "I am the Dark One."

"But you're also my mom." Henry said, "You're also a hero!"

"He's right, love." Hook said giving Henry and Emma support.

Emma sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her short hair. "Be that as it may, I think a change might be in order. I really don't want to upset anyone. Honestly, I don't want to deal with anyone until we figure out a way for me to destroy the curse."

"Which is why we need to talk to your parents and Mom." Henry said.

Emma shook her head as she took a sip of coffee. "No, kid. I don't want them involved. The less people involved in this the better. I really wouldn't have had you roped into this if Killian hadn't already gotten you involved."

"Sorry, love. But the lad and I were the only ones with enough sense to summon you."

Emma sighed. "I can see why they were so reluctant. Believe me, there's a part of me that knows it's not safe for me to be here."

"Swan, you're fine."

She shook her head as she picked at her pancakes. Henry had noticed she was barely eating, she seemed upset. He asked why.

And she just laughed.

Like he said something funny.

It wasn't until he asked her what was funny, that he realized he had said something wrong.

"Mom?" He asked.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm just enjoying breakfast."

He didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow. Despite what some people might have thought, he had matured a little. Even though he still slept with a Mickey Mouse nightlight, he did have a bit of a sensitivity chip (some of the time).

"Mom, I want to help you." Henry said. "We can find a cure, I know we can."

Emma smiled at him, "I hope so. And I do have a plan, but Henry it's not exactly an ideal situation."

She was going to tell him it was dangerous, he could tell. "Let me help."

"Your Mom's worried about you," Killian said. "She doesn't want you to get hurt. She doesn't want any of us to get hurt."

Emma nodded. "Henry, this is dangerous."

"We're a family, Mom."

Emma knelt down and put her hand on his check. He noticed how cold her hands felt. Emma's hands used to be so warm. He remembered how she could go out without mittens.

"Henry," Emma said. "Please. This is not up for discussion. I will not let you get hurt, I can't let that happen again."

"You've never hurt me, Mom." Henry said. "And you wouldn't, you're a good person."

Emma laughed. "I am the Dark One, Henry."

"That doesn't mean anything." Henry said. "You're still you."

She shook her head. "No. Really, Henry, it's not the same."

"You're still Emma." Henry tried to argue. "Just like Grandpa was still Grandpa, deep down inside there. Dad said that—"

If he had been paying close attention to Emma, he would have noticed that she grimaced when he mentioned his dad and granddad. However, Henry was completely oblivious he didn't even notice Emma's discomfort until she said. "I need to go."

"But I just got here,"

Emma shook her head. "I need a second, Henry."

"But Mom—"

"I said I need a second." She snapped before disappearing in a swirl of dark smoke.

Henry looked at Killian. "Did I say something that should've upset her?"

He had been told by Regina, though less frequently now, that he lacked what she called sensitivity. Not that Henry thought he ever really said anything wrong. If anything, Regina was overly sensitive in Henry's not so humble opinion.

Killian shook his head. "No, but lad, she's been through a lot. I really think you should try to follow her wishes."

"But I want to help, I won't get in trouble."

Killian sighed. He knew better than most people that there was no stopping Henry. Henry was, after all, the son of The Savior and The Evil Queen. You couldn't grow up with those two as moms without a little bit stubbornness. "Fine, but don't let Emma know. Actually, lad, I do have a job for you."

"Really?" Henry said.

Killian nodded. "I need you to take the dagger, Henry."

"What?"

That was not what Henry was expecting.

He knew Killian still had the dagger, but he thought she was going to give it to his mom. She was his mom, after all. She could be trusted, unlike Grandpa Gold.

Killian sighed. "The timing isn't right, lad. You saw her. Emma, well, she still needs to recover. She's been through a lot."

"But you trust her, don't you?"

Killian sighed heavily. It was becoming his signature emotion of the day. "It's not about trust, Henry. She is broken. You saw her."

"You said she was doing better."

Though, he knew that was a lie. He was his mother. He saw the way she just disappeared after being agitated by seemingly nothing.

"And she is, it's just. Now's not the time to give her the dagger, you know if she was right she'd agree to it."

"But you want me to have it?"

"I can't think of anyone who I'd trust more to keep it safe, and I know that your mum would feel the same way."

Henry nodded. "But I don't…"

"You are a resourceful lad," Killian said. "I'm sure you can protect it."

But Henry wasn't sure.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Part 2 Preview: Harry gets a new client.**


	30. Part II: Chapter 5

**AN: If you keep up with my other stories you know that I said that I would try to get an update for this one earlier in the month-sorry it's a little late but it's still August. Hope you enjoy thanks for the support as always.**

Chapter 5: Headache

Being around Harry Potter gave Regina a major migraine.

Though, that might not exactly be fair since she had been around Zelena earlier in the day.

To be fair, Potter had been a perfectly nice host. He had, after all fixed her a cup of tea. Though, she supposed Gold was her actual host. Even though, he really hadn't said much to Regina. Instead, he was silent.

A silent imp was never a good thing. That was something Regina learned long ago. But on the other hand, she was pretty sure they didn't have the dagger with the way they were acting.

Then again, she had been fooled in the past. If she knew one thing it was that Gold could never be trusted.

"So, it's just gone?" Harry asked.

Regina nodded. "And I don't know how. I used protection spells."

A lot of them.

"Protection spells can always be worked around, dearie." Gold said offering his input.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"He's only pointing out the truth." Harry said defending Gold.

"I was in a hurry, and besides it's not like there was any threat in this town after _he_ left."

"Zelena, dearie." Gold argued taking a sip of tea.

"She's been detained." Regina said.

"Detained not defeated." Harry said, "There's a big difference. Even I don't know that, and I haven't met this Zelena person"

"We'd know if Zelena took the dagger," Regina said. "She has absolutely no impulse control."

"And yet, she was able to pretend to be Marian for months." Gold pointed out.

Regina glared at him. She did not like being corrected.

He did have a point though. "She's been locked up, Gold. I saw her this morning. She had an ultrasound. And whoever took the dagger used light magic."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Gold said. "Believe me, I've learned the hard way not to underestimate Zelena

For a moment, Regina felt slightly sorry for him. She could tell he was thinking about Neil. It had to be rough, to lose a child. It was something she could not imagine. If it had been her, she probably would've ripped out her sister's black heart and turned it into dust. And she was pretty sure she still would've done that despite vowing to be a reformed villainess.

"Then, how do we find out if she has the dagger or not. It's not like she's going to tell the truth."

"You could always force feed her truth serum." Harry said.

"No," Gold said. "Wouldn't work. Sociopaths like Zelena have ways around that."

"You would know." Regina bit. "Besides, it might hurt the baby. No, there has to be another way."

"I could ask her." Potter finally said.

Now that was unexpected.

And stupid.

Really, what did Potter think that he could charm her sister with those looks of his? Please.

"Yeah, I'm sure your flirting would just work wonders with a sociopath."

"Who says I'm going to flirt with her," Harry said. "I could easily be someone she could trust without romance."

"Zelena doesn't trust, Harry." Gold said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have a silver tongue, and it appears as if she has no allies. You said she was locked up?"

Regina nodded. "In the basement of the hospital. And her magic has been safely secured."

"So, she's being held against her will?"

"What are you getting at?" Regina said. "That woman is dangerous. She can't be trusted to be free."

The hypocrisy of this statement was completely lost to Regina, and she ignored the slightly amused look on the imp's face.

"I am an attorney, Mayor Mills." Harry said. "And I do on occasion handle criminal law cases."

"So, what? Your boyfriend is also a lawyer."

Harry rolled his eyes at her remark. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

"Well, you are living with him. And he used to wear leather pants, it's not _that_ far of a stretch. And the good looking ones—"

He cut her off. "I wasn't talking about my relationship with Gold. I was talking about me being a lawyer. Your sister is currently locked up in a mental institute, she has rights."

"Not in my town."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I may not practice law in the United States regularly, Mayor Mills. But I do recall hearing something called the supremacy cause and the 6th amendment."

"He is right, dearie."

"Shut up," Regina said. "I'm not letting her out of that place. She is dangerous."

"I never said you had to let her out, though you would if you don't give her Constitutional rights. All I said, is she has the right to an attorney. An attorney who she can confide in."

"Isn't there a little thing called privilege?" Regina said finally cluing into what Harry was getting at.

"Not when there's imminent harm involved, dearie." Rumple ever the master of loopholes said. "It could work, though she is going to have to trust you Harry. And she's a sociopath. So, that will make getting her trust next to impossible."

Harry sighed, "I'll do my best."

"Great," Regina said. "Well, then, I guess I'll take you to Storybrooke General."

* * *

Regina hated Storybrooke General Hospital, it always gave her the creeps and the smell got to her head. As did Zelena, who seemed amused when saw Regina again.

"A second visit?" She said, "Really, Regina, what do I owe this displeasure?"

Regina glared at her. "Your attorney wished to see you, I thought I'd introduce the two of you."

"An attorney? Really, Regina, I'd prefer something else like I don't know a chocolate dipped donut. Ooh, or maybe some of that pistachio ice cream it is a lovely shade of green."

"Funny. This isn't a gift, I'm just making sure your incarceration isn't illegal."

"Isn't it, though? You got mad because your boy toy was in love with me and not you and locked me up."

Regina sighed heavily as she waived her hand silencing her sister. "That is so much better. Maybe I should permanently keep you silent, it might help our relationship."

Zelena glared at her and gave her an obscene gesture. She heard someone chuckling from behind her. "I can tell I'm going to like Ms. Mills quite a lot."

"Her last name is not Mills." Regina said glaring at Zelena. "She's _only_ my half-sister that my mother properly abandoned."

Harry rolled his eyes causing Zelena to smile at him. Inwardly Regina groaned at this, but then again it might be a good thing. The animosity that she and Harry had could go a lot to getting Zelena to trust the British lawyer.

Not that she was sure that Zelena had the dagger.

It did technically make the most sense, but how could it be possible, Regina thought. Zelena had the cuff on for one thing, though the cuff really couldn't prevent her from doing potions if she could get out of the mental ward, which should have been impossible. Furthermore, Zelena didn't even know about the Dark One business unless one of the orderlies talked, which she doubted. They were all afraid she was going to turn them into a monkey. However, Regina wondered who else could get through the spells she had placed on the crypt?

The fairies, of course. But she had that place fairy proof a long time ago.

Besides, she really couldn't see them wanting to go near her crypt, even Blue. They might've acted like they were all mighty powerful, but at the end of the day they were scared of Regina.

"Mayor Mills," Harry's crisp voice said breaking her thoughts.

She turned and glared at Harry. "What?"

"My client and I would want a word alone, please. So, if you could please fix her speech—"

Regina hated that word: "please". It reminded her of that stupid loophole that Gold had made long ago to the curse. And something about the way Harry said the word, aggravated her just as much as the way Gold said the world. However, she waived her hand restoring speech to her stupid sister.

"Yes, Regina, my handsome lawyer and I want time alone to have a little chat and maybe something more."

"Seriously, she's pregnant." Regina said.

"Mayor Mills, might I remind you that my client has the right to talk privately with her attorney."

"Fine," Regina said slamming the door shut.

* * *

She didn't really know if she should be happy or not that he got in there. She didn't know what to think of Harry Potter, or if she should trust him or not. Especially since his confidant was Gold who was waiting for her outside of Zelena's room.

"So, I take it that it worked, dearie."

Regina growled. "He's in there. He better not be getting her involved in your little conspiracy."

"Rest assured, the last person I'd want in a 'conspiracy' is your sister." Gold said shaking his head.

Regina shook her head. "There is something off about all of this, imp."

"I am no longer cursed, dearie, so I don't believe I would be considered an imp."

"Shut up," Regina said.

Used to, she would've thought twice before telling him to shut up, the man had once been one of the most powerful beings alive. But now he was a sad little version of his former self, powerless.

Yet, why did she still feel like she was underestimating him?

Might it be that he was still throwing out surprises for her, like Harry Potter.

His so called apprentice.

Regina frowned.

"What, are you shocked I'm not cowering in fear?" Rumple said.

"You are a coward aren't you?" Regina threw back.

"Really, dearie, you think I'm going to let that term define me."

"Well, it seems you have for all the time I've known you."

"Only since Hook showed up," Rumple said. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Coffee, seriously?"

"We used to do it. Remember, every week. You'd complain about Mary Margret and I talk about the latest inventory in my shop."

"I try to block those memories out of my mind. I'm good now, remember."

"I hardly consider a cup of coffee the same as crumbling someone's heart to dust."

It hardly was. And truth be known, she enjoyed Gold's company and it scared her. She knew how much damage he had caused Storybrooke, yet she still missed his friendship. And all she wanted to do was have that cup of coffee and bitch about her sister and discuss evil plans.

But the fact that Gold had a cohort in the room with said crazy sister sort of ruined the entire mood.

Regina laughed. "If you think I'm going to let your little puppet have free reign over the situation then you're mistaken."

"Harry is hardly a puppet," Gold said. "And besides, he's not going to do one over you. Wizard's Oath, you know."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're buying."

"Some things never change." Gold said smiling cryptically.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Part 2 Preview: Harry and Zelena bond over the color green.**


End file.
